Charmed Lineage 2x03: Special Delivery
by TBorah89
Summary: Chris is forced to finally face the rest of his flashbacks when he is attacked by a demon. Meanwhile the Charmed Ones go into labor while the rest of the thirteen fights to save Chris. Not to mention the future people are racing against the clock.
1. Saturday Mornings

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed only what I make up.

Summary: Two months have passed since the events in the last episode. The Charmed Ones due dates are drawing even closer and with that the future people are running out of time to fix Jake or they risk being stuck in the past forever. Mel and Roman are working hard to balance their relationship with work and her being in the police academy. Huck is relentlessly pursuing Penny in hopes that she will go out with him and that is totally out of character for him. Chris is embarking on a new relationship with Rachel but something from another life is going to come back to haunt him. The rest of the thirteen must pull together to save him when the aunts go into labor. The future people are going to get a little bit of a shock that is going to send them reeling. Jake meanwhile is having problems of his own where demons are concerned. Lilly starts to have second thoughts about breaking up with Jake to begin with. Cole and Nicole must decide if they're ready to let everyone else know about their relationship.

* * *

Chapter 1: Saturday Mornings

"I happen to find it extremely unfair that we get stuck cleaning up the club after our darling older sisters and are the ones who decided to mess it up in the first place by having a baby shower in here." Brady bitched as he wiped down the bar of P3.

"You're telling me and look at Al he is such a momma's boy when he wants to be. He is over there laying with his head in Aunt Paige's lap while we do all the work." Jack agreed with Brady.

"Hey I got stuck helping too and how they talked Paige into this I will never know this so isn't her thing." Dom chimed in with his two cents.

"She was the only one who had a little free time and I secretly think mom told them to come up with something to keep her out of the underworld she has been like a dog on a bone for the last two months and I can't help but think we're running out of time here." Jack muttered to himself.

"Jackie talking to yourself in this family is a sign of a demon attack." Mel said walking over to him.

"Mel I'm sure that it thrilled mom to death that you showed up in your academy uniform." Jack replied talking about his sister wearing her cop uniform.

"Forgive the hell out of me if I had to come from classes at the academy straight here. Your pain in the ass cousins Carly and Val would not let me change they told me that I didn't have time." Mel pointed out to her little brother.

"Mel come on she can't even stand to see you walk out of the door in the morning wearing that without crying her eyes out for a good half hour afterwards trust me you can ask dad if you don't believe me." Jack shot back at her.

"Well that I blame on her pregnancy hormones and with any luck those should be gone within a week or two. And then she'll finally get pissed and yell at me trust me I'm not looking forward to it." Mel said rolling her eyes.

"Mel I still can't believe you went straight from high school into the academy. At least Hank took a little break." Patty said coming over to where her cousins were talking.

"Hank took a two second break to go into the marines. If I get this out of the way now then I don't have to worry about it when school starts and besides you know that I start working out in the field next week. It's not like school, school. Like today I got to throw the biggest guy in the class on his ass it was very fun for me." Mel replied.

"I know we told you that being a cop has it's own rewards." Chris said walking up behind his little sister scaring the shit out of her in the process.

"You guys are five minutes late I told you boys to be here at six the time is now five after six." Mel said consulting her watch.

"I so can't wait until you come to work with us and we corrupt you it's going to be so much fun." Henry said predictably he was standing right next to Chris.

"Jesus Christ did you guys go through extensive shadow ninja training? You two sneak up on me all the time. I have to tell you I don't find it amusing when I'm in class and you guys come stick your head in the door." Mel bitched at them.

"Mel that is the nicest thing you have ever said about us. Of course we're totally fuckin ninja." Chris replied with a smirk on his face.

"Which reminds me. What are you doing at midnight?" Henry asked he so had something up his sleeve.

"I probably be in bed sleeping it is Friday night and I have no where else to be." Mel answered him.

"Throw those plans out the widow. For the first time in like forever Hank and I are working on a Friday night. And you are coming with us we talked the skipper into letting us take you out." Chris said excitedly.

"Tell me that you're shitting me Chris. You guys are without a doubt the greatest." Mel said hugging them both.

"Ok thank you I can do a little less with the love fest I'm seeing here. I'm here I have a box that was expertly wrapped by my girlfriend because I got the wrapping paper taken away from me. Now explain to me what the hell I'm doing here." Wyatt grumbled. He was still not happy at all that Mel was following Chris and Henry into being a cop.

"Very simply put if I had to suffer through this hell then so do you this was the Val and Carly show. Just be glad it's just mom and the aunts now you didn't have to be here for the bad part." Mel rolled her eyes this had not been fun for her at all.

"Finally you boys got your asses here all of you are late." Carly yelled at her brother and male cousins when she saw them standing at the bar.

"All I have to say is God help the poor bastard she marries he is going to need it." Henry commented shaking his head that girl drove him nuts sometimes.

"Please the only reason I wanted to have them show up now is because I'm not carrying all that shit out to their cars." Val said.

"You boys just ignore them. I'm happy to see you." Paige said smiling at them.

"Good because we come bearing gifts. And I know you guys are going to be totally stoked over this. Although I must admit we spent three hours in the baby store the other day." Jake said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Tell me you guys didn't." Piper pleaded with them she could just imagine all of them in a baby store.

"Wait a second where the hell is Dimples?" Penny asked she noticed that her uncle was missing.

"Yeah you don't want to know. Lets just say that we let Parks skip off with Chuck and Troy don't worry they will be here in a minute." Wyatt said looking down at the ground.

"But until they get here Mom this is for you, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, Aunt Prue, and Aunt Eva." Chris said handing each woman a box.

"Wait a minute you let dumb and dumber kidnap my boyfriend? I think that I should be worried about him." Calleigh asked them incredulously.

"No we didn't let them kidnap him Troy demanded a ransom and we didn't want to pay said ransom so they have him." Henry explained.

"Peanut tell me you didn't." Piper said opening the box Chris handed her.

"Mom it's no big deal but I couldn't let my baby brother run around naked so I bought him some clothes." Chris replied. He had to chuckle when she held up a sleeper that said I get my good looks from my big brother. And then he couldn't resist himself he had to say something smartass. "And if what you're worried about is me spending money don't worry I sold my sperm."

"Christopher Perry please I don't want to hear that there are no telling how many children our man whore of an older brother has running around that he doesn't know about." Mel yelled at him.

"Chris you're really sweet you didn't have to do this." Paige told him.

"Aunt Pay you know I did and I would have done it anyway." Chris replied. She knew damn well that he thought he owed her because she helped him with his flashbacks not only that but she was his favorite aunt.

"At least you guys weren't the ones who had to go shopping with them I think I was scarred for life." Liz commented rolling her eyes.

"That is because you drew the short end of the stick Lizzie I flat out refused to go shopping with them. It's not my fault you let Cal, Prue, and Lilly talk you into going with them." Bianca informed her she had known better than to go shopping with those guys.

"Hey I wasn't as bad as Doc Halliwell I'll never figure out why they let him be a damn doctor. He was playing with a damn breast pump and he didn't know what the hell it was for. So tell me that he needs to operate on people." Henry said doubling over with laughter.

"Wy I know that you've had to work on the maternity ward before because I'm the one who sent you up there. If you're going to do stupid things I'm not going to let you be a doctor in that hospital any more." Eva told him.

"I was confused for a second I know that happens to me a lot but I was I can't help it. And your son was into it too him and Chuck were egging me on as usual." Wyatt defended himself.

"And we all know that you don't back down from a challenge if Chuck issues it. and I just shudder when I think about Ro running around unsupervised in a store for infants." Mel said sighing.

"Speaking of overgrown infants my boyfriend happens to be MIA right now he was supposed to be here too." Patty said that fact had just dawned on her.

"Oh he is being held for ransom too but he'll be fine Chuck won't let Troy do anything too drastic to him. At least we don't think so but we're hoping for the best." Henry admitted.

"You boys are all really sweet I can't believe you guys did all of this." Prue said to her nephews.

"No Hank, Parker, and I are the sweet ones Wyatt and Coop are just vain." Chris replied.

"So where is my boyfriend exactly?" Mel asked she hadn't seen or heard from Roman all day in all truthfulness he had been acting weird around her for a couple of months now. Like he was observing her and her habits or something like that. But then again she really had to cut him some slack between graduation and then starting the academy she hadn't really had that much time for him.

"Honestly that is a question that I don't have an answer to. He probably doing something we don't want to know about. He should be along shortly though." Henry assured her.

"You say that like he comes in sizes other than short." Val couldn't pass up the chance to say something about Roman's height.

"Hey Halliwell we're here now it's time for you to pay me my damn ransom or else." Troy called out to Wyatt walking down the stairs of the club.

"I refuse to pay you that ridiculous ransom for him really I refuse to pay ransom for either or them. Chris and Hen both informed me that I'm not allowed to negotiate with terrorists." Wyatt replied.

"Troy what the hell do I have to pay you to get my boyfriend back?" Calleigh asked rolling her eyes at him he really was an overgrown kid.

"Two kegs of beer, a box of good cigars, and a place to hold a high stakes poker game." Troy replied.

"Liz pay your brother his damn ransom because I'm not dealing with him." Calleigh told her friend.

"Not a chance, Troy I can't believe you're gambling again." Liz said to him with her hands on her hips.

"I'm not gambling again Lizzie I never stopped gambling." Troy told his sister. "Alright guys come on down and bring the stuff with you. I guess I have to let you go and find some place else to have my poker game." He called out to his friends.

Parker and Roman came down the stairs carrying a piece of plywood with a baby food fort on it. Ricky and Chuck were carrying several furniture boxes.

"What the hell is that?" Eva asked though with those boys she really didn't want to know.

"This is our little project we've been working on for a week. We got bored and built a fort out of baby food containers." Roman explained.

"So this is what you do with your free time?" Mel asked him arching an eyebrow at him.

"Pretty much since I never get to see you anymore I have to find some way to occupy my time." Roman replied making her feel more than a little guilty.

"What is with all the furniture boxes?" Piper asked not really needing or wanting to know what they were up to.

"I am proud to report that after kidnapping Ricky and Parker to assist us all of you now have cribs set up. And Aunt Phoebe this is going to please you very much we got all of Prue's shit moved out of the condo." Chuck reported proudly.

"I knew that we kept you guys around for a reason but you really didn't have to do any of this. And I don't think I'll quite know how to act not having to look at all of Prue's old stuff anymore." Phoebe said a little misty eyed. Part of it was her pregnancy hormones but she couldn't help but think that this meant her oldest baby really was never coming back home.

* * *

Opening Credits:

Theme:

Chariot- Gavin Degraw

Starring:

Wyatt Halliwell- Wes Ramsey

Chris Halliwell- Drew Fuller

Henry Matthews Jr.- Channing Tatum

Cooper Halliwell Jr.- Paul Walker

Charles Bradford- Jonathan Rhys Meyer

Lila Nicolae- Jordana Brewster

Roman Nicolae- Ben McKenzie

Elizabeth Shane- Bethany Joy Galeotti

Parker Halliwell- Eddie Cibrian

Troy Shane- David Boreanez

Bianca Hoyt- Marisol Nichols

Calleigh Cavanaugh- Anne Hathaway

And

Prue Halliwell- Jenifer Love Hewitt

With:

Melinda Halliwell- Amanda Bynes

Valerie Halliwell- Eliza Dushku

Penny Halliwell- Daneel Harris

Carly Matthews- Sophia Bush

Patty Matthews- Rachel Bilson

Ricky Bradford- Taylor Lautner

Jack Halliwell- Jensen Ackles

Alan Halliwell- Chris Pine

Brady Halliwell- Michael Bublé

Hailey Mitchell- Amanda Seyfried

Puck Cavanaugh- Mark Salling

And

Emily Bradford- Hilary Burton

* * *

Parker was sitting at the kitchen table of the manor looking through the classifieds he really had to find a place to live. Sure he knew that he could continue to free load off of his sisters but he didn't like doing that it made him feel like less of a man. He sighed when he failed to find an apartment in his price range.

"Parks why do you look like you're mad at the paper?" Piper asked her little brother she was sitting next to him with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Because I'm looking for an apartment and I have yet to find one that I can afford." Parker replied.

"Parks I don't know how many times I have to tell you that you can stay as long as you want to." Piper said trying to get through to him that she wanted him there.

"No Pip it's ok really it's about time that I looked for a place of my own anyway. I've been thinking about it for a while now." Parker said waving off her concern.

"And I've told him numerous times that he can stay with me and Henry it's no big deal." Paige said jumping into the conversation.

"Andy and I have both told him that he always has a room at our house any time he wants it." Prue said she thought he was being stubborn about the whole thing. But then again she had lived with her sisters until she died. Besides that she didn't want him to think he had to move just because she and Andy were married she also didn't want him to think that she didn't want him around.

"You guys that is really nice but I don't want to feel like I'm freeloading off of any of you. You all have kids and I don't want to be in the way." Parker said he really didn't want them to feel like they had to take care of him.

"Parker you're our little brother it's our job to worry about you and take care of you. You could never be in the way no matter how hard you tried. But I don't blame you if you don't want to move in with Phoebe or Paige they can't cook to save their lives. Prue isn't much better but you would be right next door if you ever needed to use the book." Piper said trying to get him to see reason.

Parker rolled his eyes at her "Alright mom I'll think about it." he said sarcastically.

"Don't be a smart ass Parker you're supposed to be the sweet one." Phoebe informed him.

"I can't help it Pheebs I'm a Halliwell. Guys really don't worry about me. Hank told me that I could move in with them, Val told me that if she can ever find a place I can move in with her, and Chuck said if nothing else I can move in with him." Parker replied.

"I wouldn't live with Val if my life depended on it. She has tried talking me into it but she is crazy if she thinks it's happening." Mel said coming into the kitchen via the side door Henry and Chris were right behind her.

"It can't be any worse than living with Prue and Wyatt." Chris said rolling his eyes those two drove him to the brink.

"Dare I ask what you two had my baby doing all night?" Piper asked her son and nephew with her eyebrow raised.

"The same thing we do every night. Mel is pretty much a natural at this whole narc thing we will be more than happy to have her." Henry said smiling at his little cousin.

"Hank the things you do tend to get you shot so I hope you wouldn't have Mel doing those same things." Paige told her son looking at him hard.

"Well I can promise that we didn't have her draw her gun more than once." Chris admitted shyly and then he consulted his watch. "And on that note I have to go I have things to do this morning."

"You're not staying for breakfast?" Piper asked him it was almost impossible for her to get all of her kids together under one roof at the same time anymore.

"No mom I have things to do but I promise I'll come have breakfast with you tomorrow morning and I'll even make Wy come with me." Chris replied.

Henry arched his eyebrow and cocked his head to the side "These things wouldn't have anything to do with a blonde that happens to be my girlfriend's favorite cousin now would they?" he asked highly amused.

Chris narrowed his eyes at his best friend "You're getting to be as bad as Prue and yes maybe I do have a breakfast date with Rachel she is my friend."

Henry groaned and smacked himself in the center of the forehead "Chris I'm telling you she wants you so bad man and you can't even see it. Don't be an idiot like Wyatt, Prue will have a stroke if you are."

"I will be the first one to admit that I have liked Rachel that way since high school I've never once tried to deny that. So there I'm not an idiot like Wy was." Chris replied thinking he had bested his cousin.

"Yes you are because it has been like five years and you won't admit to her that you like her as more than a friend. C. Perry she is sending you all the signals open your eyes and pay attention to them." Henry stressed to him getting the better of him yet again.

"Ok now with your permission I'm going to breakfast with my eyes wide open." Chris replied sarcastically making his eyes bulge to prove his point.

"Hell yeah get out of here my man. You seriously need to get some because you're being crabby." Henry said giving him his permission to leave.

"Good I'm borrowing the Mustang I'll bring it back later." Chris yelled behind him as he walked out the side door.

"He won't say anything else to you about what happened with Julie will he?" Piper asked her nephew she was worried about her little Peanut he had his heart broken.

Henry shook his head "Nope that topic is not open for discussion right now if I give him time he'll tell me."

"Well I would really love it if you could get something out of him because he was really over the moon for her." Piper replied.

"Look that isn't my first priority right now. Prue has put me on campaign get Lilly and Coop back together not that I want anything to do with it but someone needs to supervise her. And then she is on operation find Val a boyfriend but I put my foot down on that one I told her she was on her own. But I'm sure she would find operation Get Chris Laid a lot more entertaining." Henry said.

"Yeah honey go work on that because I have a feeling it's going to take a lot longer than you think Chris is very stubborn just like a sister I have." Paige said looking at Piper as she spoke.

"Ok I'm going to see B and maybe catch a nap before I go to work at my second job as cupid's helper." Henry said sarcastically before orbing out.

* * *

"Mom, mom," Paige said growing frustrated with Bianca who didn't seem to be listening to her at the moment "Mother." She tried but she still didn't get her desired results "Bianca!" she finally yelled and Bianca looked up from what she was doing.

"What Paige I was reading something I have to get my final grades sent into magic school. And it is mom to you unless anyone else is around." Bianca replied rolling her eyes at her daughter.

"I called you mom I even tried mother but you were ignoring me." Paige said sarcastically she was so much like Chris sometimes it wasn't funny.

Bianca rolled her eyes again but she couldn't help but smile at her daughter. "What do you need baby girl?" she asked her sweetly.

"I asked you if you thought that a swarm demon could have anything to do with turning Uncle Jake?" Paige repeated the question that Bianca had ignored once before.

"No I don't they don't have enough power to turn him. You have to keep in mind that Jake is a very powerful witch and a simple lower level demon isn't going to have much of an effect on him." Bianca reminded her.

"Mom we have killed every demon that has anything to do with him in the future and I don't think we have arrived at the answer yet." Paige sighed this was way harder than she thought it would be and it was getting on her nerves but then again she had her father's patients.

Bianca looked up from what she was doing again and she put her hand on top of her daughter's "Paige baby I promise you that you're going to figure out what happened and you're going to fix it. You just have to have faith in yourself and in Dom, Jack, Alan, and Brady. Unless of course Dom has done something to you in which case I will kick his ass for you."

"No mom Dom hasn't done anything to me and I could kick his ass myself if I did anything to me." Paige assured her mother.

"Ok sweetie I was just making sure I can't have him being a jackass to my baby." Bianca said smiling at her.

Just then a white cluster of orbs appeared in the air and they cleared to reveal Hank.

"Thank God you're here Uncle Hank talk some sense into this woman tell her that I'm running out of time here and I need to find out what happened to Uncle Jake fast." Paige pleaded with her favorite uncle.

"Babe I think she might be running out of time here and we need to do something to help them." Henry parroted dutifully doing his best to suppress a laugh.

Bianca looked at Henry and scowled "I know that Hank but I don't want her running off and getting hurt either."

"B she comes by it naturally she is a Halliwell and you're her mother she is going to rush headlong into things and there is nothing you or I can do about it." Henry replied.

Paige looked indignantly towards Henry "I do not rush headlong into things Uncle Hank I resent that and I don't know how many times I have to tell you people not to compare me to my mother."

"Hey I'm sitting right here and there are worse people in the world that you could have taken after. Just be thankful that you didn't take after your Aunt Maria or your Aunt Prue." Bianca pointed out to her.

"Shit we would all be screwed if I was like Aunt Maria she doesn't have the bad ass gene. At least if I were like Aunt Prue I could count on being a kick ass demon hunter. But that is a moot point according to grandma I am my daddy made over." Paige said for some reason she didn't mind being compared to Chris.

"Well you got the bad ass demon hunter gene from both sides my dear so you don't have to worry about that." Henry chuckled.

"And why do you love your dad so much more than you love me?" Bianca asked pretending to be hurt.

"I don't love daddy more than I love you mom I just happen to like him more than I like you." Paige replied with a straight face.

"Paige Victoria if that is the case go rant and rave at your dad. If you don't like me as much as you like him I don't have to listen to you vent." Bianca said in a joking tone.

"No don't you dare go anywhere near your dad right now he is with Rachel and I'm hoping maybe one of them will finally make a move." Henry said quickly.

"I told Rachel to get her head out of her ass two months ago and make a move on him." Bianca replied shaking her head.

"I probably shouldn't tell you two this but since I feel bad about lying to you for so long I'll throw you a bone. You don't have to worry dad and my other mom won't have any problems getting together just leave them be." Paige informed them.

"This coming from the woman who swore that Julie was her mother. I don't know if we should trust you." Henry replied with a smirk on his face.

"Uncle Hank I swear that she is the mother of all my dad's children except for me." Paige swore to them.

"Honey if you want to call her mom, just go ahead and call her mom. I know how you were raised you won't hurt my feelings or make me mad." Bianca assured her.

"But you're my mom, mom right now we have a pretty good relationship I don't want to mess that up.

"Well obviously in the future I have my head up my ass and I let you go. So that doesn't make me that great in my book. But whatever you want is fine with me." Bianca told her.

"Mom really I don't care what you did before I know you're not going to do it again. And I really don't feel like having this conversation right now. I have a fiancé and three uncles to track down. They have been in the underworld all night and they are probably no closer to finding anything out down there than I am up here." Paige said all in one breath.

Henry went to her and grabbed her by the arms "First off remember to breathe. Paige you'll figure it out and who knows maybe you're working the wrong angle. But you still have at least another month don't worry about it now go fine the guys and we'll see you later." he said gently trying to make her understand.

Paige took a deep breath she felt better. "Ok, thanks Uncle Hank this is why you're my favorite uncle. I'll see you guys later." she said before she orbed out. All the while thinking that she didn't have another month. She had two days before the people they had left in the future fixed things from their end and she ended up stuck in the past. Then history would only repeat itself if they didn't do anything to change it.

* * *

Jake groaned as he sat up on Victor's couch he had been staying at his grandpa's house some nights because he just couldn't stand to be at home if he knew that Greg was going to be there. And that was why he found himself waking up achy all over this morning. Well that and the fact that he had been attacked by yet another demon. There was just one small problem since he found out that he was going to turn evil in the future no one had been able to heal him when he got hurt.

He knew this and yet he still insisted on going to the underworld alone last night to see if he could find out about anyone who wanted to turn him evil. That was a huge mistake and he had a few busted ribs to prove it. That was in addition to the huge gash he had across his abdomen he had received that the week before when he was once again hunting demons on his own. From the looks of it, it was starting to get infected and it needed stitches because it had yet to stop bleeding. He had evidence of this because he had once again bled through his white t-shirt.

"Whoa what do you think you're doing?" Victor asked his grandson as he tried to sit up.

"I'm getting up grandpa." Jake explained he thought that much had been evident to Victor but apparently he had been wrong.

"Coop you need to stay down sitting up is only going to make things worse. That is the second t-shirt you've had on. We had to change your bandage during the night and you had already bled through that shirt." Sam explained to him.

"I don't know what else to do about it I've been taking care of it and I can't go to the hospital because I can't explain it. And I can't be healed because apparently I'm an evil bastard." Jake replied just a little on the sarcastic side.

"That is why they called me over here." Eva smiled down at him holding her doctor's kit.

"Aunt Eva I would have thought that you of all people wouldn't want to do a damn thing to help me. Beings as I apparently put your daughter through hell in the future though that might not happen because she seems to hate me now." Jake said he was feeling more than a little sorry for himself at the moment.

"I don't hate you Jake and neither does Lilly. She just needs time that is all. You two will get back together and you won't put her through hell because you're never going to turn evil pal. Now lift up your shirt so I can see what's going on with you." Eva assured him. She really needed to see how badly he was hurt this time.

With one hell of an effort Jake managed to sit up and put his feet on the floor before he very gently ripped his shirt over his head. The right side of his ribcage was one massive purple bruise. While he had a huge gashing cut that was about three inches long across his abdomen.

"Cooper Jacob that is infected you should have come to me sooner not only that but it needs stitches." Eva said when she saw the cut on that ran across his abdomen.

"I didn't think you'd want to see me after what I did to Lilly. So I've been trying to take care of it myself. I didn't want to tell Wy he would only worry about me and tell my mom. I don't want her stressing right now." Jake replied.

"Like I said you and Lilly will work it out. Soon she will realize that she can't love anyone other than you. So I owe it to her to make sure you're still around on the day she realizes that. Now what I'm about to do isn't going to feel nice but it has to be done." Eva said looking at him concerned it was a miracle that he wasn't running a fever or anything like that.

"Aunt Eva what are you going to do to me?" Jake asked not really liking the direction this conversation was taking.

"I'm going to stitch that cut up after I cut out the infected part. And then I'm going to send one of your grandpas to the drug store to get the medication I'm going to prescribe you." Eva explained to him.

Jake jumped off the couch the best he could given what kind of pain he was in. "Nope no way in hell I draw the line right there. There is no way you're cutting on me without knocking me out first I can't take that kind of pain." He whined.

"Jake don't make me call somebody to hold you down. You know you can't go to the hospital for this and you don't want anyone else to know so you really have no other choice." Eva reminded him.

"But I can't take the pain of letting you hack on me." Jake whined some more he really wasn't a big fan of pain.

Eva rolled her eyes at him "Jake honestly I wasn't going to cut on you while you're awake I have a pill that will knock you out so that you won't be awake while I'm operating on you. Now I should tell you that this isn't something I should do alone. I'm going to call Maria she won't lecture you or anything like that and she knows how to keep her mouth shut."

"Fine I don't care do what you have to do as long as I'm not in mind numbing amounts of pain anymore." Jake relented.

"Good I'm glad you see things my way. Maria I could use some help for like an hour." Eva called out.

Maria shimmered into Victor's house a moment later. "Yes Aunt Eva?" she asked her hands on her hips.

"I need to do a minor operation and I really could use a hand." Eva replied sweetly.

"Just tell me that we're not operating on one of the odd couple over here." Maria said pointing at Victor and Sam.

"Nope we're operating on Jake a demon got a hold of him. And lets just say that he can't be healed right now so we're his only option." Eva informed her.

"Aunt Eva really it has been a couple of years since I was a surgical nurse. I'm used to working with little kids." Maria said a little uneasy.

"It's Jake just think of him as a two year old in a grown man's body. Lord knows he whines like a two year old." Eva replied.

"I resent that Aunt Eva I do not act like a two year old." Jake replied indignantly.

"Really she was being generous Coop I tend to think of you as an infant in a grown man's body." Sam said laughing at his own wit.

Eva took a vial of pills out of her bag and shook two out. "Take two of these and normally I know that you're not supposed to do this but this time we can make an exception. Victor give him some whiskey to chase those down while me and Maria go scrub up for this."

Victor did as he was told and he made sure Jake took his pills he was out before Eva and Maria ever got back from washing their hands. Eva cut out the areas of Jake's cut that looked infected. Maria stood by her and handed her the tools she needed. It didn't take them that long at all and Eva let Maria stitch him up. Jake stayed asleep through all of that.

"Alright he should be out for a little while longer don't worry about him just let him sleep. I just wrote him a prescription for some painkillers and a high-grade antibiotic. One of you needs to go pick that up so he can start taking them as soon as possible." Eva instructed them.

"I'll go get it I have nothing better to do with my time." Sam offered his services.

"Thanks Eva I didn't know who else to call." Victor said expressing his gratitude.

"You don't have to thank me I still love him even if my daughter does have her head up her ass right now where he is concerned." Eva replied.

"Tell him I said that he better take care of himself or I will let my little sister beat his ass. I have to go though I left Lyn with Tyler not such a great idea she is testing her powers out right about now." Maria said waving before she shimmered out.

* * *

Rachel and Chris were sitting across from each other in a booth. Every now and then she would look up at him and smile. She was growing frustrated with him since he didn't seem to be reacting to any of the signals she was sending him.

"So this is really nice we don't have to worry about any of our annoying ass siblings bothering us this time hopefully." Chris said smiling back at her.

"My sister has no idea what personal space is I'm sorry to say. And don't worry about Wy I'm used to him. I get why you had to cancel on me the other night don't worry about that either you had to help Mel study." Rachel replied running her foot up the back of his leg.

Chris remembering what Henry had said before leaned in and kissed Rachel. "I know you think I've been ignoring your signs but I haven't been. I've just been too scared to tell you that I really like you. I've had these feelings for you since high school but we could never get our timing right."

Rachel broke out in a huge grin across her face so that her blue green eyes lit up. "I was starting to wonder about that. I thought that maybe you were as blind as Wy used to be."

"Nobody could ever be as bad as Wy was. I'm sorry I just needed time to get over Julie but for the record I've had a really hard time trying to keep my hands off of you." Chris said winking at her.

"Chris I've done everything but shove my tongue down your throat. So yeah I've had a pretty hard time keeping my hands off you too." Rachel assured him.

"So I guess we take things slow from here. I'm giving you fair warning right now there are going to be times when you can't get a hold of me and you won't know where I am but it's not because I'm avoiding you are anything like that it's because I have responsibilities. And you're just going to have to accept the fact that I'm close to my family. Not to mention you're probably going to get very aggravated with Hank and I at some point but we're a team you don't get one of us without having to deal with us both." Chris said he wanted that all out in the open before he got himself into another relationship he never wanted to be hurt the way Julie had hurt him again.

"Chris I know and I understand all of that you know that I love your family. And I think it's only fair that I have to put up with Hank since you have to put up with B all the time. I know that is not an easy woman to get along with." Rachel replied putting his fears to rest.

"Rach we've wasted so much time being stupid I don't know where to go from here." Chris admitted he had really only ever been with one woman.

"Well I think where we were a second ago is a real good place to start." Rachel said reaching across the table and kissing him again.

* * *

Cole walked up behind Nicole and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good morning Tex." He said kissing her on the neck.

"Good morning Cole I thought I told you not to be calling me Tex no more I'm from Georgia." Nicole reminded him.

"I know but I get such a cute reaction out of you when I call you Tex. I can't resist myself." Cole replied growling into her neck.

"Cole stop I'm trying to make you breakfast." Nicole said swatting at him her thick southern accent coming out when she yelled at him.

"The only thing I want for breakfast is you." Cole replied holding to her tighter.

"Mom you home? I need to talk to you." Troy called out from the front door.

"Oh shit." Nicole cussed any other time he wouldn't have showed up but now when she was in the middle of something he had to come barging in.

"You want me to go?" Cole asked.

Nicole shrugged and sighed "No you might as well stay they're all going to find out sooner or later. It might as well be now unless you don't want to be with me."

"Of course I want to be with you I'm not going anywhere." Cole assured her.

"Baby I'm in the kitchen come on back." Nicole called to her son.

Troy came into the kitchen a minute later with a charming smile on his face. Nicole rolled her eyes when she saw that it meant he wanted something. Troy kinda cocked his head to the side and scrunched up his face when he saw Cole standing in the kitchen of his childhood home with his arms around his mom. "I'm not gonna have to make sure that you two don't behave like a couple of teenagers am I?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about Troy." Nicole replied.

"I'm talking about you're all hugged up with the lawyer. The next thing I know I'm going to be getting a call from the police telling me I need to come pick you up because you and Cole were making out in the back seat of his car." Troy explained as if that should have been evident to her.

"So I take it that you're not going to kill me then?" Cole asked giving him a grin.

"Not unless you do something to hurt my mom and then you're a dead man. I just want to see her happy and you seem to make her happy. She deserves that much after what Tim did to her. Now you'll never get her to admit it to you but he hurt her really bad and she never got over it. I just have one thing to ask of you I want you to make her forget about him and all the pain he put her through. But this is the only warning that I'm going to give you if you make her cry I'll make you cry." Troy replied locking eyes with him to make sure they understood each other.

"Troy be nice to him." Nicole warned him.

"That was me being nice mom I hate to break it to you but it's my job to make sure that no man ever hurts you again. Now I've said all I need to say on the matter you won't hear from me about it again." Troy said defensively.

"So, I take it that you came over for a reason other than to talk about my love life." Nicole stated but it was a question and Troy knew that.

"Funny that you should ask that because I need a really huge favor mommy." Troy said sweetly as he batted his eyelashes at her.

Nicole sighed and rolled her eyes this one was going to be good he had just called her mommy he only did that when he really wanted something. "What did you do this time Troy?" she asked a little annoyed thinking that he had somehow managed to get himself into trouble again.

"It just needed a place that I could have a little get together Lizzie wouldn't let me use her apartment." Troy was trying to sound innocent but from the look on Nicole's face she just wasn't buying it.

"What kind of get together are we talking about here Troy?" Nicole asked she knew her son too well.

"I need a place where I can have a poker game." Troy said looking down at the floor.

"Well I've seen your poker games so not only no but hell no Troy." Nicole told him throwing her hands up in the air.

"Ok so it was worth a try I'm pretty sure I can talk Chuck into it. If not I'll talk Ro into it he can be talked into a lot of things. And on that note I really have to go I have things to do and I'll be in deep shit if I'm late." Troy said looking at his watch. He had to meet Val and he was pretty sure that she wouldn't be too happy with him if he was late.

"What's her name Troy?" Nicole asked more than a little amused her son only got the look he had on his face now when there was a woman involved.

"I don't know what you're talking about mom. But like I said I've got to go don't worry I won't say a word to anyone about you and Cole." Troy said before he walked back the way he came.

Nicole groaned and leaned into Cole after Troy had left. "Ugh, that boy is such a handful and he was the easy one to raise." Liz hadn't exactly been bad but she was always into something with Wyatt and that hadn't changed over the years.

"I think he's funny Nic." Cole replied.

"You would Cole you try coming home and having your house overrun by one of his poker games and then you tell me how funny you think he is." Nicole informed him.

"Admittedly I don't know shit about having kids ask me again in a few years after I have Dom." Cole chuckled.

"Well let me tell you that Troy was no walk in the park and like I said he was the easy one to raise. But that is because he is a boy I only had to worry about what he was going to get into. With Lizzie not only did I have to worry about what she was doing with Wyatt but she also had one hell of a mouth on her." Nicole said just shuddering at the memories of some of the fights she and Liz used to get into.

"I'll take your word for it Nic. Now I thought you mentioned something about breakfast Tex." Cole said kissing her neck again.

"You keep calling me Tex and I'm going to let you starve." Nicole replied but deep down she liked him calling her that. She just wasn't going to admit it to him or he would find something much worse than that to call her.

* * *

Huck really didn't want to admit it but somehow his sex god reputation had been diminished he didn't know when it happened and he didn't know how it happened. He just knew that it happened. He didn't like it not in the least little bit. Come on now he wasn't just Huck the sex god anymore he was Huck the sex god who also happened to be a soldier it had been the easiest six weeks of his life. He had graduated one day and he had reported for basic two days later and now he was finished with that. At least until the first weekend every month. But that should have added to his reputation as a sex god somehow though it had the opposite effect.

No, that wasn't what had ruined his reputation either that had more to do with that fact that he was chasing around Penny like a dog chasing his tail. Point in case was right now he was lugging around her shopping bags while she, Emily, and Hailey walked giggling in front of him.

Huck had no choice but to think that maybe for the first time in his life he was whipped. No he couldn't even stand the thought that was one thing he would never be. The women flocked to him he didn't have to work this hard to get one to notice him. _Then what are you doing in the mall on a Saturday morning carrying bags when they're tons of babes down on the beach who would kill to get with you?_ He asked himself. The answer to that was simple Penny had him wrapped around her little finger to the point where he couldn't tell her no for fear of breaking her heart.

_Oh God Huck just admit it this girl has you so messed up that it isn't funny. Just one smile from her and you come undone. It's sick really you haven't even looked at anyone else in months. That is just not like you stud it's taking away from your badassness. But you know that she will be more than well worth the wait. _Huck was carrying on a whole mental conversation with himself.

Huck really had a nice view from where he was walking too. Penny had this way of walking around like she owned the place. It made his heart hammer in his chest to the point where he felt like he was having heart palpitations. For the first time in his life he found himself being the chaser instead of the chasee. Hell he was even ignoring the looks that other women were giving him that just was not like him. In the old days Huck would have been all up on that shit flirting like crazy and flexing his muscles but now he didn't do any of that. He needed to have his head examined this was so unlike him that it wasn't funny. He just kept his eyes on the prize though he had worked too long and hard to turn back now.

"Huck you alright back there?" Penny asked him turning to smile at him.

Huck had to stop a goofy grin from spreading across his face and he had to keep his knees from going weak at the sight of her smile. He just shrugged and shot her one of his killer smiles "I'm golden babe I'm just following you girls." He replied trying to get some of his studdliness back. _ Damn it Huck calm down. _He cussed himself mentally he couldn't even talk to her without his heart racing.

"Well I would have thought that shopping with 'chicks' on a Saturday morning would take away from your badassness." Hailey formed air quotes around the word chicks openly mocking Huck.

"No shopping with a bunch of ugly chicks on a Saturday morning would take away from my badassness but you three chicks happen to be smokin' hot so I don't see a problem here." Huck replied and he did a happy dance inside that was what he was supposed to sound like.

"Huck if you like living I wouldn't hit on me if I were you my boyfriend has been known to get insanely jealous. He would totally kick your ass." Emily informed him flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. She didn't like to think about the fact that Jack would be leaving soon and what that would mean for her.

Huck flexed his muscles the best he could "Jack doesn't scare me I could take him." Oh yeah that was classic Huck right there he was on a roll now.

"Huck, Jackie is older than you and I think he may be bigger than you." Penny pointed out to him.

Huck scoffed at that "By like an inch babe but he totally can't touch this body." _Much better dude don't make it seem like you're trying too hard. _Never had he had to coach himself when it came to a woman before.

"Don't flatter yourself Huck an infant has a better body than you." Hailey replied rolling her bright blue eyes. The Halliwells were really starting to rub off on her and she liked it.

"Hails I miss the days when you were still quiet and withdrawn. What do I have to do to get that version of you back?" Huck asked raising his eyebrow at her.

Hailey put her hand to her chin like she was thinking about it. "Well if you drop dead then maybe I'll think about it." she retorted.

Penny laughed at the stricken look on Huck's face "That is it Hails you spend way too much time with Mel she is starting to rub off on you and not in a good way."

"I will have you know that I barely even see Mel unless it's at work she has no free time anymore. I have been hanging around with Charlie and Ricky." Hailey replied like Penny should have known that.

"Oh spending time with my brother and his girlfriend is so much better. Their idea of a good time is sticking their heads under one of their cars and working on it all day. Penny and I seriously need to monitor who you're spending all your time with. I mean if you were with Val and Carly it wouldn't be so bad but no you prefer Mel, Charlie, and Ricky. Girl you need some help." Emily informed her like that was the worst thing in the world that she could be doing.

"Gee Em I didn't know that I had to get the ok from you for who I spend my time with. Had I known that I would have made up a list and asked you to sign it." Hailey replied rolling her eyes. Oh she was so turning into a Halliwell. They seemed to have that effect on people.

Huck had to laugh his ass off at that "See I told you guys she used to be quiet and now she is like this I don't know what happened but I miss the sweet innocent version of Hailey."

"Huck that would be because she is totally tuning into a member of our group and she knows it." Penny assured him giving him a wink.

And there it went all the steam that Huck had built up was out the window the minute she winked at him. "Well of course I should have thought about that. We all are pretty badass." Huck said like he had been silly to think otherwise. He could feel his knees going weak again but he fought it. Damn Val had never even made him feel like that but that was probably because they had never been anything more than fuck buddies.

"No I think not there is no way that I am in the troublemakers group. I know you guys want to throw Aunt Piper into early labor. She has threatened me with what she would do to me if I joined forces with you guys. I am merely here with you this morning because my normal group is busy." Hailey said making it sound like they were her consolation prize.

"Hails mark my words it's just a matter of time before we get you to join us so you might as well get used to it." Penny said like she was talking nonsense.

"Damn right Hails we have so much more fun in this group." Huck agreed with Penny all the while he was enjoying the view he got from watching her walk.

* * *

"Damn Val I can't believe you actually brought that boy out into public for a change." Carly said rolling over on the beach towel she was laying on to face her cousin who was laying next to her. They were spending the morning at the beach with Troy and Jason who were both at the moment down at the water's edge playing catch with a football.

"Well I thought it was about time I can't keep our relationship a secret forever and Prue is going to be pissed that I kept this from her this long. Besides that I'm a grown woman now I can do what I want to." Val replied.

"I'm sure that's going to go over real well with Aunt Phoebe when you tell her that. Yep I can say for sure that she is so going to accept that explanation without question." Carly said sarcastically rolling her eyes. Like she had any room to give people advice when it came to things like that.

"Ok Leigh there was no need for the sarcasm I know that I should have told mom before now. But that would have meant that I had to tell Prue too and you know my sister she will either be thrilled or she will be pissed I really don't want to chance it. Now that I'm out of school though I don't see where they can have an issue with it." Val said at least that was what she had been hoping for. After all she had called things off with Huck so she could work on her relationship with Troy.

"Lets see for starters they will have an issue with the fact he is eight years older than you Val. I want you to know that he will be middle aged before you ever get out of your thirties." Carly pointed out to her.

Val pushed her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose so she could glare at her cousin. "Carly trust me I do know that and I didn't say that I was going to marry him. We're just living in the moment. Honestly I don't know that I ever want to be tied down by marriage and I know that Troy isn't ready to settle down yet so we're good as gold right now. What ever happens later happens."

Carly laughed a little bit to herself when she heard her cousin's speech "Wow things I thought I would never hear come out of a cupid's mouth."

"I'm only half cupid and it just so happens that I inherited my mother's wild child ways so that doesn't help my case a whole lot." Val reasoned with her not that Carly could be reasoned with.

"Hey I'm not saying anything I'm like Aunt Phoebe too Jason is cute and everything but I don't know if I want to marry him. Hell I'm barely eighteen I'm not even thinking about marriage or love yet. The only thing I care about is that he is good in bed." Carly said as if that should have been evident.

"Troy isn't so bad in that department either." Val wiggled her eyebrows it was all about sex with those two.

"Yeah but is he as good as Huck?" Carly asked she had been wondering about Huck herself. It didn't matter that she had Jason to her sex was sex. She would take it anyway she could get it.

"He's better despite Huck being a man whore Troy still has more experience than he does and trust me he knows how to use that experience." Val assured her cousin.

"Honey Troy was a man whore too once upon a time but you seriously have him whipped. This is the longest relationship he has ever had. That is saying something for you and I think this might be your longest relationship too." Carly pointed out it was just like her to keep track of things like that.

"What are you two laying over here gabbing about?" Jason asked coming over and shaking himself dry above Carly.

"Damn it Jay you're just like a dog." Carly bitched at him.

Val squealed a little bit when Troy did the same thing to her. "Troy that was cold I can't believe you just did that to me."

"Oh well me and Jason were just worried about you two getting too hot laying up here in the sun. We don't want you guys to get a heat stroke or anything like that." Troy said trying to sound all innocent but he had the same mischievous glint in his brown eyes that Jason had in his blue eyes.

Without a word of warning each man scooped his girlfriend up in his arms and began walking towards the water.

"Troy Timothy Shane what are you doing to me?" Val demanded struggling to get free of his iron grip.

"Don't worry about it Val." Troy replied.

"Damn it Jason Daniel Jackson put me down right now or I will kick your ass for this later." Carly yelled at Jason but he just laughed at her.

"Oh Carly you don't scare me you're all bark and no bite." Jason said as he continued laughing at her.

Before either Carly or Val knew what was going on they had both been deposited in the water.

"Oh Troy you know that I'm going to kill you when I get my hands on you so I would suggest that you start running now." Val said she got up and took off running after Troy. He eventually caught her and picked her up before he jumped into the water with her. She held his head under water for a minute and he kissed her when she finally let him up.

Jason bit the bullet and jumped in with Carly "I'm sorry baby I just had to do it." he said sweetly trying to sound contrite.

Carly splashed water in his face "Something tells me that you're not sorry at all but it's ok I forgive you this time." She replied before she kissed him.

* * *

Patty and Ricky both were laying underneath the truck they were working on. Working on cars was one of the many things that they had in common. "Charlie hand me the biggest socket you can find." He called out to her.

"Ricky I would but the last time I checked you have all the sockets over by you I was just getting ready to ask you to hand me one." Patty replied.

"Shit ok I don't know where they are now because I don't feel them over here." Ricky said after a moment.

"There not over here either now we're going to have to look for the damn things." Patty said in resignation. They both slid out from underneath the truck. They were both covered in grease from head to toe.

Ricky wiped some of the sweat off his brow using the sleeve of his coveralls. "The next time Mel decides to go out and buy a piece of shit truck remind me that you and I are going with her to make sure she gets a good one."

"That is for sure I'm not spending hours under a damn truck that isn't even mine anymore." Patty agreed with him.

"Well this truck really isn't a piece of shit she got a good deal on it. It just needs some minor things tuned up. Hell it's a lot nicer than my truck now that I think about it." Ricky said and then he frowned a little bit that was until he saw the Patty had a smudge of grease on her left cheek and he had to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny Ricky?" she asked him testily.

"You should see yourself you have grease on your cheek." He replied grabbing his sides where he was rolling with laughter.

Patty walked purposely over to the pan of grease that they had drained and she stuck her finger in it before she walked back over to Ricky and wiped it on his face. "There now we match." She said smirking at him smugly.

"Oh that is it come here you." Ricky said and he had to chase after her because she started running from him. When he caught her he started tickling her.

"Ricky stop this isn't funny." Patty said barely able to talk because she was laughing so hard.

"You're right this isn't funny it's down right hilarious. Now say that Ricky is the best boyfriend in the entire world and I'll stop." Ricky said working harder at his ministrations.

Patty shook her head stubbornly "No way you'll never get me to say it."

"Well then I guess I have no choice but to keep tickling you." Ricky replied. Patty turned her head and kissed him effectively stopping him from tickling her. He turned her around so she was facing him and he held her closer to him. The pair were quite a sight standing there in their grease stained coveralls making out.

Ricky reached down and brushed a stray lock of hair out of Patty's face very gently. He couldn't help but think that she looked beautiful grease stains and all. Quite truthfully she looked so damn hot at the moment she was driving him nuts.

Patty looked up and met Ricky's brown eyes with her own. Sometimes it seemed like she was dreaming there was no way she could be dating him he was just too perfect for her.

Patty and Ricky broke apart when they heard someone clear their throat. "And here I thought I was paying you guys to tune up my truck. Had I known I was paying for you to make out too I would have just taken it to the shop to get it fixed." Mel chuckled.

"Mel you know you have a boyfriend for things like this." Ricky pointed out to his friend.

"I have a boyfriend who is a very gifted chef but he knows jack shit about cars. I could have tuned the damn thing up myself but I don't have that kind of time right now." Mel replied she knew a lot about cars because she had grown up with two older brothers.

"Good point actually we have been working on your truck all morning. We were just looking for the socket set that we somehow misplaced." Patty said trying to act like had been seriously working.

"Right the socket set that happens to be on the hood of the truck I can see you guys were really looking hard for that." Mel said and then she got a good look at them "And you both look like a couple of grease monkeys you should seriously consider taking a shower when you're done here."

"Well you do know that we would get done with your truck a lot sooner if you weren't in here bugging us?" Ricky asked her.

Mel smiled at them and shook her head "Something tells me I'm not stopping you two from working on my truck. It's looks a lot to me like I just stopped you two from having sex out in the garage."

"You seriously need to go see Roman because you need to get some. You have been a bitch for days." Patty told her she was the only one who could get away with talking to Mel like that.

"I know I haven't had time I was going to go see him last night but the brothers from another mother decided to drag me out into the field with them. It was fun but I still missed my boyfriend." Mel said.

"So have you given anymore thought to where you're going to go to school?" Ricky asked her he was the only other one who knew about her being accepted to Florida.

"Truthfully no I haven't and I really don't want to think about it. Ro knows and he told me to go but I just don't know I have a scholarship if I stay here and go to school. So there is no telling what I will do. Hell I might just marry Ro and have him move down to Florida with me." Mel replied being half serious.

"Aunt Piper would kill you dead if you even thought about it. She is having a tough enough time with you being a cop." Patty said like her cousin was talking crazy and that was some crazy sounding bullshit.

"I'm just fuckin kidding Charlie I seriously wouldn't get married this young. I think we all learned that lesson the hard way from Hank." Mel shook her head she didn't really know what she was going to do.

"Well then I guess now would be the wrong time to tell you that Charlie and I went to the courthouse this morning before we started working on your truck." Ricky joked with her.

"Yes it is because I would kill you both if you thought of getting married without telling me about it first. It's the three of us and Hailey against the world if we don't stick together God knows those trouble makers won't stick by us." Mel shook her head just thinking about what they could possibly be getting into at the moment.

"Well here is where I have to tell you that Hails jumped ship on us this morning she went out with Penny, Emily, and Huck." Patty replied.

"She would and there is no telling what they're all doing right now. But for once in my life I don't give a damn what they're doing. We're all still on for tonight right?" Mel asked them.

"Yes we are and if you would go we could have your truck done by then." Ricky said wanting to get rid of her.

"But I have time today I could help." Mel offered.

Patty shook her head "No honey that's more than ok you just go see Roman and I don't want you to worry about anything else."

"Ok fine I take that you guys don't want me here I'm going." Mel said walking out of the garage and back down the street to the manor.

"I swear to my time that girl is the hardest person in the world to surprise." Ricky said rolling his eyes.

"I know it and you know it. But she doesn't seem to get the concept." Patty agreed with him.

"So you think she'll like what we're about to do?" Ricky asked.

"I know she'll love it. Now all we have to do is tighten that shit back up and we're finished tuning it up. Which is why we needed to the sockets it's probably a damn good thing you left them on the hood. I don't think you and I will kill ourselves trying to lift those roll bars I hope not anyway." Patty replied trying to think about what they still had to do.

"If we do we could always call my dad but I think we've got it now lets get this done before she comes back." Ricky said and Patty nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

"I honestly have to say that we better enjoy this morning boys because it's one of our last weekends of freedom." Leo said he, Andy, Henry, Coop, and Derek were all sitting on the end of a dock fishing.

"Don't I know it the girls are all due any day now." Coop agreed it wasn't that he wasn't looking forward to being a father again it was just that all his other kids were either grown or damn near grown now and he was starting all over again they all were really.

"I will think of you guys fondly when I'm spending my Saturday mornings sleeping in. I still have a couple more months before Eva is due." Derek chuckled.

""Bullshit you get to take over on teenager watch while we're all up to our ears in bottles and dirty diapers. Lord knows they need more supervision than an infant does." Henry said rolling his eyes. He knew his oldest daughter was one of the worst about getting into shit.

"At least you guys don't have to keep an eye on the overgrown kids and make sure they don't do anything stupid." Andy said he was beginning to think that he got the short end of the stick when it came to being the whitelighter to the new charmed ones. They were about a pain in his ass.

"We sit here and bitch about everything and yet we all know that we wouldn't have it any other way." Leo mused.

"Of course we wouldn't at least I know that I wouldn't." Derek agreed.

"So Derek I have been meaning to ask you. What finally made you marry Eva?" Coop asked his cupid nature just wouldn't let him mind his own business about that.

"First of all because I love her but really and truly because she is pregnant. She told me after Em was born that she wouldn't have anymore kids with me if I didn't marry her. And of course at the time I wasn't ready to get married so we pretty much carried on for fifteen years. Then we kinda ended up back in each other's arms after what happened to Ro and the rest is history. I was going to ask her to marry me anyway." Derek explained.

"And it is a small miracle that your sons don't have commitment issues." Henry said shaking his head.

"Oh please Chuck used to be a man whore that was before Prue got a hold of him and turned his ass around." Derek said rolling his eyes.

"Damn I'm sure glad I walked up when I did there is no telling what you guys were getting ready to say about me." Cole said sitting down next to them.

"Good job Cole you're only half an hour late this time things are looking up for you." Coop commented.

"Hey I have very important lawyer things to do and Paige happens to think that I'm her own personal assistant and I find that it is better not to piss her off." Cole said reasonably.

"No shit amen to that Cole and I've pissed her off quite a few times. But I still rather piss her off than piss Piper off." Henry agreed.

"Hell don't even joke like that Hen none of us want to piss Piper off. And it is so much worse when you're married to her like I am. But just you wait until you piss her off again she will get to blow your ass up." Leo laughed he had forgot about that until just then.

"That is why I don't plan on pissing her off anytime soon from what I understand that stings like a bitch." Henry replied.

"Henry you have no idea how much that shit stings and she still does it." Coop informed him.

"You're telling me man trust me I know too." Cole chimed in.

"I think you should all leave Piper alone she is a very sweet woman." Derek said sounding sweetly sarcastic.

"She used to be sweet and innocent anyway I don't know what happened to her over the years." Andy corrected him.

"Andy you've met my children that is enough said right there." Leo said there really was nothing more to say on the subject after he said that.

* * *

Mel walked into Roman's apartment without knocking she actually used her key to let herself in. "Hey Ro." She said when she saw him sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper.

"As I live and breathe my girlfriend does exist I had no idea." Roman said sarcastically.

"Yeah I know that I haven't seen as much of you as I would like to but you know how busy I've been. I wouldn't blow you off for no reason." Mel reasoned with him she wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Well she wouldn't do anything else to hurt him anyway she had already slept with D.J. when she thought he was dead.

Roman walked to her and put his arms around her "I know baby I was only teasing. It's hard to find time to be together when we're both working. The only time I really get to see you during the week is when we're at work and pretty soon I won't even get that." He said as he kissed her.

"I promise you that I'll make the time to see you even if it means we both have to go without sleep." Mel assured him.

"I think that I might have a solution to the whole us not seeing each other thing you could move in with me." Roman suggested.

"I don't know Ro I could but I'm just not sure what I'm going to do yet." Mel replied.

"Honey I'm not saying you have to I'm just asking you to think about it." Roman said he didn't want her to feel like he was pressuring her or anything like that.

"Ok I'll think about it." Mel promised him.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this it was really more of a filler chapter I had to fill in the time gap. So Chris and Rachel are starting something up that's cool because they'll be good for each other. Poor Parker is kinda out of a place to live and he doesn't know what he is going to do. God help the world Val is moving out on her own that is not going to be a good thing. Roman and Mel seem to be on a little bit of rocky ground but not to worry they'll work through it or at least I hope they will. Imagine that Huck went in the army something tells me that boy doesn't need to be allowed anywhere near a gun. Anyway Penny is playing hard to get and he is chasing after her like a dog on a bone. I wonder what is going on with Jake that he can't be healed whatever it is can't be good because demons keep taking advantage of him. Oh Wow Troy knows about Cole and Nicole it's only a matter of time before everyone else finds out. Not to mention I think it's time for everyone to find out about Troy and Val. Patty and Ricky are too much alike for their own good sometimes but they seriously make me laugh. I just can't see Mel moving in with Roman no matter how much she loves him. And it just doesn't look like things are looking good for the people from the future. Until next time please review.


	2. Monday Morning Blues

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903, Charmed Crazy, and Dancer96 for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 2: Monday Morning Blues

Paige, Dom, Jack, Alan, and Brady all sat around the back room in P3. Paige had her head in her hands and she was trying her best to fight off the headache she could feel building in her temples.

Brady sighed and he laced his fingers together on his chest and leaned back onto the couch where he was sitting. His hazel eyes showed a lot of sorrow and pain.

Jack leaned back in the desk chair he was sitting in and ran his fingers through his hair. He really didn't know what to do or what to say so he was just being silent. He tried hard not to stare at the envelope that was sitting in front of him on the desk.

Dom was sitting quietly trying to think of something that he could say but every time he came up with something the words died on his lips.

Alan was being a true Halliwell he was pacing back and forth muttering to himself he was really worked up. "The only way to put this is we failed pure and fuckin simple there is nothing else to say. I can't believe we gave ourselves almost a whole year and we still fucked it up."

"Alan don't start you're not helping right now." Paige cautioned him rubbing her temples. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him and his bullshit at the moment.

"Paige I hate to say it but he's right you know he's right. I just can't wrap my head around how we could have possibly failed." Brady agreed with Alan.

"Brady let me tell you it goes like this we've run around like chickens with our heads cut off and we have still yet to find out anything about what happened to turn Uncle Jake." Dom replied.

"And I mean we've checked lead after lead and it's all panned out to be nothing. We've killed every demon that works with him and again we've got nothing. We've gone over everything that we know and I just know what more we can do." Alan groaned as he continued pacing.

"There is nothing more we can do other than revel in our complete and total failure." Dom informed him.

Jack sat up straight and let out a loud wolf whistle he had a passion burning in his blue green eyes that reminded them all of Piper when she got determined. "The first thing we're going to do is we're not going to give up hope. I don't like this defeat that I'm seeing right now. We haven't failed not yet as long as we still have another month we still have a chance to make this right. As long as we keep fighting for this there is no way that we can fail not ever."

"Jackie is right the first thing we have to do is get our heads out of our asses. We're going to have to start thinking outside the box. That means anything and everything could be a clue. So we're going to have to go back and pour over everything. But that's ok we have more time we just have to make sure we get this right. We'll think about everything else after we fix this." Paige backed up Jack she wasn't having any of their defeatist bullshit.

"Oh yeah that is a lot easier said than done Paige. We've been trying to fix it and I've got news for you it's not as simple as you think." Alan replied he hadn't really meant to snap but he was frustrated.

"Fuck Al I don't ever ask you for anything but I'm asking now. I love my big brother he means the world to me please don't give up on him." Brady said as he felt tears start to sting his eyes.

"We're not giving up on him at least I'm not because I'm half demon and half witch just like he is. If we can't save him then there is no hope for me to be able to fight off my evil half." Dom assured him.

"Come on what do you say Al? We'd really hate to do this without you." Jack asked his best friend.

"I just don't know Jackie." Alan replied as much as it pained him to say it he just didn't know if they were meant to save Jake.

Paige looked at Alan hard "Al you can give up on us if you want to but I hope you don't because we're doing this with or without you. But we could really use your help." she put her foot down.

Alan closed his blue eyes and counted to ten before he opened them again "Ok I've come this far so count me in. I'm not about to give up on Jake. We're going to do this the right way this time because there is a lot more at stake."

"The first thing I suggest we do is step back from this just for a day or so. We all need to have clear heads and we just don't have that right now." Jack said smiling he knew that he could count on Alan.

"Do we tell the aunts about what is in that envelope?" Brady asked not really wanting to think about the contents of said envelope.

"Not now and not ever unless we have to. The less they know about that the better." Dom said it made a lot of sense to him.

"But we're agreed we have to tell them something but we can think about that later." Paige said she couldn't bring herself to think about what that envelope meant for them.

"Alright lets go get some sleep we have a hectic month ahead of us." Jack ordered sounding just like Piper.

* * *

"I would really love for someone to explain to me why we're walking around the underworld on a massive demon hunt this time." Henry grumbled as they made their way through the underworld.

"If you want to know ask Prue she was the one who had the premonition of this demon attacking kids. I for one don't really find this to be very fun." Wyatt replied keeping his eyes peeled for demons.

"Neither do I Wy but I can't just ignore a premonition. Trust me I wish that I could sometimes." Prue shot back at her oldest cousin.

"I'm not sure that this really required all of us I think the power of three could have got the job done just fine." Troy bitched this was cutting into his time with Val.

Liz rolled her eyes at her brother "Shut up Troy no one asked you what you thought." He got on her nerves so bad sometimes that it wasn't funny.

"Lizzie be nice to Troy you know he can't help it that he was born an idiot." Jake said he really had no business being down there but he couldn't tell them no they would know something was up with him.

Lilly cast a glance in Jake's direction she was seriously having second thoughts about breaking up with him. She really did still love him and when she thought about it he really hadn't given her a reason to break up with him. "Really Liz what Jake said. Troy can't help it that he inherited the dumb ass gene." She felt her heart flutter when Jake smiled at her.

"That's not what you told me the other day when I pissed you off. You told me that just because I was born a stupid ass I doesn't mean I can't fight it." Roman said indignantly.

"Roman you actually have a brain sometimes so there is no excuse for you." Chuck chimed in.

"Chuck men who are engaged to Prue really have no room to talk about anyone else being stupid." Parker pointed out to him.

Calleigh sighed and rolled her eyes "Oh boy here we go again." She muttered she would never get used to their constant bickering when they were on demon hunts.

"Do you guys always argue this much when you're hunting demons? Because I don't remember you being like this in high school." Rachel asked she and Chris had been on a date when he got the call to help them with a demon so she had tagged along with them.

"Rach they fight like this all the time and there is no stopping them I have tried time and time again. And then Chris wonders where his daughter gets it from." Bianca replied.

"First of all you know you love us B. And my daughter gets that love for confrontation from someone else I know." Chris said cryptically with a smirk on his face.

"If you're talking about her Uncle Hank then you would be right." Bianca replied without missing a beat.

"You two can just leave Uncle Hank out of this he isn't taking part in this argument." Henry said defensively.

"You guys really need to shut up before a demon hears us." Calleigh pointed out as they walked into a cavern and ten demons shimmered in the biggest one was the one that Prue had seen in her vision. "Oh, never mind it's too late for that now." she sent out a green energy blast.

"Oh, damn you Prue you didn't say anything about there being darklighters." Wyatt whined he hated darklighters more than anything. He used his telekinesis to strangle one of the dark lighters.

"Don't cuss me Wy I don't know maybe you should try cussing the demons for a change." Prue replied sarcastically throwing a demon into the wall using her telekinesis.

In a matter of seconds all the demons and darklighters were gone really it had been almost too easy. But they weren't going to complain they liked easy it meant that they got to get back to their lives faster.

"I could use a little help from someone without whitelighter blood in them." Chris said holding a darklighters arrow that was sticking out of his arm.

Roman walked over to him and pulled the arrow out of his arm. "Ok Wy, Hank one of you could heal him now I think the quicker the better." He said when he saw the Chris's face was ashen in color and he was having a hard time staying on his feet.

Wyatt rushed over to his little brother and helped him sit on the ground before healing him. "How do you feel baby brother?" he asked the doctor in him coming out.

"Fine I'm good now. And for the last time I'm not the baby that's Jackie." Chris replied pulling himself up off the ground.

"I have a great suggestion you guys can argue about that more once we get home. Because I hate to tell you this Chris and I do have to work. It's rookie training month for us I know we hate working Sunday night into Monday morning but Sarge seems to think we're the best at what we do." Henry explained.

"Right I don't care lets just get out of here." Parker agreed with him. They all either orbed or shimmered out.

* * *

The next morning Parker and Calleigh were laying on the couch in her living room. They were supposed to be watching TV but they were too caught up in just being together to notice what was going on around them.

"Cal I really don't know what I'm going to do. On one hand I could live with one of my sisters but on the other hand I want to be on my own." Parker said he was still stuck in the dilemma of where he was going to live.

"Parks I say you have to do what feels right to you." Calleigh replied she didn't know what to tell him other than that.

"You would make one hell of a whitelighter because that is what Andy told me." Parker chuckled.

"Well you could always move in here if you wanted to." Calleigh offered it wasn't like he didn't sleep over at her place a lot anyway.

"I don't know Cal that would be a huge step. I mean we do see a lot of each other but I know if we could survive living together yet." Parker replied.

"It's just another option you don't have to if you don't want to. I was merely thinking out loud." Calleigh assured him.

"I don't want to do anything to mess this up with the exception of my last relationship you're the only woman who has been able to stand me for a long period of time. We have been together a whole seven months now." Parker joked.

"It would have been longer than that if someone I know would have got his head out of his ass." Calleigh teased him.

"Hey now I just needed a little time to think forgive me if I don't have the best track record in the world with women." Parker defended himself.

"And with a charming personality such as yours I can see why." Calleigh replied sticking her tongue out at him.

Parker was about to reply when he heard his phone buzz. He looked at it and shook his head. "And you're so lucky that I don't have time to argue with you right now because I have to get to the hospital my sister is in labor."

"Parker I'm going to need more than that to go on you have four sisters." Calleigh said reasonably.

"The really annoying one." Parker said that could be true of any of his sisters at times.

"Again there are two of them that could fit that profile." Calleigh said she hated it when he started playing guessing games with him.

"Ok fine the annoying one that has been married twice. And I'm so going to tell Paige you said she is annoying." Parker replied trying to suppress a grin.

"So we're talking about Phoebe and I didn't call Paige annoying I was talking about your oldest sister." Calleigh informed him.

"So are you coming with me?" Parker asked like he really had to.

"Of course I'm coming with you Parks you know that you don't have to ask. But we're taking my car I don't trust yours." Calleigh told him.

"And you'll be getting no arguments out of me on that one. I don't trust my car either." She really wasn't hurting his feelings when she talked about his car.

* * *

Chris was sitting with his feet up on his desk rubbing his eyes for reasons that he didn't understand he was feeling a little light headed and dizzy. "God I'm tired I will be so glad to get this shift over with so I can go home and catch some sleep."

"You and me both that was brutal last night it was so damn boring." Henry agreed with his cousin not that they disagreed about anything.

"I think I'm beginning to see why you guys don't like working Sunday nights it was totally dead out there." Mel said she had gone out with them again.

"Dead isn't the word for what that was Mel it was unnatural. Now give me your sheet I have to sign off on your training hours." Jason replied.

"Well this morning is about to get a hell of a lot more interesting. Chris don't look now but here comes your buddy from IAB." Henry said when he looked over his shoulder and saw Matt Hunter from IAB coming their way.

"Oh this is going to be good." Chris groaned rolling his eyes.

"Chris I'm glad I caught you before you left." Matt said when he walked up.

"What can I do for you today Matt?" Chris asked he hated dealing with this guy and he hated it with a passion. He rather take on a whole room full of darklighters than deal with him.

"Oh I just needed to make sure that you still stand by the statement you made about what happened that night." Matt said like it was no big deal. He was talking about the night Henry had been shot.

"Yeah I still stand by it nothing has changed." Chris replied.

"Ok I was just making sure that case is going to court soon. But I'll let you get back to work." Matt said walking away. No one noticed when he hit Chris in the back with purple orbs.

Henry rolled his eyes and shook his head as he watched Matt walk away. " I can't stand that guy he insisted on questioning me while I was still in the hospital. I didn't know what planet I was on then much less what I was saying."

"Well I find it odd that he has such an interest in Chris. He is the only one he ever asks about what happened. You think he would focus more on you but no with him it's always Chris." Jason said it was just something that he had noticed.

"It makes sense Chris is the one who saw things more clearly." Mel pointed out.

"Yeah well whatever his reasons are I wish he would just let me be." Chris said but his words came out slurred.

"Chris are you ok?" Henry asked his cousin this had just come on suddenly.

Chris started fanning himself because he felt hot. "Yeah I'm fine I just need to get some air." He replied his words slurring worse. He got up from his desk and started walking towards the door. But halfway there he collapsed and that was the last thing he remembered before his world went dark.

* * *

Liz walked into the front door of her childhood home she really had nothing better to do since it was summer and she didn't have classes. She found it more than a little odd that her mother's car was in the driveway it was Monday morning after all and her mom was normally at the office by then.

"Mom where are you?" Liz called out but she didn't get an answer. Instead she followed the sound of giggling she heard coming from the kitchen. To say she was shocked by the sight she saw when she set foot in there would be an understatement. Her mother was standing on her tiptoes with her arms thrown around Cole's neck and they were kissing.

Liz cleared her throat "What the hell do you two think you're doing?" she asked them she didn't know whether to be pissed or amused.

"Lizzie I didn't hear you come in." Nicole said jumping away from Cole like she had been shot.

"Yeah it might be because you were too busy playing tonsil hockey with Cole here. And you're avoiding my question mother." Liz replied now she knew she was amused when she saw the guilty look on her mother's face.

"Well Cole and I were just." Nicole started to say lamely.

"Cole and you were just making out hot and heavy. Way to go mom I didn't know that you had it in you." Liz said sounding very highly amused.

"Wait you're not mad?" Nicole asked confused.

"No mom you deserve to be happy you haven't dated anyone since Tim left." Liz replied she didn't care who her mother dated as long as she was happy.

"For the record I won't ever hurt your mother Liz." Cole offered.

"That's good Cole. Because let me remind you that my future brother-in-law has a six foot one hundred and ninety pound pet gorilla who likes to beat the shit out of people. If you even think about hurting my mom I will sick Hank's crazy ass on you." Liz assured him.

"I just find it strange that you're threatening me with Hank and not Wyatt." Cole said smiling at her.

"Wyatt is a teddy bear and everyone knows it he can fight demons but he doesn't have it in him to be a fighter under normal circumstances. Now Hank on the other hand just doesn't give a damn he will fight anything." Liz replied.

"Ok I'll keep that in mind." Cole said shaking his head.

"Lizzie did you want something?" Nicole asked it wasn't like Liz to just show up without having a reason.

"No mom I just was out running since Wy is covering a shift at the hospital right now and I had nothing better to do and I saw that your car was in the driveway. I wanted to make sure that you were ok you're normally in the office this time of day." Liz replied.

"Well you're more than welcome to stay for breakfast if you want to." Nicole told her.

"Mom no offense but you really can't cook." Liz said making a face.

"I know and I found that out the hard way that is why I'm cooking." Cole laughed when Nicole smacked him in the center of his chest.

"I'm not that bad thank you very much Cole." Nicole said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah you are Tex and I told you I used to be a horrible cook." Cole replied.

"Cole you will be lucky if she doesn't kill you for calling her that she is from Georgia. And let me add that it is a small miracle that my brother and I don't talk like that." Liz said shaking her head.

"I assure you that I know where she is from she tells me every time I call her that." Cole replied rolling his eyes.

"Well then I think a smart man would stop calling me that but that is just a suggestion." Nicole informed her him.

"Oh no I can' get a damn minute of peace." Liz groaned when she heard her phone ring and from the song it was playing she knew it was Hank. "Henry someone better either be dead or dying. And I warn you one of your made up emergencies doesn't count." She said by way of greeting. She listened to what he had to say for a minute "Ok fine I'll be right there and for the record I hate you both so much right now." she said before she hung up he phone.

"I take that you have to go." Nicole said looking at her with an amused look on her face.

"Yes I have to go and I need to use your car." Liz replied.

"Fine just don't wreck it." Nicole said tossing her the keys.

"Mom this is me not Troy I'll bring it back in one piece though I can't promise Henry and Chris will still be in one piece when I get through with them." Liz said it was the Fourth of July she was supposed to be taking it easy.

* * *

Huck and Penny made their way down the corridors of the hospital hand in hand that was a new development she was letting him touch her now that was better than nothing.

"I never realized that hospitals were actually meant to be mazes." Penny commented rolling her eyes.

"Babe you only think that because you're excited right now." Huck pointed out to her.

"Good point and I think I told you not to call me that because that is what you called all the little girlfriends you had in high school if you want to be with me you're going to have to come up with something better." Penny reminded him.

"Well then in that case I think you are a princess." Huck replied touching the tip of her nose with his finger.

"I think I like that Puck." Penny replied she had stopped calling him Huck all the time.

"Princess it is then." Huck said smiling at her.

Penny took a couple more steps when she froze dead in her tracks. "Penny what's wrong?" Huck asked her concerned.

"Nothing." Penny lied hoping that he didn't see who she was looking at.

"Don't lie I know that something isn't right." Huck said worried about her.

Before Penny could reply the person she had been looking at walked over to them. "Hi Penny." Torch said looking soulfully into her eyes.

"Jack what are you doing out of jail?" Penny asked him.

"They let me out early but I have to do community service so I do it here." Torch replied.

"Look I don't care just stay away from me." Penny said she wasn't ready to see him again much less talk to him.

"Penny look I'm really sorry and I was hoping that you would be willing to give me one more shot I swear I've changed." Torch said flashing her a smile.

"No I don't want anything to do with you ever again." Penny maintained adamantly.

Torch reached out to take her hand but Huck stopped him by putting his hand on his chest "I think the lady wants you to leave her alone I would do that if I were you." Huck cautioned him.

"What's it to you Cavanaugh?" Torch challenged him.

"Penny is my girl and if you don't stay away from her you'll have to deal with me I know you don't want that I am in the army now I can kill you with my bare hands now get out of my sight." Huck said through clenched teeth and Torch walked away.

Penny looked at Huck and smiled "I like the jealous side of you Puck." She told him.

"Well I know what he did to you Penny and I don't want to see you hurt anymore." Huck answered her sincerely.

"And I really love the sweet side of you, you should let it come out more often." Penny said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Well I save that side of myself for you I don't want anyone else getting any ideas." Huck replied trying to sound badass.

"Puck I know that I didn't tell you this before because I didn't know before right now. But I would really love to be your girl." Penny said batting her eyelashes at him. She had put him through his paces but the fact that he was willing to stand up for her sealed the deal.

"And I would really love for you to be my girl. Here take this." Huck said slipping his class ring on her finger.

"I promise you I won't ever take it off." Penny assured him.

"Good I don't want you to ever take it off." Huck replied and he kissed her softly.

"Wow that was really nice. I didn't know that you could do nice and tame." Penny said a grin making it's way across her face.

"For you I can do anything. Now lets go see if we can find those cousins of yours. I'm sure that they have managed to find some trouble without us. I don't know about you but I don't want to be left out." Huck replied.

"Yeah you know Carly and Val they didn't wait for us." Penny said letting him put his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

Wyatt was making his rounds on the maternity wars ever since Eva found out about his little incident she had been making him work up there. He was in no way shocked or surprised when he saw his family out in the waiting room. "So I'm going to go out on a limb here and say Aunt Phoebe went into labor since she is the only one I don't see out here." he said when he walked over to them.

"Damn Wy you sure do learn a lot in doctor school maybe one day I'll be as smart as you are." Carly said sarcastically.

"Well I try." Wyatt said smugly he didn't let anything she said get to him it was Carly after all.

"Baby I don't think I've ever told you this but you look very nice in your scrubs." Piper told him when he went to kiss her cheek.

"Thanks mom they're pretty good to sleep in when there is nothing else going on around here." Wyatt laughed.

"Wy do you know if they have your aunt in a room yet?" Leo asked his son hopefully.

Wyatt shrugged "I don't know dad I'm not a baby doctor I really don't know how they work up here. I'm an E.R. doctor."

"Really Wy that was mature a baby doctor now I've heard of everything." Val said rolling her eyes.

"Well there are just some words I can't say in front of my mom and aunts and the real word for a baby doctor is one of them." Wyatt replied blushing.

"Men I swear they can't talk about sex but it all you people ever think about." Paige said rolling her eyes at her nephew.

"Mom honestly I wouldn't be talking if I were you your oldest daughter is in the same boat." Patty pointed out to her mother.

"Charlie honestly you're going to make me blush there is no way we can be talking about sex in front of pregnant women." Ricky said.

"Yeah you just made Paige's case for her Ricky." Prue pointed out to him agreeing with her sister.

"And I'm about to make Charlie's case for her." Carly said when she saw Penny and Huck walk into the waiting room holding hands. She let out a loud whistle and yelled out "Hey Penny where did you find that stud?"

Penny just looked away and blushed "Shut up sometimes Carly." She shot back.

"You're only jealous because I'm a hot young stud unlike that old man you call your boyfriend." Huck replied running his hands all over his muscles.

"Yeah I'm still waiting for you to have that flex off with Hank because I'm convinced his muscles will shut you up." Hailey informed him he got on her nerves so bad sometimes.

"Please Hank can't touch this Hails. And I really wish you would go back to being nice and quiet." Huck replied.

" I said the same thing at three this morning when all of you were in my living room and I could hear her above everyone else." Henry laughed.

"Uncle Henry I had to be loud because for real Carly wouldn't shut up." Hailey defended herself.

"Damn right Carly wouldn't shut up she was arguing with Val they both have to be right all the time." Ricky pointed out.

"And I'm serious when I say that neither one of them was right I'm telling you." Huck replied for once in his life he knew what he was talking about.

"Huck don't you give me any lip just because you have my baby sister buttered up doesn't mean you get to talk to me like that." Val informed him.

"I can't help it that you're wrong on this one Val." Huck taunted her.

"What was the damn argument about this time?" Andy asked with those two he didn't really want to know but now he needed to know.

"This time they were arguing about things that they don't know anything about. The argument was about what a Jarhead is. And as I said neither one of them was right." Huck replied.

"I said it was someone in the navy because Chris and Hank get pissed whenever Wyatt calls them that." Carly said thinking that she had to be right.

"And I said no they wouldn't be that pissed unless it was someone in the army because they go through the roof anytime we call them soldiers instead of Marines." Val said she clearly had to be right.

"Wy who told you that you could use the term Jarhead?" Henry asked his oldest nephew.

"I have permission from a bunch of Marines Uncle Hen I was one of them." Wyatt replied.

"You're both wrong a Jarhead is a Marine and we don't like to be called that." Henry said defensively.

"Now it's finally settled lets drop the subject before it comes to blows ladies." Ricky said refereeing them.

"Good because I have a more important subject. Penny where did you get that huge ass hunk of metal that you're wearing on your finger?" Val asked her sister.

"Puck gave it to me that's where I got it and don't start on me I'm sure to hear it from Prue and Jake later." Penny replied.

"Son of a bitch it's times like these that I don't like Mel now I owe her money shit." Patty cussed.

"So do I Charlie don't feel special. But with any luck she'll forget." Ricky replied.

"Not likely I can't remember the last time Mel forgot something. Her, Hank, and Chris all have amazing memories." Carly added.

"Wy ignoring them. Do you think you could find out something about your Aunt Phoebe for us?" Piper asked her son sweetly.

"I'll do the best I can mom but I'm not making any promises." Wyatt said walking away to find someone else who would know something.

* * *

Henry was standing outside of a hospital room when he saw Liz walking up and she didn't look like she was happy with him at all. He couldn't help but grin a little at her. "Hi Lizzie." He said giving her a shy wave.

"Don't you hi Lizzie me Henry you're not my most favorite person in the world right about now." Liz said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well I'm sorry I couldn't help it this time I had to call someone." Henry defended himself.

"As I said on the phone someone better be either dead or dying." Liz informed him she knew this wasn't his fault but he was an easy target at the moment.

"Liz I wouldn't have called but it's Chris he collapsed at work and they don't know what's wrong with him. But he still hasn't woken up yet." Henry explained.

"Hank you should have told me that when you called." Liz said softening considerably.

"Mel is in there with him now but I'm thinking that whatever is going on is more supernatural than natural." Henry said but he always thought the worse in situations like this.

"I don't know Hank he has been pushing himself pretty hard lately this could just be his body's way of slowing him down." Liz replied.

"I know Liz but I just can't help but think that there is something else going on here. he was fine all night and then he just passed out cold like it was nothing. That was after he started slurring his words though." Henry explained he just couldn't shake the feeling that something more was happening.

"Hank with him it is entirely possible that he took more of those pills for his headaches than he should have. It's probably nothing to worry about." Liz assured him.

"I hope you're right but that still doesn't change the fact that someone is going to have to tell Aunt Piper and I really don't want to do that just yet I'm not going to be the one responsible for throwing her into labor. I can't help but think that maybe this has something to do with that darklighter from last night." Henry said the gears in his head turning.

"Shit you're most likely right and I hate it when you're right bad things happen. I guess that we'll try to keep this from Aunt Piper as long as we can." Liz replied it was true Henry's theories about things normally turned out to be right. It wasn't anything he did it was just he was usually right about the bad things that happened in their lives.

"But here is the thing it doesn't make any sense Wy healed him." Henry was visibly lost in thought.

"Things usually don't make sense around here Henry look if nothing else we can call Jake and see if he can't get a premonition off of him." Liz suggested.

"Yeah about that Coop is on his way up to the maternity ward Aunt Phoebe is in labor." Henry said like the thought slipped his mind.

"It's going to take more than two of us to figure out what happened to Chris I know that you two could figure anything out together but with no one else to understand what you're thinking it's going to take a little while." Liz pointed out to him.

"I know and that is why I called B she is on her way she should be here any minute. I just don't want Aunt Piper finding out that something is wrong with Chris until I have a better theory to work on." Henry said rubbing his chin in thought.

"I hate this job I wonder what we have to do to be able to give it up." Liz sighed.

"We all probably have some huge destiny to complete just like the aunts did. I know this is getting old fast and I'm about tired of it." Henry sighed too he was just tired of all of this.

"Don't say anything that is going to cheer me up Hank." Liz replied giving him a little smile.

Henry arched his eyebrow "Is it out of your system?" he asked her smiling back.

"Yeah I'm good. Sorry about that I'm just having an off morning. Don't pay any attention to me." Liz assured him.

"Not to worry we all get that way sometimes. I'm going to take you in to see Chris and see if maybe you can't get something off of what is going on." Henry said wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leading her into his hospital room.

Mel was sitting at her brother's side holding his hand she wasn't really too worried about him she knew that he was going to be ok he just had to be. He looked like he was sleeping but she couldn't wake him up no matter how hard she tried. This was just what she needed she was going on very little sleep right now she knew that this shift was going to take a little while for her to get used to.

"Hey Mel how you holding up?" Liz asked looking at the younger girl concerned.

"Me I'm fine there is nothing to worry about with me. You should be more concerned about little Peanut here." Mel replied pointing to Chris. He had an IV in his arm and oxygen in his nose to help him breathe.

"Well I'm more worried about you, Chris is one hell of a fighter he'll be fine. You on the other head look like you're dead on your feet my dear." Liz said sweetly.

"I'm just tired Liz I'll be fine just as soon as I get some sleep." Mel assured her.

"Did they tell you guys what is wrong with him?" Liz asked that might help them figure out just what had happened to him.

"They said he had a blood pressure spike and he is running a fever but other than that they really don't know what is wrong with him." Henry replied.

"Ok let me try something it doesn't always work but it is worth a shot." Liz said she put her hand on Chris' arm and tried to look into his future but it was as if something was jamming her up. "Damn I'm getting nothing I think that maybe I forgot to pay the cable bill this month." She said shaking her head she hated her powers so bad sometimes.

"Like you said it was worth a shot Lizzie don't worry something will come to us it always does." Henry assured her.

"Alright I guess we round up all the usual suspects now and then we get to work." Liz sighed.

* * *

_Chris groaned and rolled his eyes he was so tired of these flashbacks that it wasn't funny. This time it was of the other future and he couldn't have been more than eight or nine years old at the most. He was sitting at the kitchen counter with his head in his hands. His sea green eyes were filled to the brim with tears. _

"_Peanut what's wrong baby?" Piper asked her baby boy concerned. _

"_Nothing mom." Chris replied meekly he really didn't want to bother her with his problems. _

"_There is something not right sweetie you know that you an tell me anything." Piper said sweetly. _

_Chris sighed he knew that she wasn't going to give up until he told her what was wrong with her. "It's just that I had a baseball game tonight and dad wasn't there he promised me that he would be there. He never misses any of Wyatt's games." He replied trying hard not to let his tears fall. _

_Piper looked at her little boy and her heart broke for him. For the life of her she just couldn't understand how it was Leo could be such a great father to one son but treat the other one like he didn't exist. "Baby I'm sure that he wanted to be there he probably just got busy." _

"_He always gets busy when he says that he is going to do something with me." Chris grumbled it was true Leo always either had something come up or he forgot when he said he was going to do something with Chris. _

"_I know sweetie but what he is doing is very important and I'm sure he would have been there if he could have." Piper assured him she hated lying to him. She didn't even know what was going on with Leo anymore. She very rarely saw him these days so it was hard to know what he was thinking._

"_I just think that he doesn't love me sometimes not as much as he loves Wyatt anyway." Chris said as long as she wanted to hear what he thought he was going to tell her what was going on. _

"_Baby he really loves you he just can't be here as much as we would like him too but he tries really hard." Piper promised him she lied to him and she hated herself for that. _

"_Ok mom I'm sorry I just felt bad." Chris said he could see that he was upsetting his mother and he didn't like it when she was upset with him. _

_Piper fought the urge to cry "Oh no baby I don't want you to be sorry you can't help the way you feel."_

_Just then Leo orbed into the room. He walked over to Chris and ruffled his hair. "Hey buddy I'm sorry about tonight I really wanted to be there but the elders had something important that they needed me to do." He explained his absence away in the same way he always did. _

"_It's ok dad. It's no big deal." Chris replied half-heartedly. _

"_I knew you would understand big guy." Leo said smiling at his youngest son. _

_Piper couldn't take it anymore. "Peanut be mommy's big helper and go upstairs for a little while I need to talk to your daddy." _

"_Ok mom." Chris said getting up off his stool and walking out of the room. _

"_What do you want to talk about Piper?" Leo asked when he thought Chris was well out of earshot. _

"_Leo you can't keep breaking your promises to Chris." Piper told him they had, had this conversation before many times. _

_Leo rubbed his hands over his face "Piper he has to understand that I have important things I have to do in order to protect the next generation of magic his generation." He stressed to her. _

_Piper looked at him coldly furious. "I think he knows that better than anyone does Leo. He certainly knows that better than Wyatt. You don't ever make any of these excuses with him. You never miss anything he asks you to do with him." _

"_Piper I have to work with him and spend time with him he is the twice blessed. He needs help tuning his powers or he will misuse them." Leo reasoned with her. _

"_Leo I know that and I know that he is very powerful. But just because he is the twice blessed that doesn't mean that Chris is any less powerful or he needs any less help than his brother does." Piper replied she was so sick and tired of trying to make him see the light when it came to Chris. _

"_He doesn't need the same kind of help that Wyatt does. He doesn't have as many powers as his brother does. Piper he can't even heal." Leo pointed out to her. _

"_That doesn't mean that he'll never be able to Leo. If you don't show him how and what he has to do he won't be able to get the hang of it when he does get those powers." Piper was willing herself not to loose her temper. _

"_Piper no matter how hard I try I don't have time to teach the both of them I barely have enough time to teach Wyatt. The other elders give me time to do that because he is so important to the future of magic." Leo explained to her. _

"_Well I have news for you and them Leo, Chris is important too. He is just as powerful as Wyatt he has Charmed blood in him. And I hate to break this to them but he could very well be the next generation of Charmed Ones." Piper replied hotly. _

"_Ok Piper I'll see what I can do." Leo said walking away. _

_Piper watched his back for a minute "Where do you think you're going Leo?" she asked she was nowhere near being done with him. _

"_I'm going upstairs to see Wyatt I want to make sure that he has been practicing his sensing." Leo replied as if it should have been obvious. _

_Piper followed him out into the living room. "What about Chris and Mel?" she asked never once had he even mentioned Melinda. Hell he hadn't even cared enough to be there the day she was born. _

"_If I have enough time I stop in and see them too." Leo assured her he really didn't have the time to argue with her. _

"_Just go Leo get out of here." Piper ordered him. _

"_Piper what are you talking about?" Leo asked her like he thought she was talking crazy. _

"_Leo I want you to leave now." Piper said patiently. _

"_Why Piper?" Leo asked her confused. _

"_Because if you can't acknowledge that you have three children then I don't want you to see any of them." Piper replied with her hands on her hips. _

"_Piper that is ridiculous you can't keep me from my son." Leo said incredulously. _

"_You just made my point for me Leo you're talking about Wyatt and we both know it. You didn't even mention the other two because as far as you're concerned you only have one child." Piper yelled at him she could feel hot tears making their way down her face. _

"_Piper I love all of my kids and you know that." Leo yelled back. _

"_No I don't know that Leo I know that you love Wyatt. I used to think that you loved Chris but now I'm not so sure. And I damn sure don't know about Mel you didn't even care enough to be there the day that she was born she barely knows you Leo." Piper shouted. _

_Leo walked over to Piper and wrapped his arms around her "Ok I get it Piper you're mad and I promise you that I'm going to do my very best to spend more time with all of the kids." He promised her. _

_As much as Piper would have loved to get lost in his embrace she had to think about her kids. She pulled away from him and turned to face him. "No Leo I can't put them through that anymore. I won't have them sitting around for hours waiting for you to show up. You never keep your promises to them Leo." _

"_So what are you saying?" Leo asked her looking at her sadly. _

"_I'm saying that I love you and I always will but I have to think about my kids. I want you to go don't bother coming back unless you can love them all." Piper said as more tears made their way down her face. _

"_Ok fine if that's what you want I'll go." Leo said kissing her before he orbed out. _

_Little did Piper know that all three of her kids had been sitting on the steps. She didn't know that they were in the room until she turned and saw them there. She dried the tears from her face and smiled at them. "So I guess you guys saw that huh?" she asked them and she got three little heads nodding as her answer. She sat down beside them she put one of her boys on each side of her and sat Melinda in her lap. "I want you guys to listen to me we don't need him. If he comes back if not we'll be ok too. Because we have each other." She promised them. _

_Chris wasn't really sure where that flashback had come from and he wasn't sure that he wanted to know. He just wanted to be done having them already._

_

* * *

_

A/N: So I wonder what was in that envelope that the future people had that can't be good. Poor Chris him and Hank are always getting shot with something. Go figure Phoebe would be the one to go into labor first. It makes you wonder what is wrong with Chris and what it has to do with Matt. Liz knows about Cole and her mom and she seems to be ok with it. Penny ran into Torch again and I don't think she was happy about it. But on the bright side it got her to agree to go out with Huck. Wyatt is really mature you have love him talking about a baby doctor. Until next time please review.


	3. Once Upon A Time Line

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903, Melinda Faith Hailliwell, and Charmed Crazy for Reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 3: Once Upon A Time Line

_Chris found himself smack dab in the middle of another one of his memories from the other future. This time he looked to be about fourteen and he was sitting in the floor at the manor and his Aunt Paige had her arms wrapped around him. He knew what he was seeing now he was seeing what had happened the day Piper had died he had seen part of it already but this was the second half. _

_Chris and Paige both looked up when they heard the sound of someone orbing in. It was Leo and he had orbed in with his back turned to Piper. "What did you want Chris? I was in a very important meeting." He asked his son like his calling him had been an inconvenience to him._

"_I called because I needed your help." Chris replied meekly he still had tears rolling down his face. _

"_Help with what Christopher? I don't have time to play your guessing games." Leo asked impatiently like his son was wasting his time. _

"_Help with mom." Chris said his voice quaking it took him everything that he had not to break out into sobs again. _

"_Look really Christopher you just need to come out and tell me what is going on." Leo said forcefully Chris was really starting to work his nerves. _

"_Leo turn around and you'll know what I'm talking about." Chris replied testily finding his voice despite his grief he really was his mother's son. He watched the pained expression on Leo's face as he bent down beside his wife's broken body. _

_Leo looked up at Chris with tears in his eyes but there was also rage showing there. "Christopher what did you do?" he asked livid with his son. _

_Chris was taken aback for a moment he hadn't done anything. "I didn't do anything. Wyatt and Chuck were in the underworld and demons chased them back to the manor. Mom had them take Mel and leave. There were just so many demons that I stayed and helped mom. I got thrown into the wall it distracted her and then the demon hit her with an energy ball. I tried so hard to heal her but I couldn't. That is why I called you but you didn't come." He explained a fresh wave of tears coming on. _

_Leo was up like a flash he pulled Chris up by the front of his jersey and pushed him roughly into a wall. "This is your fault you hear me? If you could heal then she would still be here. Don't you dare try to blame this on Wyatt or your mom this one was all you." he shouted in his face. _

_Chris could only nod his head in agreement he wasn't going to argue with Leo because it was his fault that his mom was dead. He hadn't listened to her when she told him to leave and he hadn't been able to heal her. "I know it's my fault." He said his voice hoarse from crying. _

_Paige stood up and pulled Leo off of Chris "Leo you keep your hands off that boy and don't dare blame this on him this wasn't his fault. This was the demons not him. Don't you dare try to stand here and tell him otherwise. He can't help that he didn't get the power to heal. You should have come when he called you." she yelled at him. Chris was already blaming himself enough as it was she didn't need Leo adding to his guilt. _

"_Paige he is my son don't you tell me what I can and can't do to him." Leo shot back hotly. _

"_Oh no, he is only your son now after all these years because you want to blame him. He is my nephew and I'm not going to stand here and let you mentally abuse him. He did everything that he could. Which is a hell of a lot more than I can say for you. You're trying to dump all of the guilt you're feeling right now on him." Paige shouted right back at him. _

"_Please stop Aunt Paige I can't take anymore today just let him be." Chris begged his aunt. _

"_Leo go now I'll call you in a few days or even better you can deal with Phoebe but I can't stand to look at you right now." Paige ordered him. And what was worse he didn't think twice about it he just left without another word to his son. _

_Chris slid down the wall he put his head in his hands and he cried even harder than he had been before. "Leo was right it is my fault if I could heal then this wouldn't have happened to mom." _

"_Chris no you can't listen to him this isn't your fault. Your mom wouldn't blame you this had nothing to do with you. You did everything you could and I don't ever want you to think any different." Paige said kneeling in front of him. _

"_Ok Aunt Paige I'll try my best but only because you asked me to." Chris replied he was just too tired to fight with her about it. _

_Seeing this didn't faze Chris too much because he knew that his mother was still alive and she would be waiting for him when he woke up. He knew that he was going to have to work double time not to treat his dad any differently because of what he had just saw though._

_

* * *

_

Phoebe was lying up in the hospital bed with Coop right by her side when Wyatt walked into her room.

"Well it took me long enough to find you I should really visit this floor more often." Wyatt said giving her a smile.

"Hey Wy." Phoebe replied smiling up at him.

"Have you by chance seen your cousins?" Coop asked he knew that Phoebe would want them there.

"Penny and Val are both out in the waiting room. As for Ladybug and Cookie Dough I have no clue where they are but I will track them down just as soon as I clock out and tell mom that I finally found Aunt Phoebe." Wyatt assured his favorite uncle.

"Don't worry so much Wy there is no telling how long I'll end up being in here they have plenty of time to get here. My contractions are really far apart but have someone call Greg too I think he would like to know." Phoebe said trying to put Coop's mind at ease.

"Ok Aunt Phoebe I'll do that but like I said I better clock out before Aunt Eva finds something else for me to do. She is a slave driver just like mom only she is nicer about it." Wyatt cracked.

"Wy if I were you I wouldn't let her hear me say that. You know how she has been with her hormones lately. I know you don't want to be responsible for making her cry." Coop pointed out to his nephew.

Wyatt laughed at that. "Don't worry Uncle Coop I won't Mel does more than enough of that for me, her, and Chris combined."

"Cut your sister a break you know how your mother is." Phoebe told him.

"Ok I'll do that. Now I will go track down your older children for you and I'll send them in here." Wyatt said kissing his aunt on the head before going off to find his cousins.

* * *

"Well I'll be the first to say it then Chris's symptoms sound like he was attacked by a darklighter, the fever and the high blood pressure those are the classic signs of a dark lighter attack." Jake pointed out to his cousin.

"I know but Wyatt healed him so that problem has been solved." Henry reminded him.

"Henry I know and I'm right there with you on this one but what else could it be?" Prue asked him reasonably. They had all gathered in Chris's hospital room and they were holding a little meeting of the minds. One that they didn't have much time for if they didn't get up to see Phoebe someone would come looking for them soon.

"_I'll tell you what else it could be Prue I think it's his flashbacks. It has to be but you know that we can't say anything about said flashbacks he isn't ready for the others to know yet. It is bad enough that the parents all know." _Henry sent to Prue so that she would be the only one who could hear what he was saying.

"_Hank we might not have much of a choice on this one. We may have to tell them something because I don't see just you and me figuring this out on our own." _Prue replied trying to make him see the light. She knew that he wanted to keep Chris's secret and she was all for that but they might not have the option of doing that anymore. This had been going on for the better part of a year now and it needed to come out in the open.

"_If and this is a big if, but if we do tell them we can't tell them the full truth at least not all of it anyway. Liz can't know the full truth at all she will tell Wyatt. This is something that Wy needs to hear from Chris. But you know Chris he can't be pushed until he is ready." _Henry reasoned with her. He was right on this one and he knew he was. "Prue really I don't know what else it could be." He finally said after the pause he had taken to look like he was collecting his thoughts.

"Hank maybe we should have a meeting some place where we can talk more freely." Bianca suggested to him.

Henry nodded his head in acceptance of that. "You're right of course B you're almost always right when it comes to things like this. Mel how do you feel about lying to Aunt Piper?" he asked his younger cousin.

Mel shrugged "I don't like lying to her unless I have to but this time it's for her own good. What did you have in mind?" she replied. She didn't like lying to her mother but this time she didn't see any other way around it. If Piper knew that something was wrong with Chris she would just stress out and stress was something that she didn't need right at the moment.

"Very simple I'm going to tell her that I have things to do that are work related this morning and I'm going to be popping in and out of here all day and I just need you to play along. In the mean time I'm going to find a way to get my mom alone because I'm not stupid we need help this time." Henry replied he wasn't always willing to ask for help but he wasn't stupid. He needed his mom's help she knew everything about Chris's flashbacks and she could explain without going into too much detail better than he could.

"That is just a quick fix for this Hank you know as well as I do that Wyatt is going to start to wonder what is going on with his brother sooner or later." Chuck pointed out to him.

"I know that Chuck and that is why Mel is also going to help me explain to Aunt Piper that Chris was so busy at work that he couldn't get away right now. Sure there are some flaws with this plan starting with my dad and Uncle Andy but it is a risk I'm willing to take." Henry replied rubbing his hands over his face. He wasn't saying that they had to lie to them all day just for right now.

"Look I have no issue with lying to Aunt Piper right now it is for that woman's own good. She would freak the fuck out if she knew that something was wrong with her little Peanut." Jake said it wasn't like it was the only lie he was telling at the moment. Really he didn't like to think that keeping his injuries from his family was lying he liked to think of it as keeping them in the dark for their own good.

"Yeah you know you have to stay here as much as I could use your help. You need to be with Aunt Phoebe man." Henry told his cousin.

"Don't worry Coop I'll be there to help him." Troy assured him.

"Then we need to be worried Troy you can barely help yourself." Liz rolled her eyes at her older brother. Sometimes she thought she was the older sibling for all the shit she had to keep him out of.

"Lizzie I'm counting on you to break this to Wy as gently as possible he isn't going to be happy. And you need to explain to him the reasons why we're not worrying Aunt Piper with this." Henry more or less ordered her.

"Don't worry you know he wants to stay off of Aunt Piper's bad side as much as possible besides that you know he wouldn't want to worry her either. But I'll talk to him he is going to be pissed though." Liz replied.

"Alright we've got our plan lets get this over with." Henry said.

"Uh, Hank I love you but you don't always think all the details through before you act. Who is going to stay with Chris?" Bianca asked him.

"Well I figured you could stay with him for just a little while B. And when we get a chance to we will get Paige to come sit with him." Henry explained he knew Bianca would go along with that because it would keep her daughter out of trouble for a little while.

"Ok just do what you have to do. Because I would really like to get Chris back." Bianca said so that Henry wouldn't be able to mistake that she was talking about them having a daughter together.

* * *

Paige was in her mother's classroom at magic school and she was writing things down on the chalkboard. She knew that they had agreed to step away from this thing with Jake for a day or so but her mind just wouldn't let her let it go. She knew that she was just spinning her wheels but she was a Halliwell that didn't make her a big fan of doing things the easy way. She was so engrossed in what she was doing that she didn't notice when Dom shimmered in behind her. Hell she didn't even realize that he was in the room until he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Paige we all agreed that we were going to give this a rest for the day." Dom said kissing her neck.

"I know Dom but I can't let it rest I just had to write it all out and well it doesn't seem to be helping. It's all there in black and white but it makes no more sense than when we talk it out." Paige replied sighing. This was really starting to get to her couple that with what had been in that envelope and she was hovering on the brink of a mental collapse. Dom could see that and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it because she was so fucking stubborn. He didn't know who she got that from more her mom or her dad.

"Ok then lets try talking it out with it all right there." Dom suggested.

"Dom we've tried to talk about it hundreds of times and it hasn't helped yet not in the future and not here." Paige said groaning.

Dom let go of her; he walked to the chalkboard and picked up a piece of chalk. "Paige it will help trust me. Now what do we know?"

Paige put her hand to her chin in deep thought "Well we know that every time Jack and Al changed something that happened the future was slightly altered. Thankfully a select few of us can remember everything that has happened in all the time lines so we can note the changes."

"Ok so what were things like in the first time line?" Dom asked her hoping to get her thinking clearly. And if it gave her peace of mind in the process than he was more than willing to do everything he could to make that happen.

"In the first time line before anything went wrong they fulfilled the first part of the prophecy and nothing else happened. That was until Greg had his demon kill Uncle Coop and that sent Jake over the edge." Paige replied after thinking about it for a moment.

"Ok right and Brady didn't exist in that time line either." Dom said putting that down under the heading one.

"Then in time line number two Aunt Phoebe found out about Greg sooner than she should have. And it got her killed but Jake was still fine until that same demon killed Uncle Coop but this time it took him a few years to turn evil." Paige recalled and Dom wrote that down.

"Right and then in the third time line there was Brady and that was at the point we started to notice the way Jack and Al had changed things. For starters Parker was there the whole time and we knew him growing up. But Uncle Coop still died at the hands of the same demon. Aunt Phoebe however survived this time." Dom said and he wrote that down too.

"Then we have the different variations of events. Like for instance my dad was married to Julie in one of the time lines. In the other two he was married to my mom. What never changed was the fact that they never told me about who my mother really was. My powers were only bound in one of the times." Paige said she didn't know what that had to do with anything but it might mean something.

"Right that goes without saying. The fact that the elders always find out about what Calleigh really is has never changed. And neither has the fact that they strip my dad of his powers for telling about Greg." Dom continued putting that down of the heading of things that hadn't changed.

"And no matter what the fact that Jake ends up turning has never changed. Even if in the last time line we were in before we left Uncle Coop didn't die because Jack and Al changed that. So we know that he wasn't meant to die." Paige went on.

Dom wrote that down and then he added a few things here and there for his other headings. Once he was done with the task he took a step back and he sighed. As much as he hated to admit it Paige was right seeing it there in black and white didn't help much. "Ok we have something to go on now all we have to do is find the common bond and we should have our answer."

Paige gave him a sad smile "Dom don't try to be upbeat for me I know how impossible it all looks. But we're going to win this time we have to. We can't let this thing beat us especially not after what was in that envelope."

Dom looked at her his brown eyes full of concern "Paige do you want to talk about it?" he asked her he knew that she had a tendency to keep her feelings bottled up because she didn't want to seem weak. He knew without a doubt that she had gotten that trait from her mother. When Chris kept things inside it was because he didn't want to be a burden to his family.

"No I don't want to talk about it Dom but thanks for the offer. If I talk about it then I will think about it that will cause me to go to pieces. We can't afford to have that happen right now. I need to be able to keep my mind focused on the job we have to do." Paige replied forcefully.

Dom smiled at her "Ok then lets give that brain of yours a rest for a little while. We'll go get some breakfast and just take it easy for today."

"Alright lets erase this first we really don't want this falling into the wrong hands." Paige said and Dom began erasing what he wrote down.

"We'll try this again later with everyone I think it might help you and I are only two people we can't think of everything on our own." Dom said as he put his arms around her and shimmered them out.

* * *

Henry, Prue, Jake, Liz, Chuck, and Troy walked into the waiting room where the rest of the Halliwells were sitting. In addition to the others that had been there Lilly, Roman, Parker and Calleigh were now there too.

"There you guys are I was starting to wonder if you were off on one of your adventures." Prue greeted them.

"Nope you have proof that we weren't off doing anything we weren't all together." Henry replied smoothly.

"That has never stopped you guys before actually you guys never let anything stop you when it comes to getting into trouble." Paige told her son.

"We were so not getting into trouble Aunt Paige it's just early in the morning being woke up by a ringing phone isn't exactly my idea of a good time." Prue informed her aunt like she should have thought of that.

"Prue you and Jake are lucky you showed up when you did your mother has been asking for you. She is in room two twenty-eight I suggest you get down there now before she gets mad." Piper told her niece and nephew.

"Right come on Prue lets go." Jake said dragging his sister by the arm down the hall he really didn't want to be there when they started lying to his aunt.

Leo was the first one to notice his missing son "Henry where is your cousin?" he asked if anyone knew where Chris was it was Henry.

"Well you see Uncle Leo things got really busy at work and they needed us so I'm only going to be able to pop in and out of here all day." Henry explained he felt bad for lying but he didn't have another choice.

"It's true dad Chris was up to his ass in paperwork when we left." Mel helped her cousin out.

"Well I hope he gets here at some point I would really like to see my son." Piper said.

"Oh he will Aunt Piper like when I get back I'll send him. But first mom I really need to talk to you for a second." Henry said gesturing over to the hallway where they could talk in something that resembled private.

Paige followed her son over to where he was standing "Ok what do you want Hank? And more importantly what did you do? I know something is up I can tell from the look on your face." She asked him it was never good when he had that look on his face.

"Mom, Chris is hurt he is a couple floors down. He passed out at work and he hasn't woken back up yet. They said he had a blood pressure spike and a fever. I think it has something to do with his flashbacks but we can't tell Aunt Piper that she will flip the fuck out and you know it. So what I need you to do is come back to the apartment with me and some of the others and explain as little as possible about him getting flashbacks." Henry explained in one breath.

"I should be mad at you for lying to your aunt but you're right about her freaking out so I'll forgive you this time. Now you get your troops and head back to your place I will be there in five minutes. I'm about to go lie to my sisters." Paige said leaving him standing there alone.

Henry gestured to the others who were coming with him and he made a motion for them to follow him. He sure hoped that Liz could manage to get Wyatt calm because he was not going to be happy that something happened to his little brother and they didn't tell him right away.

* * *

_Things were really going from bad to worse for Chris it wasn't enough that he had to see that his father didn't love him but now he had to see his brother being evil. It wasn't his idea of a good time. _

_Chris, Henry, Prue, and Jake were in the underworld on the trail of a demon really they had nothing else to do with their time. They were sick and tired of demons all they did was cost them the people that they loved. _

"_Chris I'm not so sure that this is a good idea I mean dad just lost mom I don't think he would be able to handle it if something happened to one of us." Prue said being reasonable as hell for a change. Chris didn't like seeing this if there was one person on the face of the earth that wasn't reasonable it was his favorite female cousin. But he knew in this time line he thought of her as his little sister. That still didn't change the fact that he liked her being her usual goofy self than being all serious. _

"_Well then think of this a preemptive strike. The more demons we kill now the less there are left to come after the family. I don't know about you but I wouldn't be able to stand it if one of these fuckers did something to one of those girls." Chris replied rage simmering in his eyes. _

"_Yeah but as much as I hate to agree with Ladybug she is right Chris. We won't help anyone by going and getting ourselves killed. It would drive dad to the brink I really don't think it would help the girls to have him crazy on top of everything else." Jake agreed with his sister. Some things never changed Jake and Prue would always disagree except for when it really counted. _

"_Fine we'll be careful but we have to do something. And you two didn't have to come. You know that this is as much as demon hunt at it is us looking for Wyatt. Nobody has seen him in days and I for one am starting to get worried about him." Henry chimed in siding with Chris as usual. This flashback was obviously set right after Paige had died but before Big Henry died. _

"_Well I don't see Wy so we can go now." Prue replied after looking around in every direction making a show of looking for Wyatt. _

"_Prue if you and Coop don't want to be here you both can shimmer back home Hank and I are staying." Chris said flatly he needed to find his brother. _

_Jake sighed and shook his head the last two people on the face of the earth that needed to left alone in the underworld were Chris and Henry they would do something to get themselves hurt if not worse. "Ok here is the deal we will check one more cavern and then all four of us are going home together." He only dared to buck up to his older cousins when they were about to do something stupid. _

"_Fine whatever lets just do this. Lets try that one over there." Henry said gesturing to the cavern on their right. It looked to be well lit well, as well lit as the underworld could be. So that had to be a sign that someone was there. _

_Chris put his hand to his lips in to silence them and then he gestured for them to follow him. They snuck in the cavern and did their best to blend in with the group of demons that was there. The demons were chanting something they were all dressed in black cloaks and in the center a blonde headed man dressed all in black stood with his back towards them. _

"_I wonder what the hell is going on here?" Henry sent his cousin telepathically. _

_Chris shrugged his shoulders "Hell if I know it looks like we walked in on the coronation of the new source." _

"_That is just great the last thing we need to have to worry about right now is the source." Prue sent to them. _

"_Chill out you guys we don't know for sure that is what is going on." Jake said but all of them were stunned into silence by what the saw next. _

_The blonde who had been standing in the center of the cavern turned to face them it was Wyatt. _

"_Wyatt what the hell do you think you're doing?" Chris asked stepping forward before his family could hold him back. _

"_Ah, Christopher I see that you managed to make it to my coronation and here I was sad because I thought you wouldn't be here." Wyatt addressed his younger brother. _

"_Wy this isn't you man. I don't know why you're doing this but you need to seriously think about it." Chris replied he couldn't believe his eyes. His brother, the one he looked up to, his hero had gone to the dark side. _

"_I have thought about it Christopher and I have come to the conclusion that this is what I need to do to keep the family safe." Wyatt replied as if Chris should have already thought of that possibility. _

"_But Wy you're not evil you're good." Prue protested. _

_Wyatt shook his head and let out an exasperated sigh, "Oh sweet Prudence you're stuck in that old good versus evil morass. It's not about good or evil it's about power and whoever has the most power wins. The aunts had the most power for years but that obviously changed. Had they seen that they needed to acquire more power then they would still be here. I for one am not making that same mistake." _

"_Come on Wy you don't mean that mom wouldn't want this and Aunt Piper sure as hell wouldn't want this. She would be all over your ass for this. For fuck's sake Leo wouldn't even want you to be doing this." Henry tried reasoning with his power mad cousin. _

"_Henry, Henry, Henry what to do about you. I just don't know that there is any hope for you. but there might be yet. You have to look past good and evil and see that power is all there is. What I am asking is for you guys to join me and we will rule the magical world side by side." Wyatt offered his oldest male cousin. _

"_Wy we can't join you not like this anyway. This isn't who you are this isn't who any of us are." Jake replied shaking his head sadly he should have seen this coming he was the closest person to Wyatt other than Chris. _

"_No you're right who we are dictates that we are supposed to die before our time and leave our family behind. Well let me tell you something Coop that ends right here and right now." Wyatt said forcefully._

_Chris's green eyes blazed with fury over what his brother was saying "Mom's death had nothing to do with power Wyatt it had to do with you. You just couldn't do what you were told for a change and stay out of the underworld if it wasn't for you she would still be here. They would all still be here but no you're little mistake led to mom dying and that weakened all their powers." He raged at his older brother. _

"_What did you just say to me Christopher?" Wyatt asked through clenched teeth rage dripping from his words as he stepped closer to his brother. _

"_I said that mom's death was your fault." Chris repeated himself not backing down from the evil overlord that his brother had turned into. _

_Wyatt shook his head "No it wasn't if you could heal then she would still be here." he said simply. _

"_I wouldn't have had to try to heal her if you hadn't led demons back to the manor. It's your fault that Mel had to loose the only parent that she ever knew." Chris fired back at him he wasn't pulling any punches. _

_Before Wyatt knew what he had done he threw his brother back using his telekinesis. Chris hit the wall of the cavern with a sickening thud and then he slid down the wall falling into a heap on the dirt floor. _

"_Wyatt stop don't hurt him he didn't mean it he is just upset." Prue urged her cousin. _

"_I'll stop on the condition that you'll join me. Chuck has already seen the light." Wyatt replied standing over Chris. _

"_Wyatt we'll never join you get that through your thick ass Halliwell skull now." Henry yelled at him. Wyatt picked Henry up by his throat using his powers. _

"_Wy please put him down." Jake urged his cousin but he just wasn't listening to him. _

"_Wyatt you stupid bastard you put my little brother down now." Chris raged at him before he unleashed his elder bolts on the older Halliwell. _

_The blow staggered Wyatt just enough to make him drop Henry and then he turned his sights on Chris. "You're going to regret doing that." He informed him. _

"_No I'm not I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do that. Henry take the other two and get home now." Chris said as he squared up for a face off with Wyatt. _

_Henry wanted to argue but he was on his hands and knees gasping for air. So he could put up no argument when Jake put his hand on his shoulder and shimmered out with him and Prue. _

"_Well then if this is how you want to play it." Wyatt replied and he sent out an energy blast at his brother. Chris sent out his elder bolts at the same time and they melt in the middle creating a white and blue arc. Chris being the more stubborn of the two kept on willing more power out of his body until Wyatt stumbled. He hit him with one last parting shot before he orbed out. _

_Chris's mind was reeling sure he had known that his brother was evil in this time but he never thought that he would hurt him or one of the cousins on purpose. He couldn't get his mind wrapped around the fact that he and his brother had used their powers on each other. Sure they fought but no matter how many times he saw these scenes he couldn't bring himself to believe that once upon a time this had been what his big brother was like._

_

* * *

_

Henry was gathered along with Bianca, Paige, Chuck, Troy, Wyatt, Liz, Roman, and Lilly in the living room of his apartment.

"So I have a theory about what is going on with Chris." Henry announced to the room. He was standing in the middle of the floor pacing. It really wasn't one of his more redeeming qualities.

"Well start explaining now because I would like to beat your ass for not calling me as soon as Chris got sick." Wyatt retorted he really wasn't happy with his cousin. He counted on those two to take care of each other when he wasn't around.

"Wuvey Bear you promised that you were going to be good." Liz reminded him.

"Ok forget those two for five minutes. What is wrong with Chris? And why the hell is Aunt Paige here?" Roman asked he was spending what little time he got with Mel to help fix Chris.

"Well you guys know how we like to talk about Chris Perry sometimes?" Paige asked gently.

"Yeah but I don't see what that has to do with Chris." Troy said he was a little dense at times.

Paige thought of how to best explain it so he understood "He was our Chris just from a different future. Lets just say that the future he came from was bad and leave it at that. Well now Chris is getting his memories from when he went to the past."

"Why didn't he tell us? That would explain why he has been spacing out lately." Chuck asked.

"Oh you know Chris, Chuck he doesn't want to bother us with his problems." Henry replied.

"But what does any of that have to do with what happened to him?" Lilly asked not quite understanding.

"What I think happened is this he is having a serious flashback right now so he passed out. I know that really has nothing to with his fever but it could explain the high blood pressure. Some of things he sees aren't very nice." Henry explained.

"I can't believe he kept this from me we're brothers we tell each other everything." Wyatt fumed.

"That right there may be why he didn't tell you Wy he knew that you would react that way." Paige pointed out to him.

"So does anyone know for sure when these flashbacks or whatever they are started?" Bianca asked hoping to get them on task.

"The night I got shot or at least that is what he tells me." Henry replied he really couldn't say anymore than that because that was all he knew.

"Do we know what caused them?" Liz asked.

"It could just be he was meant to get them or it could be something else." Paige answered she wasn't really sure of that herself. She had meant to ask the elders about it but then she had got pregnant and a bunch of other stuff had happened to make forget.

"So we left my baby brother alone. When we don't know what is causing these flashbacks fuck for all we know it could be a demon but as of right now he is unprotected and alone." Wyatt fumed incredulously.

"Way ahead of you there Wy." Bianca said and then she called out "Hey Paige I need you to come to your dad's apartment."

Paige orbed in a moment later. "You people are lucky that I'm not busy right now." she said by way of greeting.

"Good because you're about to be busy you need to go to the hospital and watch over your dad." Bianca told her in no uncertain terms.

"What happened to dad?" Paige asked concerned for her father.

"Obviously nothing too bad because you're still here. But he passed out at work and he has yet to wake up. The most we can figure it that it is his flashbacks. He was shot by a darklighter last night but I don't think that has anything to do with it." Henry explained to his niece.

"Well then forget it I'm going to the underworld to see if I can find out if a demon did this to dad." Paige replied she wasn't going to sit by while her dad was hurt.

Bianca looked at her harshly "No you're not, you're going to go sit with your dad and protect him." She told her like she had was crazy to think she was going to the underworld.

"No I'm going to the underworld I'm not going to sit around and feel useless when I can help." Paige replied in the same tone.

"Paige you are going to do what I told you to do. For once in your life try not to be so much like your father." Bianca put her foot down she wasn't going to knowingly let her daughter put herself in danger. It was bad enough that she was in the underworld trying to find out what turned Jake.

"I think that it's a little late for you to try and mother me. If you want someone to sit with him call Brady because I'm going to the underworld." Paige argued back with her mother she got her stubbornness from her father who because he was a Halliwell could out stubborn Bianca any day of the week.

"Paige don't push me you won't like what happens if you do." Bianca warned her.

"B give it up there is no use trying to make her see reason the best you can do right now is call Julie and tell her to talk some sense into her child." Wyatt said he didn't know that Bianca was in fact her mother.

"Thank you Uncle Wyatt now I'll be in the underworld if anyone needs me." Paige said.

"Paige Victoria Halliwell you're not going to the underworld and I mean it." Bianca said coldly furious with her child. But she was fighting a losing battle.

"I would like to see you try to stop me." Paige shot back.

"Paige watch your damn mouth." Henry warned her.

"B really let her go she is Chris's little angel we'll just let him deal with her when he wakes up." Liz tried reasoning with Bianca.

Paige could see that there was something more going on between her niece and Bianca "Ok you two what is going on? The only two people I know that fight that hard with me are my daughters." She didn't know that she had hit the nail right on the head with that statement.

"Aunt Paige if it isn't obvious I'll spell it out for you she is my kid too. I mean come on she sounded just like me a minute ago." Bianca said throwing her hands up in the air. Everyone else's mouths dropped with the exception of Henry.

"Wow that one I did not see coming." Troy said.

"Jesus Troy you're the only one some of us had a little side bet going." Chuck replied.

"Is there nothing you people won't bet on?" Paige asked her niece's fiancé.

"No there isn't Aunt Paige we would bet on two cock roaches running across the floor." Roman informed her.

"Well I have to say this does explain a lot." Lilly said talking about Paige being Bianca's daughter.

"I'm not that much like her." Paige said instinctively well really it was more reflexive than instinctive.

"Yes you are and stop denying it." Henry replied he really had more important things to deal with.

"So like I said you're not going to the underworld." Bianca repeated herself.

"Mom I'm not a baby I know what I'm doing I'll take Jack and Al with me. See there end of problem." Paige said bargaining with her.

"The only way you're going to the underworld is if I go with you and that is a big if." Bianca told her in no uncertain terms.

"Fine." Paige huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Jesus Christ B you and Chris should never have been allowed to procreate. That is too much stubborn in one person." Liz said shaking her head.

"I would just like to know how that is even possible." Paige said looking at her son.

"It's a long story mom one that has a somewhat happy ending but one we don't have time for now. We need to figure out what happened to Chris before Aunt Piper gets thrown into labor worrying about him. B you going to the underworld?" Henry said all in one breath.

"Yes since my hardheaded child can't be talked out of doing stupid things I have no other choice. I guess this is payback for me working for Uncle Mickey all those years." Bianca replied giving in to what Paige wanted.

"My suggestion would be that we find out what is causing those flashbacks." Roman said he didn't have anything smart to say very often but when he did it generally had good ideas so it was best to listen to him.

"Ok so we need to find the common thread in all of this." Chuck jumped on the bandwagon.

"Does anyone know for sure when dad started having these things?" Paige asked.

"Yes we do and that was a good question. Now does anyone know what caused him to first start zoning out?" Henry asked he had been in the hospital when all of this was going on.

"It was in the hospital the night you went into the coma. He was sitting there like he had went into a zone or something he didn't even realize that Uncle Darryl was standing beside him until he said something to him." Wyatt recalled.

"What was he doing before that?" Henry asked.

"Not five minutes before that he was talking to that IAB inspector that you two seem to hate so much." Paige filled in for her son.

"Matt Hunter and he is a dick that's why we can't stand him." Henry replied not that it really had anything to do with the price of tea in China he just felt like adding that.

"Right and now we are back to square one because that tells us nothing." Wyatt grumbled he didn't really have anything helpful to add but he felt the need to bitch.

Henry was zoned out for a minute because he was remembering something that had happened. He slapped himself in the middle of the forehead after a moment. "Holy shit the answer has been in front of my face the whole time. Fuck I'm retarded sometimes." He yelled out.

"Hank honestly you could have just said what's on your mind instead of doing that for dramatic effect." Lilly pointed out to him.

"And to think we used to say that mom had a stick up her ass. I think you might be worse Aunt Lilly. You need to think about getting back with Uncle Jake because you really need to get laid." Paige chimed in.

"Bianca are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Lilly asked her friend.

"As you just heard you talks about me like that and it's true so I'm going to let this one go." Bianca replied and then she added "So what were you thinking Hank?"

"The last person I talked to before I went into the coma was Matt Hunter that can't be a coincidence. There is something going on with him and I know there is." Henry informed them.

"That's right because not five minutes after you talked to him you went into that coma." Paige remembered her son being fine before she left the room and then when she had come back she couldn't get him to wake up.

As if they didn't have enough going on at that moment Rachel shimmered into the apartment. "Have any of you guys seen Chris? He was supposed to meet me this morning but he never answered his phone." She asked.

"Yeah he ran into a slight snag with that he is in the hospital right now and he isn't awake." Henry answered only mildly sarcastic that was good for him.

"He wasn't kidding when he told me that there were going to be times when he had to leave me hanging because of demon attacks." Rachel replied.

"Oh here is a great idea she can go sit with dad while the rest of us lie to grandma and otherwise do things to get in trouble." Paige piped up.

"Hank do you still want us to go to the underworld?" Bianca asked ignoring her daughter's outburst.

"Yeah because I'm still not so sure this isn't demon related in addition to having something to do with Matt. Now lets see here Troy you can come with me to the station you're big enough to pull me off of that dickhead if I start beating the shit out of him." Henry replied.

"And what are the rest of us supposed to do?" Wyatt asked.

"Wy you go back to the hospital with Liz, Ro, and Chuck. Lilly you do whatever you were going to do today. And someone please fill in Parks and Cal about this without us getting caught." Henry pleaded with them.

Paige went pale for a moment before she spoke to her son. "Yeah would you mind getting me to the hospital like now?" she asked him.

"Why?" Henry asked he had no idea what was going on.

"Because son my water just broke." Paige replied calmly.

"Wy you heard mom get her to the hospital and I will be there just as soon as I can which hopefully won't be long at all. I mean it honestly can't take that long for me to get the truth out of Hunter." Henry said not panicking he wouldn't know how to act if anything normal ever happened in his family.

* * *

"So mom how long is this going to take?" Val asked her mother who was laying in her bed with a smile on her face.

"I don't know baby it varies I was in labor for four hours with you, Penny was the easy one I was only in labor for two hours. Now miss Prue over there is another story I was in labor for thirty-six hours with her." Phoebe explained.

"Damn Prue it's nice to know that you have always been the complicated one." Jake smirked at his sister.

"Hey at least I was born and I wasn't hatched under a rock like you were." Prue shot back at him.

"Come on Ladybug, Junior don't start." Coop begged his oldest two children.

Penny rolled her eyes "Dad you know better than to hope that they are actually not going to fight. They argue over everything it is a sport for them."

"That is very true Penny I don't think you and I fight as much as they do." Val agreed with her sister.

"That's because you two are too busy getting in trouble together." Jake pointed out to them.

"Not true I tend to do my trouble making with Emily and I don't even do that much anymore because she is always busy with Jack. Val has been known to go all big sister on me from time to time." Penny replied smugly.

"I wonder why Penny your last boyfriend is in jail right now so I think I have to look out for you." Val said sarcastically.

"Yeah he isn't in jail anymore Puck and I ran into him on the way up here." Penny replied tensely.

"Don't worry Jake and I will go kill him right now." Prue said and she was dead serious.

"And you and Jakie don't have to worry about it Puck put the fear of God in him he couldn't get away from me fast enough." Penny informed them trying hard not to smile at the thought of Huck.

"Which reminds me what is going on with you and Huck? I saw the way you two were holding hands earlier and the way you have been stringing him along the last couple of months." Jake asked he needed to know if he had boyfriend terrorizing to occupy his time.

"There is nothing going on with us other than the fact that he is my boyfriend." Penny said flashing them his class ring.

"That's it Prue we have a so called sex god to put the fear of God in. It shouldn't take long between me and you we've got it covered." Jake said flexing his muscles.

"Sure I'll hold him down while you work him over and then we'll switch." Prue agreed.

"Daddy make them leave him alone." Penny begged her dad.

"You two leave him alone and let your sister be happy." Coop chastised them.

"Really you guys she is sixteen and she has barely had any boyfriends on account of you two." Phoebe chimed in.

"No mom it's not on account of the two of us that would be on account of Prue. She is horrible she threatens their boyfriends and she used to have to inspect all my girlfriends." Jake defended himself. It wasn't like he was as bad as Wyatt, Chris, or even Henry. He let his sisters have some freedom.

"Have any of you guys heard from Greg?" Phoebe asked out of the blue.

"No mom Wyatt tried to call him but he wasn't answering his phone. Don't worry though I'm sure we'll get through to him soon. As a matter of fact I can go call him now. Because I have to check on Puck I really don't think it's a good idea to leave him alone in a hospital he might get into trouble." Penny replied.

"Yeah he is with Carly and Em is out there too there is a damn good chance that he is going to get in trouble." Val pointed out to her.

"Um I don't say this often but Val you're right I better go see about him." Penny said kissing her mother before she walked out the door.

* * *

A/N: We've come to the end of another chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. Poor Chris is pretty much stuck in hell and there isn't a damn thing that he can do about it. Henry really is a super genius when it comes to figuring stuff out he is on the right track with Matt he just has to figure out what he did to Chris. You had to love the fight between Paige and Bianca, Paige is totally a Halliwell all the way. Now everyone else know that Paige is Bianca's daughter too. And that is in addition to them knowing a little bit about Chris's flashbacks. Oh shit I wonder what Greg is up to if no one can get a hold of him that is not a good thing at all. Penny is right to be worried about leaving Huck alone with Carly and Emily there is no telling what kind of trouble he can get into with them. And then we have Paige whose water just broke. This is turning out to be one hell of a fun filled day for all of the Halliwells and their friends. Until next time please review.


	4. Faded Memories

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 4: Faded Memories

Henry and Troy strode purposely into the IAB office. Henry had just one thing on his mind finding Matt Hunter and making him tell him what the hell was going on with Chris. He didn't care if he had to beat the shit out of him to get said information but he would get it one way or the other he secretly hoped that it did come to blows he would like nothing more than to beat his ass.

Troy also had just one thing on his mind and that was keeping Henry from killing Matt Hunter with his bare hands. He knew the way his friend's mind worked all too well and he could tell by the look on his face that he was pissed. Not only had this guy fucked with him but he had also fucked with Chris that was something you just didn't do as far as Henry was concerned.

Henry spotted who he was looking for right off the bat. Not that it was hard to miss the tall natty looking man with dark black hair and blue eyes he really stood out in a crowd. "Hey Hunter I need a word with you." he called out trying hard to keep his temper under control.

"Sure Hank whatever you need." Matt replied cheerfully.

"I think that this is one of those conversations that is better held in private." Henry said. He couldn't help but imagine the older man's head as something he wanted to bust open like it was a coconut. Besides he didn't really want to expose magic to a room full of cops.

"Well then we can talk in my office just follow me." Matt gestured for them to follow him to his office. He flipped on the light switch when he walked in; Henry could see that his office was just a well kept as the rest of him. There wasn't a paper out of place and his desk was immaculate he had his high school diploma and his college degree in frames on the wall. He offered them both a seat while he sat behind his desk. "Now what can I do for you?" he asked not thinking that his cover could be blown.

"I would like to know what the fuck you have been doing to Chris." Henry said bluntly he saw no need in beating around the bush he didn't have time for it. Chris was in danger and his mother was in labor he would really like to be there for the birth of his little brother.

"I don't know what you're talking about Hank honestly." Matt replied lying through his perfect teeth.

"Yeah I don't buy that you hesitated for a moment." Troy chimed in up until that point he had been silent.

"And you would be who?" Matt asked even though he knew damn well who Troy was.

"I would be the guy that is going to have to save your ass from this gorilla if you don't start giving him the answers that he wants." Troy said dryly he was now finding it hard not to want to punch the man.

"Now we can do things the easy way and you can tell me what is going on. Or we can do things the hard way. Either way it doesn't matter to me because I will get answers." Henry said forcefully but he didn't feel the need to yell.

Matt gave him a cold look "You're way out of line Halliwell like I said I don't know what you're talking about." He lied again. He was dense if he thought Henry didn't know he was being lied to. Henry enjoyed a reputation as a damn good cop that wasn't something you got by letting people lie to you.

"I think you were out of line first Hunter. You were the last person I talked to before I went into a coma. Sure it was pretty much a coma induced by the elders to test me so to speak but it happened nonetheless. Now that I could just shrug off as bad timing but not when I factor in that you were the last person that Chris talked to before he started having flashbacks." Henry outlined he really wasn't in the mood to play mind games with this guy. He noticed that Matt's face registered both shock and surprise at hearing this news.

"Well it took you long enough to figure me out." Matt replied there was no use in trying to deny it anymore Henry had him and he knew it.

"So you're admitting that you know what is going on?" Troy asked wanting to get it right.

"Yes I know what is going on. Hank I was responsible for you going into the coma and for Chris's flashbacks but it's not what you think." Matt said he wanted him to know up front that his intentions had been good.

"Then I'm going to need you to explain to me what to think." Henry replied sizing him up and wondering where the hell this was going to lead him.

"The elders sent me well it wasn't really the elders but I have been working with them. I'm an angel of destiny I transplant myself where I'm needed and every few years I start over again. But you have to believe me when I say that what happened to you when you were in that coma wasn't supposed to happen. Chris gets those flashbacks because he was meant to get them having knowledge of the other time line will help him in this one." Matt explained to his audience.

Henry was both shocked and surprised but he didn't let either emotion register on his face. "Ok I believe you because that story is too unbelievable to be a lie. Now we need your help."

"I'll help in any way that I can." Matt said trying to be helpful.

"Chris is in a coma right now for lack of a better term he is running a fever and he had a blood pressure spike. I know that this probably shouldn't have happened but it did." Henry explained.

"No it damn well shouldn't have happened he was only supposed to get the rest of his flashbacks when he went home and went to sleep. Someone must have done something to tamper with that. Those are the classic symptoms of darklighter poisoning." Matt replied a confused look on his face.

"He was attacked by a darklighter last night but Wyatt healed him so that shouldn't have anything to do with this." Troy piped up for the first time in a while.

"You're right that shouldn't have any effect on him then. To put it mildly this is bad but I don't think it's anything that we can't fix." Matt said a determined look on his face.

"I didn't think that an angel of destiny was allowed to interfere." Henry said now it was his turn to look confused.

"We're just not supposed to tell you what is going to happen. We're allowed to intervene when the future of magic is at stake." Matt replied knowing he was about to get himself in more than a little bit of trouble but that couldn't be helped at the moment.

* * *

Paige and Bianca were working their way through the dimly lit caverns of the underworld. Neither one was really saying much nor did they really want to they were both content to keep it that way. Paige had her thoughts elsewhere and she really just wanted to be left to them. Sure she was worried about her dad but she could dig up information on autopilot it was no big deal for her. She was her father's child after all.

"Paige do you have any clue what we are looking for or are we on a fishing expedition?" Bianca asked her daughter this was in no way her idea of a good time.

"I'm not sure yet I'll tell you when I know." Paige replied that was so something that Chris would have said.

Bianca rolled her eyes but she let it go she knew that she had to choose her battles and this one just wasn't worth it. So she took the time to size up her daughter she could see way more of Chris in her outward appearance than she could of her self. Paige's hair was the same color as her dad's she had his nose and ears and she damn sure got his mouth both in appearance and when it came to being a smartass. But she had the same deep brown eyes as her mother. And whether she wanted to see it or not she had a lot of her mannerisms.

"Mom do me a huge favor and stop staring at me you're starting to creep me out." Paige said out of nowhere.

"I wasn't staring at you I was observing there is a difference the last time I checked I was allowed to look at my own daughter." Bianca replied undaunted.

"Yeah well it's still creepy as fuck." Paige repeated herself and Bianca couldn't help but think that she was damn near a carbon copy of Chris although she might have said something like that.

"There isn't a prayer for hope for you you're so much like your dad that it isn't healthy." Bianca shook her head.

"Daddy is an all around wonderful person there are worse people in the world I could be like the first person that comes to mind is Uncle Chase." Paige replied without missing a beat.

Bianca shrugged she couldn't argue with her on that one her little brother was in a league all his own. "I'll give you that one Chase is a goof ball."

Paige didn't really have the ability to feel guilty but she felt guilty as hell now. There really hadn't been a reason for her to go off on Bianca and say what she had said earlier. "Look mom about earlier I'm sorry." She said that was something rare for her she never admitted that she was wrong or said that she was sorry.

"Don't worry about it we're related we're bound to fight sometimes." Bianca replied she could remember some of the fights she had with her mother and none of them were pleasant.

"That doesn't change the fact that I shouldn't have told you that it was a little late for you to try and mother me. I wasn't being very fair and I might be a hard ass bitch but I always try to be fair." Paige rambled.

"I can't blame you for that Paige you and I don't have the best track record together. But that still doesn't change the fact that I would never forgive myself if I let something happen to you." Bianca said and with her that was true she had yet to forgive herself for Oriana getting killed.

"Mom believe me when I say that I have survived worse than a trip to the underworld for recon work. In the time I come from you either have to learn to survive or you die. Me, I like living so my survival instinct is pretty strong. Besides that I got daddy's power of invisibility I'll be fine." Paige assured her she knew that her mother had never recovered from the death of her sister.

"But you do know that it's my job to worry about you right?" Bianca asked her gently.

Paige at this point wasn't paying any attention at all to what her mother was saying she was zoned out like she could sense a demonic presence and this one was familiar to her.

"Paige are you listening to me?" Bianca asked her breaking her out of her trance.

"No I'm sorry mom I wasn't I had a hit on my demonic radar." Paige replied absent-mindedly.

"I asked you if you knew it is my job to worry about you." Bianca repeated herself. One thing was for sure that girl had the Halliwell selective hearing.

"I know mom but like I said you don't need to worry about me I know what I'm doing." Paige said she was now more concerned with demonic activity than anything her mom had to say.

"Alright where is this demon? You really are just like your dad. But don't think that this talk is over we will continue it later." Bianca finally said when she saw that she wasn't going to get anything else out of her daughter.

"This way mom and lets try not to get caught I really don't want to spend my afternoon planning an escape." Paige replied gesturing for Bianca to follow her.

Bianca and Paige now both stood on either side of the doorway to a cave. There were two male demons inside. One stood with his back facing them and the other had a hood on so they couldn't see their faces but they could hear what they were talking about. Of course what they didn't know was they were listening in on a conversation between Gideon and Greg.

"Gideon this better work this time because I am sick and tired of having to deal with the thirteen. It shouldn't be this hard to do away with one group of people." Greg seethed he was really tired of trying to kill his family. It should just work but no they always found some way around it.

"My liege Malik assures me that this darklighter poison is the strongest that they have it is different it can be healed but as soon as any other outside magic force is worked on the whitelighter infected with it they will slip into a coma and die." Gideon replied.

"Again this better work or I will have not only your head but your partner's head as well." Greg seethed.

"My liege there are no guarantees that this will work you know how strong the whitelighter is." Gideon tried to appease him.

Greg pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know Gideon I'm just frustrated right now and I'm taking it out on you. I know that you're only doing what I'm asking you to do I can't get mad at you if it doesn't work."

"My liege that is the order of things." The once elder assured him.

"I know and it also the order of things that the Charmed Ones always survive I can't understand it. No matter what we do we make no headway with them." Greg fumed.

"My liege I will order Malik to go after another if you wish." Gideon said helpfully.

Greg shook his head "No it's too late for that I have to make an appearance before they suspect something."

Bianca couldn't help but think there was something familiar about the voice that came from the demon with the hood. She gestured for Paige to follow her she shimmered out and Paige followed her in a swirl of orbs the appeared back in the middle of Bianca's apartment.

"Son-of-a-bitch there is something familiar about that name Gideon and I just can't put my finger on it right now." Paige yelled out. That was one of the hazards of having memories from so many different time lines she couldn't remember what had happened when and then she couldn't always place the memory in the right time line.

"Forget that there was something familiar as hell about the voice that came from the demon that was wearing the hood. And I just can't fuckin place where I have heard that voice before." Bianca seethed.

"And the worst part of this is I know I know who the hell that was and it just fuckin sucks." Both women yelled in unison. Paige was a lot more like Bianca than she was willing to admit.

Paige arched an eyebrow and looked at her mother "You good?" she asked.

Bianca smiled at her "Yeah I'm good. What about?"

"I'm perfect." Paige said smiling back.

"Come on lets go hit the book of shadows." Bianca put an arm around Paige and shimmered them both to the attic of the manor.

* * *

"Paige are you ok? Do you need anything at all?" Henry asked his wife who was in her hospital bed. From the way he was acting there was no way in hell that anyone could tell that he had done this before. He was acting like a first time expectant father.

"Yeah dad try giving her some breathing room." Carly said sarcastically she was sitting in a chair with only the two back legs on the ground and she had her cell in her hands. She was texting Jason.

Patty just rolled her eyes at her sister "Carly I hope you fall on your ass out of the chair. Because I'm going to laugh my ass off when you do."

"Girls really your brother has the rest of his life to hear you two fight and argue so let him at least come into the world without you two fighting." Paige pleaded with them.

"We weren't fighting mom I just simply said that when Carly falls out of that chair it is going to be a great source of amusement for me." Patty said innocently.

"Seriously man for us to fight it would mean that I was actually listening to her run her mouth." Carly chimed in.

"Carly just don't talk right now because I am a little upset with you." Henry told his daughter seriously.

Carly looked at him confused she hadn't done anything lately well at least not anything that she had been caught doing. "Dad I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Well I'm going to disown you I can't believe my daughter of all people didn't know what a Jarhead was." Henry shook his head he didn't want her to see the smile on his face.

"Dad some of us are normal and when we graduate next year we are going to college for photography and fashion design. I have no interest in either the military or police work and I know more about those things than I care to." Carly replied.

"Carly that is only because hooker is not a choice for a major." Patty told her sister.

"Shut up Charlie I don't have sex for money at least not anymore anyway." Carly replied.

"Both of you just don't I don't want to hear about it." Paige sighed here she was in labor and she was stuck with the twins from hell in her room. She loved her girls but they didn't know when to quit sometimes and Carly was much worse than Patty ever dared to be.

"But mom it was only for a month so I could get my car fixed some of us aren't lucky enough to be mechanics or have boyfriends that are mechanics." Carly replied seriously.

"Carly knock it off you're not funny." Henry said rolling his eyes that girl tested his limits big time.

"You're I'm not funny I'm hilarious." Carly said sticking her tongue out at him.

"I know that I am being paid back for everything I ever did wrong as a teenager." Paige groaned.

"Paige she is your child what's wrong with her is spelled H-A-L-L-I-W-E-L-L." Henry said spelling out the name Halliwell for extra effect.

"A few people I know suffer from that not me I enjoy every minute of it." Patty chimed in.

"I don't know how you and Mel seriously don't know how to have fun." Carly said disgustedly.

"There is a difference between fun and illegal activities you have the two confused and so does Val." Patty pointed out to her sister.

"Give it a rest you or go out in the waiting room and terrorize your aunts." Paige said.

"Aunt Piper and Aunt Prue aren't any fun. They'll just make me shut up." Carly whined.

"I find it funny that you listen to them but not to me and your mother." Henry shook his head he loved the girl but she was a handful.

* * *

_Chris was desperate he had tried everything he knew to figure out what or who had turned Wyatt he was now almost out of time and out of options. That is why he currently was letting a demon use his powers on his brother. He didn't want Wyatt hurt so he was wary and ready to strike if the demon tried anything. All he needed was some little clue as to what had happened to hurt Wyatt. He was watching the demon intently as bright light poured out of his hands and lit up the angelic face of Wyatt. It was angelic if you didn't know what he was going to grow up to be anyway. Then suddenly demon shimmered out. _

"_What the hell is going on?" Leo demanded of him. God how he hated that man. _

"_Wait I can explain." Chris said putting his hands up. He watched as Leo rushed over to Wyatt. That was typical of him always putting Wyatt first. _

"_Are you ok buddy?" Leo asked Wyatt as he scooped the little boy up in his arms. _

"_What was he doing?" Paige asked him giving him a look that he had seen a lot growing up. The look where he knew he was in trouble and he had better start explaining what was going on. _

"_Nothing. I mean nothing bad I swear." Chris said stumbling over his words as he rushed to explain. _

"_Nothing bad? He's a demon." Paige asked him incredulously. _

_Chris pointed at Wyatt "But he wasn't hurting him his shield wasn't even up." He tried lamely to defend himself. _

"_I trusted you, I vouched for you." Leo seethed as he looked at him hatefully. It didn't faze Chris he was used to that from his father. _

"_Look just let me explain." Chris tried again to explain. _

"_Get out of here." Leo said through gritted teeth. _

_Chris looked to his Aunt Paige pleadingly "Paige, please." She had never let him down before but she did now she remained silent on the matter. _

"_Now." Leo said and Chris orbed out not knowing what else to do. _

_A while later Chris orbed back into the kitchen of the manor he stayed out of sight and stuck his head around the corner. He gestured for Paige to come in the kitchen with him. _

"_What are you doing here?" Paige asked him hatefully. Ok he would admit that one stung she never talked to him like that not even when he was in trouble. _

" _I need your help." Chris said sounding almost pathetic. _

"_My help? After what you pulled that's rich. I have enough juvenile delinquents to deal with thanks." Paige replied and she turned on her heel to leave. _

_Chris blocked her path though "Hey, please just hear me out I'm running out of time." He was seriously desperate and she had never made him beg before. _

"_Ok, what's that supposed to mean." Paige said looking at him like he had lost his mind. Funny since Chris thought the same thing. _

"_Exactly what I said. Don't you see that's the reason I went to the demon. He can scan for evil and maybe be able to help me figure out what turns Wyatt." Chris reasoned with her. _

"_Ok, but you're not making any sense." Paige replied still looking at him as though he was slightly off in the head. _

"_Paige, listen to me I need you to trust me and I need you to get Piper and Leo to trust me." Chris begged. That was something new for him never had he had to ask his Aunt Paige to trust him if he said she just took his word for it. _

_Later that night Chris was pacing like a madman in the back room of P3. His day was just going great. First of all he was running out of time he couldn't just go back to the future having failed. He didn't even have a clue as to what was going on there anymore for all he knew he had made it worse. Second of all his parents didn't trust him, he was used to Leo not trusting him but it was something new for him when the mistrust was coming from his mother. He was even less accustomed to it when it was coming from his Aunt Paige she had always taken everything that came out of his mouth as holy writ. And to make things worse he turned on his heel and there standing in front of him was Phoebe. _

"_Hey." Phoebe said by way of greeting she looked like she had something on her mind. _

"_Hey. So did you come here to kick me out?" Chris asked that would just be the icing on the cake of his already shitty day. _

"_Uh, no, actually I came here to ask you a question." Phoebe replied. _

_Chris just shrugged his shoulder "What?" he asked this was just another in a series of questions he was used to getting from the sisters. _

"_I need you to be honest with me. No game, no running away, just the truth." Phoebe said seriously. _

"_Ok." Chris replied it wasn't like telling the truth was going to hurt him any they were the ones he was afraid of hurting and since he had already done that he had nothing else to lose. _

"_Are you Wyatt's little brother?" Phoebe asked him after she took a moment to summon the strength to ask him that question. _

_Of all the things he had been expecting her to ask him that was not on the list. "Only if I can get Piper and Leo back together in time." There he had said it and it felt so good to have it off his chest. _

_Phoebe had suspected that he was going to say that but it didn't shock her any less. This man that she had treated so horribly was just as much her nephew as Wyatt was. "Chris I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you." _

"_Phoebe really it's ok you didn't know and I haven't been the most forthcoming with you." Chris said relieving her of any guilt she was feeling. _

"_But Chris I should have seen it you are your mother with a beard. You have her sarcasm and her more neurotic tendencies." Phoebe said going off on one of her famous rambles. _

_Chris tried hard not to cringe at the thought of being compared to his mother. "Yeah I come by it naturally." He replied. _

"_Piper is going to flip when she finds out that you're her son." Phoebe replied her voice was so high pitched it was almost to the point where only dogs could hear her. _

_Chris held his hands up in a gesture that said stop right there "Phoebe, Piper and Leo can't know that they're my parents not yet anyway I'm not ready for them to." _

"_But Chris your mom and dad deserve to know the truth." Phoebe protested. _

"_Phoebe I don't want to make this any harder on them than it already is." Chris explained to her patiently. Sometimes dealing with her was like dealing with a small child. _

"_It is Aunt Phoebe to you mister." Phoebe told him with her hands on her hips. _

"_So maybe I don't want to make this any harder on me either. As long as Piper and Leo think I'm just some stranger who is telling them these things about their son it will be easier for them to hear. If they find out I'm their son before I'm ready it becomes a whole other ballgame." Chris replied._

"_And that was you pretty much avoiding what I said about calling me Aunt Phoebe." Phoebe said and she gave him a once over. He looked so much like Piper they had the same dark hair and the same cheekbones. But his green eyes were a combination of his mother and his father they weren't light enough to be blue like Leo's but they weren't dark enough to be brown like Piper's._

"_Like I said I have to make this easier on myself if I get too attached I will get overly emotional and I'll never be able to do what I came here to do." Chris replied he knew how cold he sounded but he couldn't help it. He had to be cold and detached otherwise he would let all the hard work he had done go to waste. _

"_Chris you should have told us sooner we could have helped you." Phoebe reasoned with him. But he was a Halliwell she would have had better luck reasoning with a brick wall. _

"_I wouldn't have told you if you hadn't busted me Phoebe." Chris replied sighing this was the precise reason that he hadn't wanted to tell them what was going on. _

"_I mean it mister you better start calling me Aunt Phoebe or in the future when I have kids I will tell them that they had a cousin who came to the past and he was a jerk." Phoebe said childishly. Watching the scene in his mind Chris couldn't help but laugh his Aunt Phoebe had made Val's middle name Christina because of Chris Perry. _

"_Ok Aunt Phoebe." Chris said he knew it was better to let her think that she was having her way. As that scene faded from his view he knew that he was really going to have a hard time with his dad and Wyatt after this was all said and done with._

_

* * *

_

"I'm really worried about Chris I hope he's ok." Piper said as she sat in the waiting room.

"Mom he is fine he just got hung up at work really it happens to the best of us." Mel replied she didn't really like lying to her mother but when the alternatives were having her stress out and flip out on everyone it had to be done.

"It makes me wonder what he could have got caught up with though. If anything really serious was going on they would have called me and Henry in." Andy said thoughtfully.

"I'm sure that it is nothing they weren't acting like it was a big deal Uncle Andy. He had a lot of paperwork to do and then he had to deal with a guy from IAB." Mel said they had really worked too hard on lying to Piper to have Andy blow it for them.

"Really mom this is Chris we are talking about he will be fine." Wyatt said he phrased it in a way so that it wasn't a lie. He knew that Chris was going to be ok. They just had to figure out what was wrong with him first.

"Hell for all we know he is with Rachel right now." Chuck said trying to be helpful.

"Either that or he dropped off the face of the earth with Greg." Penny said she had tried everything she knew to get in touch with her brother but he had yet to pick up his phone.

"Well we could always pop by his house and see if he is there if you want to Penny." Huck suggested really what he wanted was a moment alone with her.

"Actually Puck I don't care enough to go look for him. It's just that mom wants him here." Penny replied.

"Penny you might want to put a muzzle on it because here he comes now." Lilly said she had nothing better to do with her day than sit around the hospital waiting room.

"Penny where is mom?" Greg asked he didn't offer any explanation for where he had been or what he had been doing.

"Room two twenty-eight and I warn you she isn't very happy with you." Penny informed him.

"Go figure she won't be the first person I've had pissed at me." Greg replied as he made his way to his mother's room. He really wasn't in a good mood so he wasn't going to act like he was.

* * *

Jake and Prue were making a game out of throwing ice chips into a trashcan they had set in the corner of their mother's hospital room. Really they were bored they knew they should be helping with Chris but they couldn't because they were lying to the parents. So they had reverted to their own devices.

"Come on Val this is your call which one of us got closer that time?" Prue asked she and Jake were having a mild dispute.

"Prue I love you but Jake won that one." Val said shaking her head at her two older siblings. If they were doing that and they were supposed to be adults then she got a pass on some of the things she did.

"Cut me some slack Val I haven't played basketball in three years." Prue said and then she shook her head. "Holy shit that sounded weird coming out of my mouth I can't believe I've been out of high school that long."

"I know it seems just like yesterday that we were sneaking out of the condo and then sneaking back in drunk. Those were the days." Jake reminisced and then he added. "Wait a minute for me that was only yesterday."

"I have you beat I actually woke up in Liz's apartment one night after a bender I'm still not sure how it happened." Val replied shaking her head.

"Valerie just you wait until I'm done having this contraction and I'm going to yell at you." Phoebe said squeezing Coop's hand to the point where he felt like she was going to break it.

"Ok, Pheebs just breathe come on this is a walk in the park we've done this before." Coop coached her ignoring the pain in his hand.

"Coop you try telling me that when you're the one going through the actual pain." Phoebe panted out.

"Mom it looks like dad is going through some pain to me I think you're about to break his hand." Jake pointed out defending his father.

"Jake something tells me that you're not helping right now and it probably wouldn't be a good idea if you pissed mom off. Because right now I don't think she feels too kindly to anything child related." Prue told her little brother.

"Well if that's the case then I guess I should go away." Greg said walking in the door.

"No don't be silly come on in here. I was just having a contraction that's all." Phoebe smiled at him from her bed.

Jake stood up from his chair and rolled his eyes "I think that I'm going to go stretch my legs. There is no telling how much longer we're going to have to be here and I've been known to bored pretty quickly." He said refusing to acknowledge his brother's presence. He walked out of the room without another word.

"For some reason I get the feeling that he really doesn't like me." Greg said looking at the spot Jake had just vacated.

"He likes you deep down. Cookie Dough is just going through some stuff right now." Prue said brushing off his concern. Of course she knew better Jake had gotten drunk one night and told her that he hated him with a raving passion.

"Yeah of course he does Prue that's why he leaves the room every time I show up. Or why he barely ever says two words to me." Greg replied trying to act like he had been hurt.

"You say that like those are bad things. I have seen times where I would kill to get him to shut up or not have to be in the same room with him." Prue said like he was talking crazy.

"And I will talk to him again but you kinda did bring this on yourself you hurt him bad." Coop said trying not to seem like he was taking up for Jake when that was precisely what he was doing.

"I was only telling the truth I can't help what I see I wish I could. I didn't want to see that." Greg said he was playing the innocent victim to the hilt.

"Ok lets just drop it for now this isn't the time or the place for this." Phoebe said she could see this whole thing getting out of hand in a hurry.

"You're right of course mom and I'm sorry I'm just having a bad day and I shouldn't be acting like a five year old." Greg said sweetly.

"Don't worry about it honey it happens to the best of us we are Halliwells after all and we don't have the best temperament out of anyone I have ever met." Phoebe assured him.

"So how long until the kid gets here?" Greg asked he really wasn't too hyped up on the idea of having a little brother so he didn't sound too enthusiastic.

"I don't know it could be a matter of minutes or it could be a matter of hours. It all depends on when he decides he wants to get here." Phoebe replied with a smile on her face.

"Well since something tells me he is too much like Jakie for his own good so he will make his debut soon. He probably can't wait to start getting into things." Prue said like the same thing wasn't true about her.

"I hate to disappoint you and Jakie, Prue but Phil is going to be my boy." Val chimed in.

"Then God help us all Val there will be no living with that boy." Coop rolled his eyes the one thing they didn't need was another one like her.

* * *

Henry and Troy were already in the attic of the manor looking through the book of shadows when Paige and Bianca shimmered in.

"You show me yours and I'll show you mine." Henry told his girlfriend with a cheeky grin on his face. He forgot for a moment that Matt was in the room too not that it made one bit of difference to him because it didn't.

"I've got nothing to show you and where did you pick up this guy?" Bianca asked pointing to Matt.

"Bianca Hoyt, Matt Hunter the IAB asshole who also happens to be an angel of destiny." Henry said introducing the two of them.

"Wait a minute I thought that the angels of destiny were supposed to stay out of the way?" Paige asked confused.

"We are but in special circumstances we are allowed to intervene. This happens to be one of those special circumstances." Matt replied.

"So what did you guys find out?" Troy asked.

"A lot and that was in addition to finding out that we both suffer from memory loss." Paige said it was really getting to her that she couldn't place why Gideon was so important.

"Ignore my very cryptic daughter for a moment. Apparently there is this darklighter named Malik and he and the rest of the darklighters have come up with a new poison. It is stronger than the old stuff it can be healed but the minute any other outside magic is acted on the person who was shot it throws them into a coma and they die." Bianca explained.

Henry tapped his temple in a gesture that said he knew what was going on "So what happened was Chris was shot with that poison last night and then Wyatt healed him. That was fine until Matt zapped him this morning and that is what made him go into the coma."

"Yeah I think that is a pretty fair assessment." Paige nodded her head in agreement with her uncle.

"So what is your next move?" Matt asked he was just curious as to what they were going to do.

"For once in our lives we are going to work fast because we don't know how long Chris has." Troy replied he didn't know what more to do than that.

"Is four enough or do we need backup?" Bianca asked.

"Well we'll start with this we'll look up the demon in the book and depending on what it says we'll have to see where to go from there." Henry said scratching his head.

"Then lets do it." Paige said going to the book and flipping through the pages until she came across what she was looking for. "It says here that Malik is the unofficial leader of the darklighters so he is more powerful than the others. However he can be vanquished just like a regular darklighter."

"That sounds like a piece of cake to me we go we vanquish we get we get out not big deal." Troy said shrugging.

"You're forgetting just one small detail in this case vanquishing the demon isn't going to fix Chris. You're going to have to find an antidote or write a spell." Matt said trying to be helpful.

"Don't worry so much dude I have that part under control. I have my ways of making people talk." Paige assured him. The way she said it wasn't really comforting to Bianca.

"Something tells me that I should be very afraid but I'm not going to go there right now." Henry said shaking his head.

"Ok it just so happens that I know where darklighters like to hang out. I knew all that shit I used to do for Mickey would come in handy one day." Bianca said.

"Good because we don't have time to go around on a magical darklighter hunt Chris is counting on us here." Troy replied.

Bianca slapped herself in the center of the forehead. "Paige in case you were wondering I know where I've heard that voice before. I think he was the guy who was in the house the day you came back."

Paige had to suppress a smile her mother was on the right track to finding out who the one from the prophecy was. "Good I'm glad one of us can think right now."

"So really quick what is the plan of attack?" Troy asked.

"We go in, we find Malik, we lure him out, and then we let Paige have a go at him." Henry said it was the very best plan he could come up with on the fly.

"I like the sound of that it just might work. But I should be going now that I've helped you out. Otherwise we will all be in deep trouble." Matt said and then he orbed out.

"Alright so we need darklighter killing tools." Troy announced.

"I've got mine." Paige said conjuring an atheme.

"Same here." Bianca said doing the same thing her daughter had just done.

"I think that we are going to have to separate you two. I think you might share a brain." Henry said and he knew that he shouldn't have said it but he couldn't help it.

"Uncle Hank for the very last time I'm not that much like my mother. I have a lot of you and my dad in me." Paige complained for some reason the worst thing you could do to a Halliwell woman was comparing them to their mother.

"Yeah you are and the sooner you accept it the better off you'll be." Henry taunted her.

"Hank we don't have time for you to taunt the child we need to go now." Bianca said shaking her head at him.

"Ok I was just having a little fun. My partner is in the shit this time I don't have him to mess around with she is the next best thing." Henry said giving her a sad puppy dogface.

"Alright lets just go to this so called darklighter hang out so we can fix Chris." Troy said being the voice of reason was weird to him and he didn't like it at all.

* * *

Jack, Alan, and Brady were all sitting at the bar in P3 each had a shot glass in front of them and it looked like they planned on staying there for quite a while.

"Uh, oh something tells me this is serious or you boys wouldn't be drinking whiskey this early in the morning." Dom said as he walked into the bar.

"It's only early if you slept at all last night. And I strongly suspect that none of us slept a wink." Brady said pouring a shot down his throat.

"I didn't sleep so I'm good." Alan replied and he tossed down his shot.

"I couldn't sleep every time I closed my eyes I saw Jeremiah don't ask me why because I don't know." Jack said and then he threw down his shot.

"Really guys this isn't going to help anything. The only thing this is going to do is give you all massive hangovers. We talked about this gentlemen there is nothing we can do about it now." Dom said.

"Dom is right maybe we should talk about it. Paige isn't around to stop us." Jack piped up but that didn't stop him from doing another shot.

"Fine lets talk about it talking isn't going to change anything but lets talk." Alan said he was crabby as hell.

"Well it's not like we didn't know it was coming. We all knew that this deadline was looming." Brady said this was one hell of a way for him to be spending his birthday.

"Yeah but getting a dear John letter like that is still pretty fucking harsh." Alan grumbled.

"We have to look on the bright side of this guys. At least Victor and the others managed to fix it so that all of the bad stuff that happens in the future doesn't happen." Dom offered he knew it wasn't much considering what they had lost but it was better than nothing.

"Yeah they went back and stripped my brother's powers. Jake's powers weren't meant to be stripped. There is no telling what kind of evil has managed to run amuck without him having his powers. He is a good guy we see that everyday. And all of that will be for nothing if we don't figure out what happened to him in the first place." Brady rambled it wasn't hard to tell that Phoebe was his mother.

"We can't go back now Dom we gave up everything we've ever known for this. We knew that it was a risk we were taking but we thought that we would be done by now. Vic is nothing if not efficient and he kept his word I know it had to kill him." Jack replied.

"Look at it this way while they are going to remember everything that happened the other versions of us that our there won't." Dom said that was fucked up but sadly they all understood what he was trying to say.

"Paige isn't taking this well at all." Alan said like they all didn't know that already.

"Al, Vic isn't only her best friend he is her twin brother she has never had to live without him before and now she is going to have to do just that. Sure he will be born in three years but she is never going to get to be that close to him again. We just have to be gentle with her and give her some time." Jack said he could only take so much of his cousin sometimes before he started to get on his nerves.

"We also have to make sure that she doesn't get herself hurt you know how she gets when she wants to avoid her feelings." Dom reminded them.

"Yeah Dom we know how she gets she is one more pain in the ass I love her to death but she just doesn't deal with her emotions well." Brady agreed with him.

"But at least some version of me gets to be a part of my son's life. And now I don't have to break Emily's heart." Jack shrugged he had been worried about that for months more than anything he didn't want to hurt her.

"Yeah everyone has got something here but me. I love all you guys but I left the love of my life back in the future." Alan groaned at least that helped explain his mood some.

"Ok we've talked about it and now it is time to let it be. Now I know that you guys don't want to spend your birthday this way. So lighten up we'll get through this we still have each other. And it's not like we're stuck in a place where we don't know anyone." Dom said trying to drag them out of their shitty moods.

"So you really think we'll be able to fix this Dom?" Brady asked they might not have shared any blood but they were like brothers.

"Yeah I know we will be able to fix this if for no other reason than Paige won't rest until she figures it out." Dom assured him.

"God she is going to be like a dog on a bone I'm so glad she is on our side." Jack laughed.

"If you think she is bad when we're on demon hunts you guys should try being engaged to her." Dom said he had it worse than any of them did when it came to Paige.

"Dom for real man we like it when you're around her it makes her less of a bitch." Alan just shook his head there wasn't much else he could say about his niece.

"Yeah just let me tell you that I'm the one who ends up paying for it when you guys piss her off." Dom informed them.

"But still there is a silver lining in this for you Piper Halliwell isn't your mother she's mine." Jack replied rolling his eyes. He couldn't get away with shit with his mother.

"No but I'm marrying an younger version of her Paige is a lot like Aunt Piper and she can't deny it like she can deny being like Aunt B." Dom reasoned with them.

"I know you're a very brave man Dom and we wish you good luck with that. But someone had to take the job and we're glad it was you." Brady said raising an empty shot glass to toast him.

"Shit man he deserves a medal for putting up with her. We all love her but she is one more pain in the ass when she wants to be." Alan added. No one could say anything to that they all just laughed.

* * *

A/N: So we have another chapter up already we're moving this episode really quickly. So Matt Hunter wasn't the bad guy that we all thought he was he was just doing his job demons just keep interfering with him. Greg is going to need to be on the look out from now on Bianca is on to him more or less all she has to do is recognize the voice as his and it is all over. It seems like Paige might be onto something with Gideon. Piper is going to be super pissed when she finds out that they have been keeping Chris being hurt from her. Oh, oh it looks like the future people are stuck in the past now they are going to have a tough time adjusting to that. Poor Chris not only is his life hanging in the balance but he has to endure all those flashbacks at one time. I see a showdown looming between Jake and Greg it's only a matter of time before those two get into it. Until next time please review.


	5. Secrets Of The Past

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 5: Secrets Of The Past

How Jake and Lilly found themselves together alone in the underworld wasn't really clear to either of them. One moment Jake had stormed out into the waiting room and down the hallway. Something in Lilly had possessed her to follow him and now the next thing they both knew they were down in hell literally searching for who alone knew what.

"Jake we've been walking around in circles for the last half hour now. I don't really think we're going to find anything. We don't even know what we're looking for and right now we're supposed to be at the hospital so they don't think we're up to something." Lilly tried reasoning with him though there had been no reasoning with him since they had broken up or rather since she had broke up with him.

"Lilly you didn't have to come." Jake snapped and he instantly regretted it he wanted to get closer to her not push her further away.

"Jake you have been acting like a jerk for months I really wish you would just get over yourself." Lilly said to him like she hadn't been the world's biggest bitch recently.

"That's rich Lilly I've been acting like a jerk when you have been nothing but a bitch to me ever since we broke up." Jake replied he should have known that the two of them couldn't be civil towards each other for long.

"Jake you haven't been the easiest person to get along with lately either. If you're not sulking then you're giving me the cold shoulder. I get that you're not happy with me but that doesn't mean you have to shut me out." Sure she really had no room to talk about the pain he was putting her through after everything that she had done to him.

Jake narrowed his eyes and glared at her hatefully "Honestly I don't know how you expected me to react after you ripped my heart out. It's all I can do to be in the same room as you and not cry sometimes. And again you didn't have to come with me."

"Yes I did Jake you looked pissed and I know how you get when you are pissed. I did spend the last oh I don't know five and a half years of my life with you I do know you pretty well." Lilly reminded him.

Jake didn't really know what to say to her most of the time he just loved her so much and he knew that she loved him still he was an empath he could feel it. But for some reason she still insisted that she needed time away from him. "That just had to do with Greg I don't stay in the room with him unless I have to. I find it really hard not to knock his head off."

"Jake maybe you should just give him a chance I know that is asking for a lot but you can do that." Lilly said trying to get him to see the light on the matter not that that was going to happen.

"Lilly I can't give him a chance it's his fault that my whole world is spiraling out of control right now. It just seemed like he took too much pleasure in telling mom that I turn evil in the future." Jake replied he really wasn't being unreasonable he just didn't trust his brother.

"You just need to let it go you know that none of us are going to let that happen." Lilly took a deep breath she could honestly see this getting out of hand fast.

"That is easy for you to say Lilly he didn't ruin your life. I know you, you could have let the thing about my demon half go we would have talked it out and we would have been fine. But you can't stand here and tell me that you finding out I turn evil in the future isn't the reason why you broke up with me." Jake had himself convinced that Lilly had broken up with him because of what he might become.

Lilly couldn't believe that they were going to rehash all of this in the underworld. "Jake you didn't help your case either by running away. We may have been able to talk it out but neither of us will never know because you took off. Just like you always do when you don't know how to deal with things." She fumed at him.

"I would like you to tell me what I was supposed to do. You had made it perfectly clear to me that you didn't want anything else to do with me. And I thought that I was protecting you and everyone else by leaving. Because who knows when I'm finally going to snap and go evil. I don't know and neither does anyone else and I'm scared as hell that on the day I finally do lose it that I'm going to hurt one of you guys. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happen." Jake replied hotly he was trying to be realistic and Lilly was living in some fantasy world.

Lilly shook her head at him and sighed, "That is pure bullshit Jake you ran because you were scared. It was easier for you to run than it was for you to face everyone." She had a point there it wasn't exactly easy for him to look everyone in the eyes knowing what he would become.

"Lilly after everything that my mom and dad have gone through to make sure I stay good. It isn't the easiest thing in the world to look them in the eyes knowing that one day I'm still going to turn evil anyway. And honestly the night you broke up with me you looked at me with fear in your eyes and if you were looking at me like that I couldn't take it from everyone else too." Jake shouted back at her.

"That's right Jake it's my fault that you ran away just like it was my fault the first time you ran away. You never stopped to consider that we all love you too much to ever think any less of you." Lilly started yelling at him.

"Lilly." Jake interrupted her but she cut him off.

"No Jake I want you to get it through your thick skull that you still have people that are going to love you no matter what." Lilly tried but Jake cut in again.

"Lilly just listen to me for like five seconds." Jake tried again but she wasn't budging on the issue with him.

"For the first time in your life just shut the fuck up and listen when someone is trying to tell you something." Lilly went on but she was cut off when Jake threw her to the ground. He threw a fireball at the demon that had shimmered in behind her. He vanquished the demon but not before it managed to throw him into a wall.

Jake groaned as he sat up and he could feel blood seeping through his shirt. "Lilly there was a demon behind you." he panted out.

Lilly looked at him with concern in her eyes when she saw a large red spot spreading across his shirt. "Jake are you ok?" she asked she couldn't believe that he had done that for her.

"I'll be fine lets just get out of here before any other demons come. In hind sight this wasn't such a good idea." Jake said holding his hand out to her so he could shimmer them out.

* * *

Paige, Bianca, Henry, and Troy all walked into a demonic bar. On the inside it looked just like a biker bar there were pool tables and dart boards and beer seemed to flow in a never ending supply.

"You're sure that he is going to be here?" Paige asked her mother.

"Yes I'm positive he is sitting at the bar now I'm going to go work my magic on him. You guys just be waiting for me and I'll be out there with him in a minute. Trust me on this one." Bianca answered her.

"I think that maybe I should be the one to do this I do know what I'm doing after all." Paige said if she had known that she was going to get to have any fun at all she would have just sat with her dad.

"No Paige just go outside and wait for me with your uncles I'll be right out." Bianca said she hoped for once that her daughter would just listen.

"We'll be out there don't worry just do what you have to do." Henry said he grabbed Paige by the arm and led her outside.

Bianca made her way to the bar where a blonde headed man dressed all in black sat. She hadn't exactly been honest when she said that he was the guy that they were looking for but he did know the guy they were looking for so that counted for something. She sat on the barstool next to the man and cleared her throat. "So tell me is the beer in this place fit to drink?" she asked making conversation.

"It doesn't matter as long as it's wet or at least that's what I've been told." The blonde haired man replied his green eyes sparkling "B it's been a while." He said finally breaking out into a grin.

"That it has and I'm still finding your ass down here there is something wrong with this picture Mal." Bianca replied smiling back at him.

"Well you always were looking for what was wrong with the picture even when we were dating." Mal told her.

"Lets not talk about that right now Malik." Bianca said that wasn't something she wanted to rehash with Henry waiting for her right outside.

"Don't call me Malik you know you can call me anything but Malik. I just rather not be reminded of my good for nothing father." Mal cringed when she used his given name.

"Speaking of your father that is why I'm here. But maybe we shouldn't talk about that in here." Bianca said.

"Hell no we shouldn't talk about that in here come on we'll go outside." Mal said he got up off his stool and allowed Bianca to lead him out into the alley.

"B you know I've been wrong before but I'm pretty sure this isn't the guy we were looking for." Henry said testily when he saw whom his girlfriend was with.

"Hank be cool for like five seconds he knows where he is." Bianca said trying to calm her boyfriend down. "Now Mal where is you father?"

"We'll get to that in a second B. Why do you want to know where he is?" Mal answered her question with a question of his own.

Henry grabbed him by the collar and pushed him up against a wall "Because apparently you darklighters are making some kind of new super poison for whitelighters and Chris got shot with an arrow dipped in it and now we need to know how to fix him."

"First of all I'm only half darklighter my other part is good even if it is Phoenix." Mal said defensively.

Paige had enough of his games she conjured an atheme and held it to his throat "Now you can answer the question or you can be a dead half darklighter half phoenix it's up to you." she said with steel in her voice her dad didn't have the time for them to be playing around.

"Ok I'll tell what is going on but you're not going to like it." Mal said he really didn't want to die young.

"I'm already in a shitty mood today go right ahead and add to it." Paige replied off hand.

"Ok so there is this guy his name is Ben and he is trying to be the source well he was holding my parents hostage. Now me I could give two shits less about my dad but he had my mom too. So to get them back I had to come up with a darklighter poison that would work differently. I didn't know anything about that so I had to go to a demon to get help. I swear I didn't know what he wanted them for but I really had no other choice he was going to kill me and my parents." Mal started singing like a bird.

"Lets say I believe you for five seconds. What demon did you go to?" Troy asked he was just trying to get this over with for Chris's sake.

"The demon's name is Marco and I know it's messed up he doesn't like it either. He will know what's in it now I don't know what you're going to have to do to get it out of him. But he has the answers you want." Mal said both Henry and Paige released him.

"Mal swear to me that you didn't know what was going on." Bianca said she really didn't want to have vanquish him.

"I didn't know what was going on B. But I will tell you this I would watch my back if I were you if he wants one of you dead that badly he won't give up that easy." Mal said.

"Ok I'll keep that in mind now go back inside before someone suspects something." Bianca said.

"So I think this means we're going to have to tell Aunt Piper because we can't do this alone. We're going to need everyone that we can find." Troy said.

"Yeah I know lets get out of here before we have to fight a demon." Henry agreed he took Troy's hand so they could all orb and shimmer out.

* * *

Rachel was sitting at Chris's bedside holding his hand. Every now and then she would brush a stray lock of hair out of his eyes. She thought that was odd because Chris normally kept his hair closed cropped not shaggy like it was now.

"Oh Chris I don't know what to do with you sometimes. Don't you dare go and die on me now not after it took so long for you to admit you have feelings for me." Rachel said brushing the back of his hand with her thumb. If she was hoping for an answer she never got one because Chris just laid there like he was sleeping but in reality on the inside he was going through a war.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Chris was sitting in the great hall of magic school with his mother, father, and aunts. They were celebrating the fact that they had saved Wyatt from turning evil. He wore a troubled look on his face it couldn't be that simple he didn't know how he could have overlooked that. _

"_Chris is something wrong?" Piper asked her son when she saw the look on his face. _

"_No nothing's wrong I just can't help but think that maybe the whole thing was a little too easy for me to have missed it for months." Chris replied that was really bothering him. But of course he had no way of knowing if he had changed anything in the future yet or not. He wanted to believe more than anyone that they had saved Wyatt but still there was something not right with the whole thing. _

"_That is because you're a worrier just like your mother my dear. Just sit back and relax for a minute you have been running around like crazy for over a year now. Just be happy that you did what you came here to do and don't worry about anything for a while." Paige said smiling at him. _

"_Look I'm the one who has to go back to the future I'm just worried that maybe this wasn't it. And honestly I shudder to think about what went on with me here and I don't know what I'm going to be going back to if this didn't work." Chris said airing his fears it wasn't something he was fond of doing but he had to make them see reason. _

"_Ok Mr. Doom and Gloom I'm sure that everything is fine. Because this seriously it makes sense." Phoebe pointed out to him. _

"_I know that I just tend to worry until I see how things pan out. Most of the time my fears are unfounded. All I'm saying is thinking that this was the big bad threat just because Gideon said it was just doesn't make sense to me. I'm the kind of guy that turns over the stone under the bigger stone until I have concrete proof." Chris replied on one hand he wanted to think that they had fixed Wyatt. But on the other hand he didn't want to leave this to chance he wasn't the only one who was relying on this to come out good. He had to think about his sister and his cousins. _

"_Chris there is no reason for us not to trust what Gideon said he can see things clearer than we can because he isn't as close to it as we are." Leo reasoned with his son giving him an encouraging smile. _

"_I'm just saying that I want to be sure like I said I'm almost positive that this was the threat but that doesn't mean we should let our guard down. This could have just been one part of the threat." That thought had just popped into Chris's head at that moment. _

_Watching the scene Chris couldn't help but think that his parents and his aunts had never before questioned him when he said that he was feeling uneasy about something. They would usually tell him to trust his instincts and do what his gut was telling him. And he might not have been living this but right now his gut was telling him that something was not right with Gideon. He wouldn't help but notice that in all of his dealings with the elders over the years that he had never seen Gideon before and they had made his dad headmaster of magic school and that was supposed to Gideon's deal. But maybe having future information made him more suspicious. "Come on guys don't be stupid take a closer look." He yelled at the scene that was playing out in front of him. But of course they didn't answer him. He wanted to wring his own neck for being so stupid. _

"_Chris I know that you have my more neurotic tendencies but honey it's over you won you should be happy about that." Piper told him as she laid on her hand on top of his. _

"_I am happy mom but I just have this nagging feeling and when I get that feeling nothing good ever happens." Chris replied but he could see that he wasn't getting anywhere. _

"_Chris maybe it's because you have lived looking over your shoulder for so long that you don't know how to relax. Don't worry about it buddy I promise that we will keep an eye out just in case. But you have to not stress over this." Paige said. That was why he loved Aunt Paige so much she always knew just what to say to make him feel better._

_

* * *

_

Jake was tearing through the medicine cabinet at Victor's house he was thankful that both his grandpas were more than likely at the hospital by now. Because he really didn't want them to see him like this again they would get all over his ass and he wasn't looking forward to it. He grabbed some gauze pads and some surgical tape out of the cabinet and then he pulled a pair of scissors out of the drawer.

"Jake what are you doing with all of that?" Lilly asked him she was standing in the doorway.

"I'm patching my wounds up Lilly." Jake replied he had his back to her and pulled his shirt over his head. She noted that he had a few bruises and scrapes on his back but nothing that looked serious.

"Why don't you just go have someone heal that for you?" Lilly asked she didn't know that at the present time there was no one who could heal him.

Jake turned to face her forgetting about the collection of cuts and bruises he had on his chest and abs. "Because I don't really feel like getting yelled at." He said simply it wasn't a lie he would get yelled at for being all banged up.

Lilly put her hands over her mouth and gasped when she saw how bad he looked "Jakie what's going on?" she asked slipping and calling him by his nickname.

Jake felt a pain shoot through him when she called him that worse than any other physical pain that he was feeling at the moment. "Fine you want me to just come and tell you things here it goes. For some reason ever since I found out that I'm going to turn evil no one has been able to heal me. So Aunt Eva and Maria had to come over here the other day to stitch me up. You can't tell anyone about this." He was going to try to be up front with her thinking that maybe if she saw he was trying then she would take him back.

Lilly couldn't help but let her eyes linger a little longer than they should she missed him a hell of a lot more than she was willing to admit to herself because that would be saying she was wrong to break up with him in the first place. "You have my word I won't breathe any of what you just told me to another living soul. I hate to break this to you though you're going to need that new cut you just go today stitched up too."

"Well it's going to have to wait a rough patch up job will have to do for now I should really be getting back to the hospital." Jake said he didn't want to miss his brother being born.

"I'll tell you what you shimmer me into my mom's office and I can put the stitches in for you it's not that hard." Lilly told him.

"Ok but if you hurt me I swear I won't be letting you come near me with a sharp object again." Jake said he put his shirt back on and then he gave her his hand so he could shimmer them out.

* * *

Henry smiled at his mother when he walked into her hospital room he figured as long as he was there he might as well pop in and see her.

"Hank you made it sooner than I thought you would." Paige said and he could see the unspoken question in her eyes.

"Lets just say I came to see you one last time before Aunt Piper kills us all we have no choice in the matter anymore we have to tell her. But the good news is we know who and what is causing it. There is nothing at all for you to worry about." Henry assured his mother.

"Hank what the hell did you and Chris do this time?" Carly asked her brother incredulously.

"We didn't do anything thank you very much smart ass. I can't believe you're here anyway I thought you had hooker exams to study for or something like that." Hank replied he would have killed anyone else had they said something like that to his sister.

"Oh, no that is so not happening Hank we just got those two girls to stop and you're not going to come in here and start too." Big Henry told his son.

"You're right I'm not because like I said I'm going to go be killed by Aunt Piper." Hank told his father he really needed to go fix Chris before something bad happened.

Henry looked at his firstborn child confused "What did you do that she is going to kill you for this time?" he asked.

"Lets just say that Chris may or may not be lying in a hospital bed right now thanks to a darklighter and his flashbacks I know I don't have to say anymore than that to you." Hank replied he really had to get a move on.

"Henry don't worry about it I'll explain later." Paige ordered her husband "And Hank you be careful whether you like to admit it or not you're a whitelighter too."

"No I'm a witch mom but thanks for reminding me that I have whitelighter blood in me." Hank said before he made his way out the door again.

* * *

_As Chris saw a new scene unfold before his eyes he couldn't help but think that he was getting his memories in a weird messed up order. Most the time they just jumped all over the place anyway it was only fitting that they should start doing that to him now. _

_In this particular flashback he could tell that he was in the unchanged future because of how dark everything looked and it wasn't just because it was night. Chris stood up on the Golden Gate Bridge with his arms crossed over his chest. He had an impatient look on his face that softened only slightly when he saw a swirl of blue and white orbs. _

"_What the hell do you want Christopher? I'm busy." Leo asked his son testily. He really didn't want to have to talk to Leo but he couldn't see where he had any other choice in the matter. _

"_Too busy to hear about Wyatt?" Chris asked sarcastically and when he saw his father's eyes cloud with concern he had to fight the urge to roll his own eyes. _

"_What happened to Wyatt? Is he hurt?" Leo asked rushing the words out his mouth. _

"_No he is fine physically anyway I'm not so sure about mentally though." Chris replied cryptically. _

"_Chris I don't have time for games tell me what is going on with your brother." Leo ordered him he wouldn't have been that concerned about any of his other kids. _

"_Well Leo I thought that you would be very proud to know that your little angel is the source of all power now because he doesn't believe in good and evil anymore. But he is damn sure evil." Chris retorted he could be a hard ass too. And actually he was better at it than Leo was because it was in his genes. _

_Leo looked at Chris with hate filled eyes "I don't believe you, you're lying you have always been jealous of your brother because he is more powerful than you are." _

_Chris scoffed "Think whatever you want about me I don't care. But I'm telling you right now that he is evil and if you don't believe me you can ask Hank, Prue, or Coop they were there too. He threw me into a wall with his powers and he strangled Hank using his powers. That all adds up to evil if you ask me. And I forgot to mention the fact that we walked in right in the middle of his coronation. So I pretty much have proof you just have to be willing to see that it's true." He knew that had a snowball's chance in hell of happening. Leo was obsessed with Wyatt there was no way he would ever think that he could be anything but good. _

"_Well if he is evil then it's your fault. I'm sure this has something to do with your mother dying. Had you been able to heal her then this whole mess could have been avoided. Not only that but I happen to know that you're breaking the promise you made to her. She made you promise her that you would always take care of Wyatt and Melinda and if you let Wyatt turn evil then you obviously didn't keep your promise." Leo shot back nothing could ever be Wyatt's fault Chris always had to be to blame in his eyes. _

_It stung more than a little to be reminded that he was letting his mother down but he didn't let the pain register in his eyes instead Chris glared at his father and set his face in a stony expression. "I'm going to tell you what I told that evil bastard. Mom's death was his fault he is the one who lured the demons back to the house. He is the one who didn't come back to help. So everything that has happened with that is all on him. If he hadn't been in the underworld in the first place there would have been no need for me to try to heal mom. And I know that I'm a disappointment to you but I can't help it because I didn't get that power." Chris told him in no uncertain terms. _

"_Wyatt was off taking care of your sister if you had taken Melinda than Wy would have been around to help your mother." Leo raged at him. _

"_You know I'm sick of having this argument with you Leo. I love it how Mel and I are Melinda and Christopher but Wyatt is Wy to you. " Chris said and then he had another thought "And by the way Leo I am the one who takes care of Mel I have always taken care of Mel. From the time she was born she has been my baby. You can say anything else you want to me but you won't talk about her. You didn't even care of enough to be there when she was born." He knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere with Leo so he orbed off of the bridge so he didn't have to deal with him anymore. _

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Chris sensed a shift in time and once again he found himself standing on the bridge. He looked older and more worn out. He had heavy bags under his eyes and he appeared to be thinner than he had been before. Fighting against Wyatt was really starting to take its toll on him. Not that he would admit that to anyone he was close to he didn't want to worry them they had enough to worry about. Sure Hank would call him on his bullshit every now and then but he knew how far to press him. _

"_So do you believe me now?" Chris turned to ask the robed figure who was standing beside him on the bridge. _

"_Christopher he isn't evil he just lost his way." Leo said lowing the hood on his robe it was dangerous for him to be seen but he didn't care he was trying to help Wyatt find his way again. _

"_Well if he isn't evil then he has been doing a damn good impression for the last few years." Chris shot back he was still full of sarcastic remarks. _

"_Chris you have to give him the benefit of the doubt this isn't him. He needs you to help him not fight him. " Leo was more or less giving him a guilt trip. _

"_Right and every time he comes after us and tries to kill us we're just supposed to let him do it. I never thought of that one before things would have been so much easier over the years." Chris was just on a roll but Leo brought out the asshole in him. _

"_Chris this is serious." Leo chastised him. _

_Chris laughed humorously "Yeah I know, I know that better than anyone knows right about now Leo. I also know that no matter what the bastard does he is still my big brother and no matter how much I would like to sometimes I can't kill him. So I have a plan. Leo I'm going back in the past and I'm going to figure out what happened to turn Wyatt. I'm not asking for your blessing because I don't need it I'm just telling you how things are going to be." _

"_Well you might want to go back to about a year or so before you were born." Leo suggested he was happy because Chris the son he thought so little of was going back to save Wyatt his golden child. _

"_I know I've got it pinpointed to about that time." Chris said rolling his eyes he did know what he was doing despite the fact his father never took any interest in teaching him his magic. He had learned from his mother and his Aunt Paige. Aunt Phoebe had taught him his fighting skills. _

"_Whatever you do don't go in there running your mouth about everything that is going to happen in the future." Leo really didn't give Chris enough credit he knew better than that. _

_Chris rolled his green eyes at his father "I know that Leo. Just because I'm not Wyatt it doesn't mean that I'm stupid when it comes to magic. As a matter of fact I'm willing to bet I know way more about magic than he does." _

"_I have to go now just do what you have to do to save your brother and for once in your life try not to screw it up." Those were the only words of advice Leo had for his son before he orbed out leaving him alone._

_

* * *

_

Jake found himself sitting on the couch in Eva's office while Lilly stood over him stitching up the new cut he had got. He had one hell of a view right down the front of her shirt and it was taking him everything he had not to stare.

"Jake you didn't have to do what you did for me earlier but thank you." Lilly said as she pulled a stitch through his skin.

Jake winced a little from the pain before he answered her "Yes I did we might not be together anymore but that doesn't mean I want anything bad to happen to you."

"Look what went wrong with us wasn't completely your fault some of the blame lies on me too I guess. I wasn't always the easiest person to get along with I know that." Lilly said.

"Hey take it easy with the needle and thread there Betsy Ross. That last one kind of hurt. I know that I wasn't the easiest person to get along with either but we made it work." Jake replied.

Lilly took out an alcohol pad and she began wiping at the spot she had just stitched before she covered it with a piece of gauze. "We did more than make it work we were good together hell we were great together. But we're both too young to think about the rest of our lives right now." she let her fingers linger on his skin she missed his touch.

Jake was enjoying the feeling of her fingers on his skin and he met her eyes with his before he looked away. "So am I done now?" he asked not wanting this to be more awkward than it already was.

"Yeah you're done you can put your shirt back on. We should probably go meet up with the others now anyway." Lilly replied putting all the surgical stuff back where she had found it.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone else was in Chris's hospital room when Lilly and Jake finally found them. Hank had followed them in a second later with Piper and Leo.

"Ok Hank I think you better explain to me what the hell happened to my Peanut." Piper said testily when she saw Chris lying there in bed dead to the world.

"Last night Chris was shot with a darklighter's arrow but Wy healed him. They used a new kind of poison that can be healed but as soon as any other kind of magic is worked on the person they go into a coma and die. Now don't worry we know who did it and we are going to get to the bottom of what is going on right now but I thought that we should tell you since it is going to take all of us." Henry explained not meeting her eyes he knew that he was going to be in big trouble when this was all said and done.

"Oh this is just great my three sisters are in labor, I could go into labor at any minute, and my baby is in a coma. Things can't possibly get any worse than they already are." Piper said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Piper relax sweetie everything is going to be ok. Hank just said they know what is going on with Chris and they are going to go fix it right now. " Leo said putting his arms around his wife.

"Fine you're right. Hank just hurry up I know you don't want to miss you brother being born." Piper relented.

"Mom we will be in and out of there so fast the demon won't know what hit him." Wyatt assured his mother.

"Wy be careful I don't want you to get hurt too. And I don't want you to get hurt either Hank even though I am beyond pissed at you for lying to me." Piper seethed.

"Grandma we didn't tell you because we knew that you would react this way." Paige reasoned with her grandmother.

"You have no room to talk little lady. From what I hear from my sister you have been lying for quite a long time." Piper said raising an eyebrow at her.

Paige gave her a rueful grin "I of course have no idea what you're talking about grandma."

"Sure you don't. I knew your Aunt Paige was talking crazy when she told me that B was your mother." Piper replied rolling her eyes.

"Ok you're talking about that, well that is true." Paige admitted sheepishly.

"I for one would like to know how the hell that happened but it does explain a lot." Liz said.

"The very next person today that tells me I'm like my mother is going to be very sorry." Paige threatened.

"Well I for one think that you are just like both your parents. That isn't a good thing by any means." Prue told her niece.

"Aunt Prue as long as I'm not like you I don't care." Paige shot back at her playfully.

"Thank God the world couldn't take it if you were like Prue." Jake said he was never going to pass up a chance to take a shot at his sister.

"Wow all I can say about that is wow. That would explain a whole lot of things the first of them being why you act like such a hard ass. I now know it's because it's in your genes." Chuck said shaking his head he didn't know what to say sometimes.

"Uncle Chuck it's not an act I am a hard ass and you would do well to remember that." Paige informed him.

"So I have a question your mom doesn't make threats do you?" Roman asked it had nothing to do with anything he was just being stupid.

"No I make promises." Paige said smoothly oh she was so much like Chris it wasn't healthy.

"Well I promise I won't kill all of you if you go after the demon now." Piper said looking at the older kids harshly.

"Come on lets get out of here. We really don't want to piss Piper off right about now." Parker said he didn't like when his sister was upset with him.

"Sure thing Parks we're going to the manor first so lets rock and roll." Troy said not that he could transport himself he was just giving orders.

* * *

"So do I want to know why everyone went off having a hushed meeting?" Victor asked he and Sam were now sitting in the waiting room with the younger kids and Greg.

"Lets just say that Hank along with me is in very big trouble we thought it would be a good idea to lie to mom about Chris being hurt but it was for her own good." Mel replied. She didn't want to think about how pissed her mother was about to be with her.

"That explains why Hank has been running around like a chicken with his head cut off all day." Patty mused she had known that her brother was up to something.

"Yeah well I don't know about anyone else but I will be glad to get out of this hospital." Penny said she really wasn't a big fan of hospitals.

"I know what you mean. The last time I was in a hospital this long it was when I got my physical for the army." Huck said Penny was sitting on his lap and he had his arms around her.

"Uh, I know this is off subject but sex god what are you doing with your arms around my cousin?" Hailey asked him.

"Your cousin is my girlfriend." Huck replied giving her a cocky grin those two really didn't get along at times.

"Oh God help the world I can't believe you two finally decided to go out." Carly said rolling her eyes she was pretty much bored and she was waiting for Jason to show up.

"Hey leave them alone at least they are both still in their teens so they are closer in age than lets say Jack and Em are but that doesn't stop them from dating." Ricky said rolling his eyes.

"You leave me and Jackie out of this Ricky we didn't do anything to you." Emily shot back sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"Children don't make me have to separate the two of you because I will." Sam told them jokingly.

"No shit if all of you don't behave today I'm seriously going to put you in time out." Mel chimed in.

"Mel I would like to see you try." Val taunted her cousin.

"You just try me and see what happens to you Val." Mel dared her to mess with her.

"Sis I don't think it would be very wise for you to mess with Mel right now." Greg told his oldest little sister.

Mel just rolled her eyes at him she didn't like him nor did she trust him.

* * *

A/N: So this was really sort of a filler chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. It looks like Jake and Lilly are both wishing that they hadn't broke up. We got to meet one of Bianca's old boyfriends and surprise he knows just what is going on with Chris and he didn't mind telling them either. Greg probably has the worst plans in the world they never work out right for him. He has better luck with the younger cousins and then not all of them trust him. He may want to seriously consider giving up on whatever he is trying to do. Leo really was a jerk to Chris in the other time line no wonder Chris hated him so much. I felt like I had to make him a jerk since no good reason was really established as to why Chris hated Leo so much. It looks like Piper is the only sister who isn't in labor and that is subject to change at a moment's notice. Until next time please review.


	6. Death's Kiss

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 6: Death's Kiss

Piper was sitting beside her son's hospital bed she held his hand in hers. She brushed a stray lock of hair out of his eyes. He was going to flip out if his hair stayed that long. He couldn't stand his hair being long he thought it made him look like a punk. That was partially her fault she had attempted to make sure that he was less like the man who had come back from the future. She couldn't help but think that maybe her lies had done more harm than good if she had just told him up front he wouldn't be struggling with what he was going through now. She held on to his hand tighter she couldn't lose him now, not at the same age she had lost the other Chris. He was her little Peanut she didn't know what she would do without him.

"Piper he is going to be fine you just have to remember that." Leo said slipping his arm around his wife. It was like he could read her mind. And in a way he could they had been married so long he knew what she was thinking just by the look on her face.

"Leo I know that he is going to be ok. He has no other choice I can't lose him. And I know that as a mother I'm supposed to be impartial but he is my boy I can't help that. It doesn't mean I love Wy or Mel any less but there is just something special about the bond I have with Chris." Piper replied.

"Piper I know that you love all three of those kids and there is enough room in your heart for you to love Jackie just as much. But I get why you feel closer to Chris and you feel the need to protect him more than you do Mel and Wy." Leo assured her he knew because he felt the same way. He didn't know what the other version of him had been thinking shutting him out because Chris was a great kid he always had been.

"I can't help but think that when we were trying to protect him that maybe we hurt him. Had he known all of this before these flashbacks started he would have come to us sooner." Piper sighed she felt like a horrible mother for lying to her son.

"Piper you know how Chris is he wouldn't have come to us any sooner. He is a lot like the man who came to the past in that way he doesn't want us to worry about him. He likes to take care of his problems by himself." Leo replied he wanted her to understand that Chris hadn't kept his flashbacks from them because of anything they had done.

"Well I'm sure that he felt a little bit betrayed by us Leo we're his parents and we were supposed to tell him these things." Piper said she wasn't willing to grant Leo his point.

"Piper I'm that he doesn't feel that way and let me remind you in case you don't remember that you're the one who wanted to conceal the full truth from the kids to begin with." Leo pointed out. He had known when Piper started in on wanting to keep the truth from the kids she was going to regret it. That is why he had talked her into telling them just a little bit of the truth. Now he was glad that he had.

Piper took a deep breath and then she sighed "I remember quite vividly Leo and don't you dare say I told you so because I know." She remembered very clearly the conversation that Leo was talking about.

_Piper had just finished checking on Wyatt and Chris to make sure they were both sound asleep and they were the events of the last couple of days had really tired those boys out. It was just after the ultimate battle the Charmed Ones and their men were sitting around the living room of the manor. _

"_How are the boys?" Leo asked pulling his wife down on the couch next to him. _

"_They were fine they are fast asleep. Looking at them you couldn't tell that anything has gone on recently." Piper replied snuggling into her husband. She wanted to be as close to him as she could possibly get. _

"_Seeing the two of them together earlier you couldn't tell that Wyatt was once the damn ruler of all evil. It looks like you do a really good job with them Piper they seemed really close." Phoebe said giving her older sister a smile. _

"_Well I can certainly say that my nephew still hasn't lost his neurotic tendencies." Paige said referring to Chris not that there was any doubt in their minds she could have been talking about someone else. _

"_They did seem really happy. And I don't think that they knew anything about the other future and I'm not so sure that we should tell them." Piper replied. _

"_Piper I don't think that's a good idea we never know if that information is going to come in useful to them. And we don't know that Chris isn't going to get those memories of the other time. Because despite a few differences he is the same person." Paige reasoned with her sister she knew that it wasn't a very good idea to get into with Piper where her sister was concerned but she felt an obligation to Chris. He had trusted her and told her things that he wouldn't tell anyone else. She would be damned if she let them make the same mistakes again they had already cost her nephew his life once. She was not going to let that happen again. _

"_Paige I get what you're saying really I do but I think that they would be better off not knowing. I don't want Chris to grow up thinking that he has to be his brother's keeper. And I don't want Wyatt always being worried about his powers corrupting him. They are happy there is no reason for us to mess that up." Piper said she just wanted her babies to be happy. _

"_Piper we can't lie to them completely about a whole chunk of their lives it wouldn't be right. Besides that there are pictures of you guys with Chris. Those just can't be explained away." Leo said she wasn't being very reasonable at the moment. _

"_Sweetie we're not saying that you need to tell them everything. Because I'm with you I don't think that they should have to know that Wyatt was evil unless we have no other choice. But we have to tell them something we'll just say that Chris came back to fix something in the future they don't need to know anymore than that." Phoebe said trying to get her sister to be reasonable for five seconds. _

"_Ok fine I can live with that. But there will be no mention of Wyatt being evil or Gideon and what happened with him if at all possible. They shouldn't have to be burdened with that." Piper relented. _

Leo was studying his wife's face he could tell that her thoughts were elsewhere at the moment. "Piper where are you right now?"

"I was just thinking Leo it's no big deal. Actually I was thinking that for once in my life I should have listened to you and my sisters when you guys said that we should tell Chris and Wyatt." Piper admitted very rarely did she say she was wrong.

"Then you should have been present for the talk that Paige and I had a couple days ago. We realized that you were right not to want to tell the boys when they were growing up. It would have drove a wedge between them, and now when Chris does tell Wy I know that it won't change anything between them. They're too close to let something that never happened come between them." Leo said trying to make him wife feel better.

"I know Wyatt though he is going to beat himself up about this." Piper said if she didn't worry about one thing then she was worried about something else.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there for right now lets just focus on Chris." Leo said kissing her on the head.

* * *

"Val do you know where your brother and sister are?" Phoebe asked her middle daughter she hadn't seen her oldest two in a while and she was starting to get worried about them.

Val bit her lip she was debating whether or not to tell her mother about them going after a demon. She really didn't need anymore stress on her at the moment. "They're around mom don't worry they're fine."

"Val you don't have to lie to me I know they went after a demon or they would both be here right now. All their fighting and arguing aside if there is one thing they care about it's being older siblings. I couldn't have asked for a better big brother and big sister for you and Penny." Phoebe said she knew those two all too well.

Val smiled "Yeah Ladybug and Jakie are pretty great when it comes to that. I can call Prue any time of the day or night and she will talk me through whatever is bothering me. And I'm worried about my brother right now mom he isn't doing so good. I wish I could do something to help him but I don't know how."

"Val, Jake wouldn't want you to worry about him he would tell you that he is your big brother it's his job to worry about you. What he's going through right now is something he has to come to terms with on his own. No matter how much we want to we can't help him he has to be the one to see that he's not evil. I hope that maybe Phil being born will help that." Phoebe replied she was worried about her son too.

"Yeah because Jake sure is excited to finally be getting a little brother. Not that he hasn't been great with Penny and me because he has. Hell he has been too good him and Prue both. As older siblings they are a lot to live up to. Sometimes I'm afraid that in Penny's eyes I don't come close to being as good as they are. I have one job I have to make sure that she is safe and take care of her I don't always do that. And now I'm scared that I'm going to fail Phil the same way I've failed Penny." Val admitted being serious for once in her life.

Phoebe looked at her daughter with sympathetic eyes. "Honey you haven't failed Penny and you won't fail Phil either. You are a good big sister you just took after me when it comes to that. Your Aunt Prue and Aunt Piper favor yelling and lecturing while I take the more lets be friends approach with your Aunt Paige."

"Mom I did fail Penny I let her date that idiot and get the shit beat out of her. That is entirely my fault I knew it was going on and I didn't do anything to stop it." Val replied.

"Val that wasn't your fault I know that you and Jake are pretty much arguing over which one of you gets to take the blame for that. But there is nothing either of you could have done." Phoebe told her she had, had the same conversation with Jake.

"Mom really I'm just afraid of not being good enough. Admittedly I'm a little bit of a fuck up and that was fine while I was still in high school but now that I'm out in the real world I don't know what to do. I don't know which way is up and truthfully I'm scared as hell to be starting college in the fall." Val said this was a rare moment for her she didn't always express everything she was feeling. That was funny considering she was half cupid and an empath feelings should have come naturally to her.

"Val you are not a fuck up. You don't always think before you act but again you get that from me I was the same way when I was your age. You are very smart I never want you to doubt that and you can do anything you set your mind to. The question isn't are you ready to face the world. The question is the world ready to face you. You are a strong beautiful young woman and I'm very proud to say that you're my daughter." Phoebe said taking her hand.

"Mom you have way too much faith in me." Val said still not sure of herself.

"Of course I do you're my baby and I know that you can do anything. I know that you're going to do great things Val. I know that you can't see it yet but I can." Phoebe replied.

Val took a deep breath as long as she was confessing things she might as well confess to everything. "Mom I have something to tell you and I don't know how you're going to react. I just don't want you to be mad at me."

"Bumblebee you don't have to worry I don't get mad at you even when I should. You know you can tell me anything. So come on tell me what's going on with you I'm sure it's not that bad." Phoebe coaxed her on.

"Here it goes. Mom I've been dating Troy since November." Val said just rushing the words out of her mouth.

Phoebe looked stunned for a moment and then she smiled. "So he's the one you've been sneaking off to meet. I know you thought I haven't noticed but I have. Honey I haven't seen you smile the way he makes you smile in a long time."

"You're not mad?" Val asked well there went her theory that her mom was going to be pissed.

"No I'm not mad if he makes you happy that is all I care about. Now I'm not going to make any promises about what your brother and sister are going to do when they find out but don't worry about them this is your life you have to be happy." Phoebe assured her.

"Had I known you would be this cool I would have just told you to begin with." Val replied.

"Honey I'm the easy mom you have to remember that. There isn't a lot that you can do to piss me off." Phoebe reminded her.

"Wait a minute I thought Aunt Paige was supposed to be the easy one?" Val asked confused.

"No Your Aunt Paige is the cool one, so I got the title as the nice easy one, while your Aunt Piper is just her usual surly self all the time." Phoebe replied like she should have known that.

"So when is this kid coming mom?" Val asked she couldn't wait to meet her little brother.

"I don't know Val when he gets ready. Don't tell your sister I said this but he is probably enjoying his time without Prue for as long as he can." Phoebe joked.

"If only we could all find a way to avoid Prue sometimes the world would be a better place." Val commented dryly she loved her sister but she was just too much to handle sometimes.

* * *

Mel popped her neck and let out a little groan she was starting to get really tired. She should have been in bed by now but she got stuck coming to the hospital. She put her hand over her mouth to stifle a yawn. She was really dead on her feet but she wouldn't admit it to anyone.

"You ok pal?" Ricky asked her he could see that she was really tired.

"Yeah I'm fine and I'll be great just as soon as I can get out of this hospital and go to bed." Mel replied.

Ricky didn't say a word he just got up out of his chair and went to sit next to her. He pulled her feet up in his lap and took off her shoes and socks. He started rubbing her feet. "You need to relax before you succumb to stress." He said shaking his head at her.

"I thought that you were Charlie's boyfriend." Emily said rolling her eyes at her older brother.

"Please Em you know as well as I do that he isn't just dating Charlie he's dating Mel to. Those two are a package deal you don't get one without the other." Carly said she too rolled her eyes.

"Don't make a big deal out of nothing guys he's just rubbing my feet. Trust me you don't have to worry about anything happening between us he is dating the closest thing I have to a sister. And I am dating his brother besides he's my male best friend that would just be wrong." Mel replied she could feel herself start to relax.

"Come on Mel you know them they have to make a big deal out of nothing." Hailey told her.

"Hails I really did like it better when you were quiet all the time." Huck piped in.

"Puck if she kicks your ass I'm not going to stop her." Penny told her boyfriend. Wow that word sounded weird just thinking it.

"Don't worry Penny your boy is safe from me for now anyway. It would expend way too much of my energy to kick his ass right now." Hailey replied.

" Hails you're no longer allowed to hang around Mel she has you using big words now too. Before I know it Emily and Huck are going to be using big words too. Then I'm going to have to get a dictionary just so I can understand what is being said. That's not supposed to happen we are the Halliwell Trouble Makers." Carly went off on a rant Jason had yet to show up but he promised her that he would be there soon.

"Hailey isn't in the trouble makers group we have been through this countless times Carly." Ricky said and then he looked over at Mel who by this time was sound asleep. "And be quieter for the love of God Mel is sleeping. I know you don't want to wake her up." He added.

"I think you know that they're all smarter than that Ricky. Hell she scares the shit out of me and I'm supposed to be her training officer." Jason said as he walked over and took a seat next to Carly.

"Well it took you long enough." Carly said pecking him on the cheek she was upset with him for not getting there faster.

"There is this thing known as traffic Carly I couldn't help it. Trust me I wanted to be here before now but there was nothing I could do about it." Jason said making her kiss him for real this time.

"So what's up with Chris? The others wouldn't tell us anything." Hailey asked him. Really she liked Chris sure he teased her all the time but he was a good guy.

"I don't know he just passed out earlier I'm sure he will be fine though." Jason assured her.

"You can be assured that it was related to their other job." Huck said cryptically because he couldn't come out and say demonic in public.

"Yeah I was thinking that myself and you know that they're never going to tell us what is really going on." Emily said their older siblings kept a lot from them because they didn't think they could handle it. They would never be able to handle it if they kept them sheltered.

* * *

Prue had never been in so much pain in her entire life sure it passed once the contractions passed but it was still pretty bad.

"How you holding up Prue?" Victor asked her.

"I'll be fine just as soon as I stop having these damn contractions." Prue panted out after a particularly bad contraction had passed.

"You're doing great babe." Andy assured her. He could barely hold down his excitement. He had raised Parker from the time he was just hours old but this was different these were his babies.

"Yeah Prue just hang in there it will get better soon." Victor coached her.

"Daddy if you had these pains shooting through your body you wouldn't be saying that." Prue snapped at him.

Victor looked at his daughter and chuckled. "You're more like your mother than any of us ever realized. She told me the same thing when she was in labor with you."

"Well she was right and don't you look so smug this isn't funny." Prue shot back at him. He knew better than to mess with her under normal circumstances and these were anything but normal circumstances.

"I never said it was funny Prue and I'm not being smug. You're just not very happy at the moment." Victor said he was really trying hard not to laugh he knew it would only piss her off more.

"I know dad I'm sorry this isn't your fault it's Andy's fault. I shouldn't take it out on you." Prue replied she knew she wasn't being reasonable. But Andy didn't argue with her when she said that it was his fault. The way he remembered it they had both been involved in the twins' conception but he knew better than to voice that opinion out loud.

"I understand Prue you don't have to worry. I've been through a lot worse with Piper. I've prepared for this since you girls were little. I knew that I was going to have to deal with hormones." Victor assured her.

"Honey you can do this I know you can. You're the woman who used to sneak me up to her room without Grams catching us. This should be a walk in the park for you." Andy said giving her a smile.

"That's only because she would have killed us both. I really wasn't prepared to die at a young age." Prue replied.

"Neither was I, Grams scares the hell out of me even to this day. And now I have to deal with Piper who is almost exactly like her." Andy said he wasn't kidding either.

Victor just looked between the two of them "I can't believe the two of you dared to defy the edict of Penny Halliwell that is one formidable woman."

"Dad you and Henry can form your 'Grams Makes My Life Hell' support group later. I know that you both have issues with her." Prue joked.

"That is however after Chris, Henry, and Prue have their 'My Whitelighter Broke His Foot Off In My Ass Because I Keep Things From Him' group. " Andy retorted he only had three charges and that was the next generation of Charmed Ones and they wouldn't even let him do his job.

"Please Andy at least they are polite enough not to waste your time. It could be worse you could have the charges that Leo and I have. Leo has Piper and Phoebe while he was nice enough to stick me with Paige and Parker. Those four don't even entertain the thought of listening. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige ask for advice and then when you give it to them they ignore you. Now don't even get me started on Parker because he has been corrupted by dad's oldest five grandchildren." Prue replied.

"Say what you want about your sisters but you leave my boy alone. He can't have it easy with you four girls as older sisters." Victor smirked at her.

"Piper and I are wonderful older sisters you can ask Phoebe and Paige." Prue smirked back at him they were really a lot alike though neither of them wanted to admit to something like that.

* * *

Patty was sitting at her mother's bedside she was logging in some last minute one on one time with Paige before Alan was born.

Paige looked over at her daughter and studied her she could see a troubled look in her brown eyes. "Charlie what are you thinking? Something is bothering you I can tell."

Patty mustered a small smile "It's nothing mom you don't have to worry."

"The fact that you're telling me not to worry has me worried. Now tell me what's going on with you." Paige replied.

Patty sighed and rolled her eyes she really didn't want to get into this with her mother but now she had no other choice. "Mom I'm just worried that I'm not going to be any good at being a big sister."

"Honey I hope you don't think I know what I'm doing when it comes to Parker. I'm winging but he still loves me anyway. You know why? Because I'm his sister that's why there is nothing more to it than that. You will do just fine with Alan. And from the way he looks at you, you do better than fine with him." Paige assured her.

"I don't know mom I'm used to being the youngest. I don't have to look out for anyone and I don't know how to." Patty replied.

"Yes you do Charlie because let me tell you something you're the big sister not Carly. She may be older but you're a hell of a lot wiser than she is. You are always looking out for her, Penny, and Emily. I have faith in you baby girl you can do anything you set your mind to." Paige said with conviction.

Patty smiled genuinely this time. "Well when you put it like that I have no other choice I have to do a good job."

"That's my girl and if all else fails you can always go to your brother for help. Trust me he helped write the book on being a protective older sibling." Paige replied.

"Mom Hank isn't as bad as Wyatt and Prue are." Patty pointed out.

"You just think he isn't as bad as Wyatt and Prue. But you're kidding yourself if you think he doesn't know where you girls are every second of the day. If he can't find you he will call me." Paige informed her.

"It's just in his nature I guess he's a cop and he knows what goes on so he has to make sure we're ok." Patty said shrugging.

"See there you two understand each other. Let me ask you a question. Why do you love Hank?" Paige asked.

"I don't know I just do and it's because he's my brother and I have to." Patty replied.

"That's all that matters you don't have to understand it you just have to know it's there." Paige said her point made for her.

"I guess you might be right just this once. But don't let it go to your head." Patty joked.

"I wouldn't dream of it Charlie." Paige replied smiling at her.

"I hope that I'm not interrupting anything." Sam said as he stuck his head through the door.

"No Sam we were just finishing up here. Charlie go be with Ricky you don't want to sit here all day just send your dad back if you see him. I'll be fine Sam's here." Paige ordered her daughter. Patty did what her mother said and she left but not before she stopped to peck Sam on the cheek.

* * *

"I would like it very much if you would hurry up and find the demon in the book we really don't have time for this." Paige said she was sitting on Aunt Pearl's old sofa.

"You are seriously pushing it today girl." Bianca told her looking at her sternly.

"Mom I wouldn't be a Halliwell if I didn't push the limits." Paige replied a cheeky grin coming to her face. It made her brown eyes light up and dance.

"I just don't think I'm ever going to get use to hearing her call you mom." Wyatt said shaking his head not that anything that happened in his family shocked him anymore.

"I know sometimes I look over my shoulder and make sure one of the aunts isn't in the room when she calls me that." Bianca agreed with him.

"What is this demon's name again?" Rachel asked she had gotten stuck with book duty.

"Marco. I know it's a hell of a name for a demon but who knows." Henry replied shrugging.

"Dude I would seriously like to know where some of these demons get their names." Parker said.

"It doesn't matter Park all that matters is that we vanquish them when the need arises." Calleigh informed her boyfriend.

"Amen to that Cal. I'm so sick of demons these days that I don't know what to do." Chuck chimed in.

"I know and I really don't know how we're going to manage to pull off a wedding next month with everything that has been going on." Prue replied it really wasn't feasible to think that they would be able to get married with all that they had going on.

"Yeah I was wondering the same thing myself but now isn't the time for that. So anyway we found out that the demon that pops up every now and then has a name. His name is Ben and I think he may be the one we're supposed to face next." Troy said.

"We knew some of that anyway. Chris already said that he thought he was the one and we got the name Ben from a Cobra Phoenix. Hell we found that out months ago when we thought Ro was dead." Jake told his friend that was old news they needed something new to go on.

"Well I think dad was right because apparently he wants you guys dead." Paige replied.

"God for some reason the name Ben sounds so familiar like I heard it somewhere and it's important but I just can't remember why. And I know that's it's something that I should be able to remember." Roman said racking his brain for why the name sounded so important to him. For all he knew it could have been something he heard when he was with the source.

"It could be from that period of time you still can't remember Ro. I mean honestly you still don't have that many memories of what happened to you." Lilly said as if she had been reading his mind.

"And from what we can tell this is where this whole thing started with Roman getting kidnapped. I don't know what that means but we need to figure it out and we need to do it soon. Because lets face it we got lucky with the source we won't get that lucky again.' Liz said.

"Well if it helps any I've heard his voice somewhere before and I know it's because we've faced him before but that's not it. I've heard that voice somewhere recently before today I just can't put my finger on when it was or who it was. I know that I must deal with him a lot or else I wouldn't recognize his voice." Bianca said it was really bothering her that she couldn't remember whose voice that was.

"Don't worry about it right now B. Because if we don't hurry up and fix Chris then we're not going to have to worry about it." Henry said. The longer they took the more he started to worry about Chris. He knew that his cousin was strong and he could hold on a long time but he didn't want to push it.

"Ok I found the demon it says that Marco is a combination of an alchemist and a seer. He is a mid level demon that can be vanquished with a strong potion or a spell." Rachel read from the book.

"Well it just so happens that we have a stock of strong potions right here. I got a little bored one day and I figured I better make something up just in case we needed it." Prue said.

"Oh my God I think I'm going to faint Prue Halliwell is actually prepared for once in her life." Jake said if he didn't joke with his sister then she would think there was something wrong with him. He really didn't want her to start prying with him.

"Shut up Jakie I don't think your stupid ass is funny." Prue shot back.

"Ok it goes without saying that we don't have time for this so lets go find Marco, get rid of him, and fix Chris." Henry said forcefully.

"Ok then lets go." Paige agreed with her uncle.

* * *

_Chris was in the underworld only this version of the underworld looked like something out of a Disney movie. There was lush green grass and flowers set against the backdrop of a spring. Leo was standing right by his side along with a good version of Barbas. In front of them he could see two sets of his aunts fighting each other. One set he knew for a fact was his aunts they looked normal. The other set had an evil look about them. _

_Both Paiges were orbing rocks at each other only to have them collide midair. _

"_Look out!" Leo yelled he Chris, and Barbas all ducked. "This is nuts. No one can win they are too evenly matched._

_Chris ducked another pair of flying rocks "Well they think alike." He pointed out to his father. _

"_We don't have time for this. I have to get back to Piper. And we have to get you home." Leo said letting out a sigh. _

"_When Gideon said something could go wrong with the portal I don't think he knew how wrong." Chris replied he still didn't fully trust Gideon. But then again he mistrusted all elders after what Leo had done to him. _

_Barbas' ears perked up at the mention of Gideon's name. "You said Gideon?" he asked Chris. _

"_Yeah why?" Chris asked with a confused look on his face. _

"_Because just maybe he did know how wrong it could go." Barbas replied. _

_Leo snapped his head around to the demon "What do you mean? Gideon is after Wyatt?" he asked. _

_Barbas nodded his head "He is desperately hoping to eliminate Wyatt." He confirmed. _

_Watching the scene play out Chris shook his head to himself. "I knew it, I just knew that bastard had something to do with this. But no, no one ever listens to Chris when he says he has a bad feeling about something. Stupid alternate version of me he should have fuckin known better than to take what he said at face value." He yelled out not that anyone could hear him. He was fuming mad though the elders were supposed to be paragons of good and one had tried to kill his big brother. _

_Still in the alternate reality Gideon was in the attic standing over the book of shadows. "Wanton powers in this blade yield, penetrate that which would shield." He chanted as he held an atheme over his head. The atheme glowed a yellow color before turning back to normal. _

_Wyatt was sitting on a rug in the middle of the floor with his shield up. Gideon walked over to him and penetrated his shield with the atheme and it powered down. "I'm truly sorry but this is for the greater good." He told the little boy getting ready to strike with the blade. _

_But the atheme was orbed out of Gideon's grip and it lodged in his back. He pulled it out and went to go after Wyatt again but he screamed out in pain and heard chanting. _

_Both pairs of sisters along with Leo and Chris were in the attic now. "We call upon ancient lore to punish with the power of four, strike down this threat from both there and here, make him suffer, then disappear." The sisters chanted. Gideon orbed out after they had finished. _

_Leo went to the atheme that was on the floor and picked it up. _

_Chris scoffed and shook his head "I can't believe it was Gideon all along." He knew he should have trusted his instincts. _

"_And the worst part is he is still out there. If he wasn't vanquished here he wasn't vanquished in our world either." Leo seethed. _

"_Well I could have told you dumb asses that the first time I laid eyes on that slimy bastard but again no one ever listens to the half elder he might be right." Chris yelled at them not that they could hear them. It did strike him as a bit odd that he was yelling at himself. _

_The scene now cut to the attic Chris was up there scrying when Leo walked in with Wyatt in his arms and he put him in the playpen. _

"_Anything?" Leo asked Chris hopefully. _

"_Yeah I thought I had him for a second but then I lost him." _

_Leo patted his son on the back "Well keep looking Gideon is bound to surface again." _

"_Well maybe you should ask the other elders for help." Chris suggested. _

"_No." Leo said bluntly. _

"_Oh trouble in paradise?" Chris asked sarcastically even in this serious situation he couldn't help himself. _

"_Lets just say we're not seeing eye to eye." Leo replied leaving it at that. _

"_Well then you should maybe I don't know… quit. Look the girls are going to need another whitelighter the moment I'm gone anyway." Chris said innocently. _

"_That's not the reason you want me to quite." Leo said calling him on his bullshit. _

"_Ok fine I will admit it. I would like to go back to a future where my parents are still together. Ok?" Chris huffed but he had to try. _

"_I just like I said when we were making the potion… the potion…" Leo said obviously deep in thought. _

"_What about the potion?" Chris asked they were running out of time and his father wanted to talk about a potion that hadn't even worked. _

"_Well, Gideon didn't want it to work, right? But he did want us in this other world, which means it probably does work, which means we can get you home." Leo said brightly. _

_Chris shook his head stubbornly. " No, I'm not going back." He said refusing to entertain the idea. _

"_Chris you have to." Leo tried reasoning with him. _

"_No I'm not going back not until I do what I came here to do. And that is to keep Wyatt from turning… evil." Chris stated but from the pause it wasn't hard to tell there was a question in there. _

"_What?" Leo asked thinking that his son was on to something. _

"_Well, what I don't understand is, if Gideon always viewed Wyatt as a threat, why did he turn him evil in my future?" That really didn't make any sense to Chris at all. _

"_I don't think he did intentionally. I think Gideon tried to kill Wyatt in your future…only just like in this time, he found out that Wyatt can protect himself. So, he probably had to get him away so he could figure out how to do it." Leo answered his son. _

"_You mean kidnap him in other words." Chris said catching on. _

"_Imagine him being taken away from us for weeks maybe even months. Constantly fending off Gideon's attacks." Leo explained in more detail. _

_Chris sighed, "I had no idea." Now he felt bad for organizing against his brother. But Wyatt had left him with no other choice. _

"_Don't worry we're going to change that future for both your sakes." Leo assured him. _

"_Now dad finally decides to get his head out of his ass and do something." Chris said as he continued to carry on a conversation with himself. _

_Chris was now standing in the attic looking through the book his head snapped up when he heard a floorboard creak. "Hello?" he called out. He looked over to Wyatt who was in his playpen but he hadn't made a move. He heard the creak again and he walked over to the playpen. "Ok it's time to get you out of here buddy." When he took another step forward and he was thrown back by Gideon. _

"_Don't make me sacrifice you both." Gideon warned him. _

_Chris landed on a table and then he threw Gideon away from Wyatt using his powers. Gideon used his cloak to turn invisible after he conjured an atheme. Chris rushed over to Wyatt. But suddenly Gideon appeared in front of him and stabbed him in the stomach. _

_Chris sank to his knees and Gideon pulled the blade out. "Dad!" Chris called out weakly. _

_Chris clapped his hands sarcastically after seeing that. "Great job you idiot it's a wonder you survived all the shit Wyatt did to you. You should have never let that kid leave your side." Honestly Chris was kind of having a good time now. _

_Chris was still lying on the attic floor when Leo orbed in. "Oh, God." Leo said when he saw him. _

_Chris rolled onto his back and groaned. "Uh, Wyatt." _

_Leo looked over to see Gideon holding Wyatt. "It's for the best Leo." He said before orbing out with Wyatt. _

_Leo turned his attention back to Chris when he heard him groan again. "Chris? Chris?" he said frantically as he sank to his knees beside his son. _

_The scene changed again now Chris was lying in Piper's bed with Leo by his side trying to heal him. _

"_You have to find Wyatt." Chris urged Leo. _

"_We'll find him together." Leo said still trying to heal him. _

"_It won't work you have already tried. Gideon's magic did this to me he is the only one who can stop it. Just go saving Wyatt saves the future. You know that dad." Chris said pushing his father's hands away. He wished that this was the same man who hadn't been there for him. He would have gone to Wyatt in a New York Minute. _

"_Gideon doesn't know how to kill Wyatt yet remember? We still have time." Leo reasoned with him. _

"_Only until the trauma turns him." Chris replied he didn't want to take that chance this was his fight. _

"_I am not going to choose between you and Wyatt, Chris I can't do that." Leo said the conflict he was feeling was reflected in his eyes. _

"_You don't have to dad. Find Gideon and you save us both." Chris said trying to reason with him. _

"_Alright, alright. But I'm not leaving you alone. I'll be right back." Leo said giving in. _

"_Where are you going?" Chris asked they really didn't have time for this. _

"_To get one of your aunts to watch over you. You're going to be fine. Ok? I promise you that." Leo said kissing him on the head before he orbed out. _

_A little while later Chris was still lying in the same spot when he heard what sounded like a herd of elephants making their way up the stairs. A moment later the door flew open and the swat team flooded the room with Darryl leading the charge. _

"_Chris you can consider yourself under arrest." Darryl said. _

"_You can arrest me but I don't see what good it will do. I'm dying anyway." Chris replied even with all his energy leaving him he still found it in him to be sarcastic. _

_A moment later the swat team started filing out and his dad and Aunt Paige walked in. Leo rushed to his side and started running his hand through his hair. While Paige stood in the doorway watching them she had tears in her eyes. _

_Chris could see his aunt and he smiled to himself a little he should have known that it would be Aunt Paige who would volunteer to come watch him. _

"_Hey." Chris said weakly to his father. _

"_Hey. I'm here now. You can…hold on, okay? Hold on…hold on. I'm here. You can hold on, okay? Don't give up ok?" Leo begged him. _

"_You either." Chris replied weakly before he closed his eyes. He took one more breath and with that he was gone. _

Chris watched as the scene before him faded out and the world around him went pitch black. "Well that was just great. At least now I know why Aunt Paige had a freak out on me every time I got hit in the stomach with an energy ball and she had to heal me." he said to himself. "I wonder how the hell I'm supposed to get out of here."

Out of no where an elderly black man appeared. "Talking to yourself young fella?" he asked Chris.

Chris looked at him and recognition blazed in his eyes he had seen him someone before "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Clarence." Clarence replied.

And that was it Chris knew where he had seen him before in one of his visions. "But you're an angel of death." He said in disbelief.

"Don't worry child I don't believe I'll collecting you today. I just came to keep you company for awhile." Clarence said giving Chris a grin.

* * *

Something about the section of the underworld the thirteen minus Chris found themselves in looked almost more prehistoric than the rest of it. But apparently this was where alchemists and seers hung out so this was where they needed to be.

"Paige I'm almost afraid to ask but I'm going to anyway. How the hell do you know where alchemists hang out?" Henry asked his niece. Sure had and Chris spent their fair share of time down here but they didn't even know all of that.

"Lets just put this way in my line of work it pays to know where everyone spends their time." Paige replied shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal.

"Meaning of course you, Jack, Alan, Dom, and Brady spend all of your time down here talking to demons." Bianca said throwing her hands up in a gesture of exasperation. She didn't know what she was going to do with that girl short of keeping her on a leash.

"Well like I said it pays to know these things. It also pays to have money handy because alchemists and seers don't care they will work for anyone as long as they get paid." Paige said not sounding contrite in the least. She had to do what she had to do to make sure the future didn't go to hell again.

"Great my niece is making business transactions with demons. That is just wonderful." Wyatt huffed he was still upset that Chris was hurt so Paige tried not to take it personally.

"I'm scared to ask but why have you been doing business with alchemists?" Prue asked not that she wanted to know. But it was just in her nature to ask questions like that.

"You're right you don't want to know and I don't want to tell you. So we just won't go there it's not a nice place to be." Paige said she was so like her father he would have said the same thing.

"Ok I changed my mind she's not that much like B. She is Chris with estrogen." Rachel piped up.

"Well I'll tell you Jack and Al probably got their little love potion from an alchemist. They damn sure didn't make it on their own." Liz said.

"And then of course one would need a seer to see if the future has changed. So at least we know why they have been dealing with demons." Chuck said jumping on her thought train.

"I never knew that my big brother was that smart. I always thought that you and Wy shared the same idiotic brain." Lilly taunted him.

"Lilly don't start shit with Chuck he isn't me. He won't let you do whatever you want to him." Roman pointed out.

"No I have to let her because Miss Lilly happens to be a daddy's girl. And if there is one thing you don't do, you don't get between dad and his Lilly and his Em bad things will happen if you do." Chuck replied.

"Shut up I am not." Lilly said this game wasn't fun for her anymore.

"Relax it could be worse you could be mommy's little princess like Troy is." Liz smirked at her brother.

"Times like these I thank God my sisters aren't down here with us." Parker said shaking his head.

"Times like these I think Kyle dropped you on your head as an infant." Calleigh said rolling her eyes.

"And I am not a momma's boy Liz you have me confused with Chris and his pet gorilla." Troy shot back at his sister.

"Damn right boy don't even think about getting between me and my momma. You do that shit at your own peril." Henry said they could say all they wanted to it didn't bother him. He loved his mom and he would admit to being a momma's boy.

"Before Prue gets any ideas and decides to pick on me let me just say that I'm a daddy's boy and I know I am so no one is going to hurt my feelings by pointing that out." Jake said taking a preemptive strike.

"Get your asses back on task this isn't helping Chris at all." Bianca said.

"Really I would prefer it if my boyfriend didn't die I kinda like him." Rachel agreed with her.

"Look I know that this isn't much incentive but if we don't save dad soon I won't be here." Paige urged them to hurry up.

"Oh wow you're right Paige that isn't much of a reason for us to hurry up. But I am very fond of Chris so we'll hurry up now." Roman laughed at her.

"Don't fuck with me Uncle Ro. I'm going to tell Aunt Mel you said and I hate to break it to you but I'm Aunt Mel's girl. She won't be very happy with you." Paige said holding the one threat over his head that actually scared him.

"Paige don't talk to your Uncle Roman like that he can't help it that he's an idiot." Bianca said rolling her eyes.

"He is more than an idiot he's a moron. It's ok say what you want to him and I'll deal with your mother." Lilly assured her.

"Uh, you guys this is really not helping." Rachel said.

"My fault I started it this time." Bianca said because Paige really hadn't been out of line for once in her life and that was a major shocker.

"So C.J. where is this place we're looking for?" Wyatt asked his niece. Normally he would defer to Henry and let him lead but not with Chris being involved.

"That was cute Uncle Wyatt. You need to stay back me and Uncle Hank are going in first you can have the potion." Paige replied.

"Wyatt I swear to God if you start with her I'll kill you." Bianca said she had just got that girl in a relatively good mood she didn't want Wyatt pissing her off.

"Ok it's going to be the next cavern on the left. You guys stay back until we give you the signal." Paige said and then she gestured for Hank to follow her into the cave.

"Alright I'm actually going to do what she says because I think I understand her thinking you sit tight." Henry said following his niece.

"Uncle Hank you know what questions to ask just follow my lead." Paige instructed him.

They walked into the cavern and there was a demon standing with his back to them. From the back he had fairly human looking appearance. Paige cleared her throat and when he turned she froze the demon. "Ok you guys get in here." Henry called out and the rest of their group filed into the cavern.

Paige unfroze only the demon's head "Alright Marco here is how it's going to go. You're going to answer the questions my Uncle Hank asks you or I'm going to start blowing body parts off."

"Don't be stupid witch I won't tell you anything." Marco spat back at her.

"Wrong answer." Paige said and she hit him with a low voltage energy ball. Marco cringed in pain a little "Now we can do this the hard way or you can just talk."

"Never." Marco said adamantly.

This time Paige cranked up the juice a little and hit him with an elder bolt "Now that was set to stun and still can't imagine that it felt too good. You can answer now or I will break out my big powers."

"Paige be careful." Bianca warned her she was coming dangerously close to the demon and she didn't know what kind of powers he had even while frozen.

"I would listen to mommy if I were you." Marco sneered at her.

Paige flicked out her fingers to blow him up but she held back so that he was only wounded. "I'm fine I've got this. Uncle Hank I'm sure that he is more than willing to answer your questions now."

"Marco I'm only going to ask you this one time before I turn her crazy ass loose on you again. What is the antidote for the new darklighter poison?" Henry asked his voice cold.

"We'll get to that in a moment. Now have Quick Draw over there unfreeze me and I'll tell you everything I know." Marco replied.

"I don't think so that's my niece you're talking about and I'm not too keen on letting you loose while she is around." Wyatt said switching into overprotective uncle mode.

"Wait a minute Uncle Wy we should hear what he has to say." Paige gestured for him to continue after she unfroze him.

"Ok fine I will tell you that the thirteen has yet one more task to complete to bring the prophecy to bear. But you won't be done until you face two faced by the generation before you. Be careful however your opponent will stop at nothing to destroy you." Marco cautioned them and then he turned to Paige. "As for you young lady don't lose sight of your mission it might not seem like it now but a new destiny awaits you."

"Alright enough with the cryptic bullshit already Yoda we need the antidote to fix my boyfriend." Rachel said.

"Hold up just a minute Rachel. How did you know which one of us to hit?" Wyatt asked.

"Very simple a demon named Ben came to me and told me to adjust my potion to so that it was strong enough for a half elder. As far as I know there is only one of those in existence." Marco replied.

"What can you tell us about Ben? Who is he?" Roman asked he really wanted to know because he knew that he knew he just couldn't remember.

"All I can tell you is that you're closer to the answer than you think just keep pushing forward your memories will come back to you soon. Also be wary for Ben is closer to you than you think. The answer will come to you when you least expect it." Marco replied.

"Now what about the antidote?" Prue asked him. She felt like they were more vulnerable with Chris out of commission since he was the oldest in their power of three.

Marco walked to an alter and picked up a bright blue potion and he handed it to Paige. "Be careful young one there are more of us who want you to succeed than you think."

Paige took the potion and stuck it in her pocket " How do we administer it?" she asked.

"Just inject it into his arm and he will be fine." Marco assured her.

Wyatt took the vanquishing potion out of his pocket but Paige put her hand on his arm to stop him. "No Uncle Wy don't he's on our side trust me on this one." She urged him.

"Paige I don't know. He could come after any of us next I don't think I trust him." Wyatt replied.

"I know that you don't trust him but trust me and my instincts just this once." Paige pleaded with him.

"Ok, I'll let you live this time but if you ever work against us again no one will be able to save you." Wyatt warned him.

"I understand young king fear not. I will never forget your kindness and I will one day repay you." Marco said solemnly.

"Come on Paige lets get that to your dad." Bianca said putting her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Right I was waiting on you guys." Paige said mustering a small smile. What Marco had said about her destiny still laying ahead of her had really gotten to her. Normally she wasn't one to let demons live but she could sense the good in him. She just couldn't let her uncle vanquish him.

* * *

Piper was watching over Chris when she noticed that his breathing became ragged and a large bloodstain spread across the area around his stomach. "Leo something isn't right you need to heal him." She said frantically.

Leo went to his son's side and put his hands over the wound but for some reason his powers weren't working on him. "Piper I want you to take deep breaths and remain calm. But this isn't working for some reason. Those kids really need to get back here with that antidote."

Piper went to reply but she felt a sharp pain shoot through her stomach. "Leo if you can't help him then help me. My water just broke."

"Ok baby just be calm I'm sure that they will be here to help Chris soon. Lets just get you taken care of first." Leo said trying to remain in control. He had a major panic attack any time he couldn't heal Chris. Every time that happened he had flash backs to the day he was born.

"Leo you get Jackie here I need to see him before I give birth. The last time I had a son from the future here and I went into labor he died before he was born. I can't stand the thought of that happening to Jackie I just need to see him." Piper pleaded.

"Ok I'll do what I can." Leo assured her.

Just then Wyatt, Henry, and Paige came walking through the door.

"Thank God you guys are here. Tell me you got the antidote." Leo damn near begged his oldest son.

"Yeah we got it right here." Wyatt replied he pulled out a syringe and filled it with the potion.

"Good because I have to get your mother taken care of she is going into labor." Leo said.

"Don't worry about Chris Uncle Leo we have him taken care of." Henry assured his uncle.

"Paige get Jackie here your grandma wants him." Leo ordered his grandchild.

"Ok grandpa I'll be right back I'm sure he is at the manor or something like that." Paige said before she orbed out.

Leo helped Piper out of the room to let Wyatt set about his work.

Wyatt approached his brother with the syringe. He picked up his left arm, found his vein, and wiped the spot with an alcohol pad. "Dear God, please let this work." He prayed as he stuck the needle in his brother's arm.

* * *

"I don't understand why are you keeping me company if you don't think you'll be taking me." Chris asked Clarence.

"Lets just say I'm mighty fond of you young man." Clarence replied.

"You came for me once before but you didn't take me then either." Chris said somewhat confused.

"It wasn't your time then and I don't think it's your time now. You know that the names on my list change by the second." Clarence reminded him.

"I'm worried though this can't keep happening to me because sooner or later you are going to take me with you." Chris said a little sadly he felt strange like something was pulling him away.

"Trust me you won't go for a while yet. You have big things to do, big things indeed. You just need to have faith that you won't go before it's time for you to. But right now isn't your time I know you can feel that pull just allow it to take you. You have a life to get back too." Clarence said.

Chris closed his eyes as he felt the world getting dark around him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Chris woke up with a gasp "Gideon." He groaned so low that his family could barely hear him.

"No Chris don't try to sit up yet just relax. Man you're bleeding I need to heal that for you." Henry said he pushed Chris back down on the bed and then he put his hand over his wound. The golden glow came instantly and soon there was no trace of blood left.

Wyatt rushed to his little brother's side. "Don't you ever scare me like that again baby brother." He said pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

"For the last time you big teddy bear I'm not the baby Mel and Jackie are." Chris replied hugging his big brother back.

"What happened?" Chris asked Hank. Admittedly things were a little fuzzy at the moment. The last thing he remembered was sitting at his desk with Mel, Hank, and Jason.

"You passed out at work don't ask right now because we don't have time to explain it to you. All the aunts are in labor and we need to get up there but I will explain everything later." Henry replied.

"They're not going to want to release him." Wyatt said.

"Take care of it Wyatt you work here get Aunt Eva to release him." Henry replied hotly.

"Ok fine I'll take care of it." Wyatt huffed.

"Good while you're doing that I'll help him get dressed and I'll get him upstairs Aunt Piper is going to want to see him." Henry said taking charge.

"I don't need help to get dressed Hank you damn gorilla. Between you and the teddy bear you both worry about me entirely too much." Chris said rolling his eyes.

"Well you're getting my help whether you want it or not C. Perry so we can do this the easy way. Or I can sit my gorilla ass on you and force you to let me help. It's up to you." Henry said smiling but it was good to see his cousin up and about again. He didn't know what he would have done if they hadn't been able to fix Chris. He was his big brother in every way that counted.

* * *

A/N: So Val told Phoebe about her and Troy dating and Phoebe wasn't pissed things may be looking good for her when she tells her siblings. Val finally let her softer side show and she aired out all her fears to Phoebe. You have to love the banter between Lilly, Chuck, and Roman they are just too funny together sometimes. They are so close to finding out that Greg is the one that they are supposed to go up against next but they can never find anything to push them over that ledge. Chris yelling at the other version of himself was pretty funny leave it to him to get that into something. So now all the sisters are in labor it's only a matter of time now. Until next time please review.


	7. The Arrival

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903, Melinda Faith Halliwell, and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Arrival

"Where is he Leo? You promised me that he would be here by now." Piper asked her husband frantically.

Leo stroked Piper's sweat streaked forehead and brushed some hair out of her face. "He will be here soon Piper I promise."

"I just need to see him and know that he's ok Leo, I'm not even worried about Peanut, Wyatt is with him. I have to see Jackie though if I don't I might go crazy I still remember what happened with Chris." Piper replied.

"Honey I know so do I. I'm just glad that you didn't have to hold him in your arms and watch him fade away. It would have killed you that is your baby boy. I know that's hard but that's not going to happen to Jack." Leo said.

_Leo was looking down at his newborn son and try as he might he couldn't see the son that he had lost anywhere inside him. He couldn't reconcile the fact that he had lost Chris but yet he hadn't lost him either and if he did his job right he would never have to. He just couldn't imagine the tiny squirming bundle in his arms ever growing up to be the tortured man he had met. _

_Looking down at him however it was hard to see how he had missed for months the fact he was his son. He looked so much like Piper that it wasn't funny. He had her dark hair, her nose, and her ears. He just couldn't believe he had been so horrible to his own son. _

"_Leo I'm not going to lie to you the way you're staring at the boy is kinda creepy." Piper said from her hospital bed. _

_Leo looked up at her and smiled "Sorry I didn't realize I was staring." He replied sheepishly. _

"_Don't be sorry for looking at your son Leo. He is pretty damn perfect. I can only imagine that Chris is having a freak out because he is in the same time as his baby self." Piper chuckled to herself. _

_Leo tensed at the mention of his adult son. "You're right I do think he might be perfect." He was avoiding telling her about Chris it still hurt too bad for him to talk about it. _

"_Leo don't worry you're not going to be the father to him that he hated. You won't let that happen now that you know how horrible you were to him." Piper assured him misreading the face he had made. _

"_I know that Piper I don't plan on having him feel that way about me ever again." Leo responded. _

"_Where is Chris anyway?" Piper asked about her son. _

_Leo took a deep breath he knew that he couldn't lie to her it wouldn't be fair. "Look Piper I have something to tell you and it's going to be hard for you to hear." _

"_Leo just tell me what is going on please." Piper begged him she had a bad feeling about all of this. _

"_Piper, Chris is gone." Leo said sadly he couldn't bring himself to say the word dead. _

"_Oh so you did find a way to send him home?" Piper asked cheerfully. _

_Leo shook his head "No, Piper there was trouble with Gideon and he stabbed Chris to get to Wyatt. Honey Chris didn't make it he faded away in my arms after he died." He said his voice was hoarse and tears flooded his blue eyes. _

_Piper put her hand over her mouth and stifled a gasp. " I don't understand how he can be gone Leo." She said tears rolling down her face. _

"_I know neither can I. But don't worry Piper I will make sure that we never lose him again." Leo assured her. _

Jack pulled his parents from their thoughts by clearing his throat and knocking on the door. "Paige said that you wanted to see me." he said but it was almost a question.

"Yeah I do come on in Jackie." Piper said smiling at him. She felt a wave of relief wash over her when she saw he was still all in one piece.

"Wow of all things I never thought I would be able to say I saw my mother in labor with me." Jack smiled.

"Your mom just wanted to see you and make sure that you're ok." Leo informed him.

"Because of what happened to Chris before you mean?" Jack asked.

"Jackie you know about what happened to Chris?" Piper asked her son.

"Yeah he told me himself numerous times. But I didn't say anything before because you weren't supposed to know about it." Jack admitted.

"Then you understand why I had to see you." Piper said thankful that he understood.

"Yeah I understand mom. It's no big deal I wasn't doing anything anyway." Jack replied.

"Good then you wouldn't mind doing me the favor of sitting in the waiting room so I know that you're ok." Piper said.

"I'll do whatever you want me to mom just so I know that you have some peace of mind." Jack smiled at her.

"Jackie you don't want to be here for this and Em is out in the waiting room go be with her." Leo suggested to his son.

"Ok that is where I'll be if you need me again." Jack said kissing his mother before he walked out of the room.

* * *

Somehow Henry had managed to help Chris get his jeans on and now he was sitting on his hospital bed bare chested. He rolled his eyes at his over grown gorilla of a cousin. He just wouldn't listen when he told him that he was capable of getting dressed on his own he felt fine now whatever had been wrong with him had passed.

"Henry I'm fine to put my shirt on by myself just chill out." Chris told him.

"Dude humor me you have been in a coma for the last five hours and I want to make sure you don't over do it." Henry replied.

"You listen to me your fuckin over grown gorilla I can put my shirt on without any problems. I am fine now go find your girlfriend and bug the hell out of her. Because you're driving me insane with your incessant need to watch over me." Chris said and he felt horrible after he said because Henry made a face that looked like a kicked puppy dog.

"Ok I'm sorry I'll go away now." Henry said sounding more than a little hurt.

"Hank don't take it too personally I'm crabby and you're an open outlet. I've just seen all kind of shit from my flash backs and I really shouldn't take it out on you." Chris replied sounding contrite.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Henry asked helpfully.

"No I would rather not talk about it if that's alright with you." Chris said he needed time to digest what he had seen.

At that moment Rachel and Bianca came into the room. "Hey idiot don't ever scare me like that again. For a minute there I was afraid I was going to lose you and our daughter." Bianca said punching him on the arm.

"Sorry and then you all wonder why Paige is so violent she gets it from her mother." Chris said rubbing his arm. He didn't have to pretend it hurt because Bianca hit just like a man.

"Yeah and she gets her stubborn hard headed bullshit from her father." Bianca retorted.

"Really she is like both of you so neither of you have room to talk." Rachel chimed in.

Chris smiled up at Rachel "Hey I warned you that there were going to be times when I had to break our dates without any warning. I didn't scare you too bad did I?" he asked.

"No only a little," Rachel said holding her thumb and forefinger inches apart. "but this better not get to be a habit with you Mr. Halliwell I don't like being scared if only a little."

"I'm sorry trust me it was nothing I did this time." Chris said holding his arm open to her.

Rachel stepped into his embrace and then she kissed him. " I know it wasn't your fault this time. Otherwise I would be all over your ass right now and I don't think you want that."

"Rach I hate to break this to you but if my baby mama don't scare me than you really don't scare me." Chris smirked he knew that Bianca would kick his ass for saying that but he didn't care.

"I'm sick to death of hearing you call me that. I don't go around calling you baby daddy and I really don't think you're funny." Bianca said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well she damn sure is your baby girl though B. You two look exactly alike when you do that." Rachel told her cousin.

"Don't tell her that for some reason she doesn't like being compared to me. I can't imagine why. Chris that girl of ours has some serious powers like she reminded me of Wyatt she has so many." Bianca replied.

"She is the oldest of her generation B. You know in this family the oldest is the most powerful. Take me, Wy, and Hank we are the oldest three and we have the most powers." Chris pointed out to her.

"I know Chris but I'm seriously worried about her because she doesn't spend her time in the safest places and she seems really adept in the art of torture." Bianca replied.

"B I share your concern but right now I would really like to put my shirt on and go up to see my mother before she has one major fuckin freak out." Chris said though he wasn't too worried he was sure that Paige could take care of herself.

"Right I'll see you up there then." Bianca said.

"Before you go take Hank with you he is getting on my last nerve." Chris said pointing to his cousin who really was driving him nuts.

"Hank come on babe I think you're driving your cousin insane." Bianca said pulling him by the arm.

"It looks to me like you might need some help getting that shirt on." Rachel smiled at Chris coyly.

"Well now that you mention it I could use a little bit of help in that department." Chris said grinning at her and then he made his eyebrows dance.

Rachel helped him pull his shirt over his head and then she looked soulfully into his eyes. "Chris don't ever scare me like that again. Because I think I'm falling for you."

"Rachel don't worry I won't if I can help it. I know that I'm falling for you and I'm falling for you hard." Chris replied before he leaned in and captured her lips between his.

* * *

Roman walked into the waiting room and he shook his head he couldn't help but smile at the scene he saw before him. Ricky was sandwiched in the middle of Patty and Mel. Mel's feet were in his lap and she had her head thrown back sound asleep. Patty was resting her head on his shoulder and she too was sleeping.

"Little brother I don't think I like that way you're getting so cozy with my girlfriend." Roman said seriously but there was a hint of a smile playing on his face.

"Shut up Ro trust me on this one I'm not putting the moves on your girl you don't have to worry about that." Ricky replied.

"Well with the way you three are all cuddled up together I couldn't help but wonder if maybe you were all going to get freaky later." Roman said trying to get under his little brother's skin.

"Ew, God no Roman don't even talk like that and don't wake either one of these sleeping bears up. You know as well as I do that neither of us wants to deal with a cranky pissed off girlfriend right now." Ricky shot back at him.

"Ro for what it's worth we did tell him and Mel that there was nothing right about them getting so cozy together but they didn't listen to us." Carly chimed in putting her two cents in on the matter.

"Carly for once in your life just cut it out. The three of them are best friends. You don't have to worry about them doing anything together." Hailey pointed out rolling her eyes at her cousin.

"I'm just going to say this one more time today because I know I'm pushing my luck. But Hails I preferred when you were the quiet one." Huck said.

"Oh my God I can't believe my little brother just admitted that he was pushing his luck I never thought I would see the day." Calleigh putting her hand over her heart feigning shock. "Hailey you have my permission to smack him over the head if he keeps giving you a hard time."

"Calleigh there are worse things I can think of to do but I'm glad to know I have your vote of confidence." Hailey replied she really was turning into a Halliwell.

"Hailey you have been spending way too much time with Mel. I'm not saying that's a bad thing I'm just saying that is funny shit." Prue said pretty much the only ones not in the waiting room now were Chris and Rachel.

"You and Troy spend so much time together that you two share a brain. You have no room to talk about anyone." Liz rolled her eyes at Prue.

"Hell I spend too much time with Troy I'm starting to think like him." Val said she figured it was now or never she had already told her mother all she needed now was to tell her sister and brother.

"Val why the hell have you been spending time with Troy? We try to get rid of the dumb ass." Jake asked his sister.

Troy's eyes went wide he knew what the next words out of Val's mouth were going to be. He wasn't ashamed to be dating her but he damn sure liked living. Prue and Jake would both kill him.

"Because Troy is my boyfriend and he has been for some time now." Val replied like it was no big deal.

"Honestly Val you and I are going to have a talk later about keeping things from each other. That is after I'm done killing Troy for not telling me. I should have known that you two were involved you two peas in a fucking pod." Prue said she wasn't mad but she was pissed that they hadn't told her. She couldn't help it, it was just her job to know everything about everyone.

"Well gee Prue I would have told you but I wasn't so sure that you weren't going to kill me." Troy replied sarcastically.

"I wouldn't have killed you sure I would have threatened you and I'm still going to do that later but I wouldn't have killed you. I like you Troy you're my best friend I know that you're a good guy and you won't hurt her." Prue said it really wasn't a big deal.

"So you mean to tell me that we snuck around for months and the two of you were ok with this the whole time?" Val asked incredulously.

"Pretty much you should have just come out and told us. We really aren't unreasonable, over protective sure but we can be reasonable if we have to be." Jake replied knowing damn good and well it would have been Prue who went off the deep end anyway.

"Reasonable and Halliwell don't belong in the same sentence." Paige said she was sitting beside Jack.

"Your name and the words reasonable, sane, calm, and a number of others don't belong together but I still hear it from time to time." Jack replied smirking at her.

"You seriously have been spending way too much time with Al lately his crabby ass is starting to rub off on you." Paige said smacking him on the back of the head.

"You are crabby all the damn time I don't know how Dom puts up with your ass. If I were him I would smack your ass around." Jack was just trying to get her going now.

"Well I come by it naturally you've met my mother." Paige retorted.

"Hey I'm standing right here don't talk about me like that." Bianca protested.

"Mom trust me I talk nicer about you behind your back than I do to your face." Paige assured her giving her a smile.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or scared." Bianca replied dryly.

"Wait a minute hold the phone. B did she just call you mom?" Carly asked.

"Yes she did fortunately or unfortunately depending on how I feel like looking at it in the given situation she is my daughter too." Bianca confirmed.

Henry saw the look that was on his sister's face and he shook his head. "Carly I don't want to hear one word out of your mouth about it right now. Because you're only going to say something smartass and I don't want to hear it."

"I wasn't going to say anything." Carly said trying to sound innocent.

"Yes you were Leigh it is in your nature. It's one of the things I love about you but I'm sure that Hank doesn't feel the same way as I do about that." Jason said kissing her to shut her up.

"Why is it every time I'm around you people seem to be making out?" Greg asked not that anyone wanted his input on anything.

"Because it's what we do. We really don't keep our hands to ourselves when we're in love or in Carly's case a chronic case of lust." Wyatt replied.

Bianca all of a sudden had warning bells going off in her head just from listening to Greg speak. She didn't want to say anything about it though so she kept it to herself just for the time being. She really didn't want to open that can of worms unless she had to.

"Thanks for giving me the long drawn out explanation Wy." Greg said rolling his eyes.

Jake wanted to reach out and strangle him he was treading on his terf now. Wyatt was his best friend. He didn't want Greg calling him Wy. And he also didn't like the fact that he seemed to be so close to Prue.

"That is why we keep my boyfriend around Greg he pretty much is the comic relief. It's seriously scary when you stop and think about the fact that they let him be a doctor. It scares the hell out of me and I love him to death." Liz chimed in.

"You're being nice Lizzie it scares the shit out of me that they just let him operate on people. I grew up with him I know how bat shit crazy he is." Chris said he and Rachel had finally made it up to the waiting room.

"Chris you be nice to your brother if you had any clue how worried he was you wouldn't be saying things like that to him." Rachel said holding on to his arm.

"I love it she is my girlfriend and she is taking up for the over grown teddy bear." Chris said shaking his head.

"Hey the teddy bear has really tender feelings Chris don't be mean to him. I'm the one who has to listen to him when he is crying his heart out." Liz replied.

"Be that as it may Liz I'm still not sure that his feelings are as tender as the gorilla's are." Chris retorted.

"Chris stop terrorizing your brother for long enough to let your mother know you're ok before she goes out of her mind with worry." Victor told his grandson.

"It might be a little late for that grandpa if I've been down all morning mom has probably already gone crazy. But I'll see what I can do." Chris replied smirking at his grandfather.

"Come on Chris wake Mel up and we'll go see mom." Wyatt said.

"Something about this isn't fair you don't want to wake her up because you know that she'll be pissed. But it's alright for her to be pissed with me." Chris huffed and then he turned to Roman. "Ro wake your girlfriend up she is less likely to stay mad at you."

"This is bullshit." Roman said but of course he was a dumbass and did what Chris told him to. He shook Mel gently. "Hey babe wake up for just a minute so you can go see Aunt Piper and then you can go back to sleep." He said when she looked up at him with her honey brown eyes.

"I'm not tired anymore I'm fine. I just have to put my shoes on." Mel said slipping her feet into her shoes.

"I told you that you were tired pal but you never listen to me." Ricky said.

"Ricky shut up you're so not helping matters right now. I'm sure that Val and Carly have already had a lot to say about it." Mel said and then she pecked Roman on the lips.

"Well it's nice to see you too babe." Roman said he didn't know why but for some reason she seemed a little upset with him.

"Yeah we'll talk about it later it's nothing really." Mel replied she really wanted to talk to him about why he had been acting so weird lately.

"Mel come on we don't want to keep mom waiting she is probably flipping the fuck out as we speak." Wyatt told his baby sister.

"You coming Jackie?" Chris asked.

"Yeah I guess your demon spawn can be left alone without me here and she won't get in any trouble." Jack said looking at Paige.

"I say this with the utmost love and affection I can muster at the second but go fuck yourself Jackie." Paige grinned at him.

"Aw, I love you too sunshine." Jack grinned back.

"That is it all your children go see your mothers. I can't take it anymore you're driving me crazy." Sam ordered them.

"Good luck with that one Uncle Sam they are like this all the time." Parker said rolling his eyes.

"Don't even frame a reply to what Victor said just go." Victor said shaking his head.

* * *

Alan stepped through the door of his mother's hospital room he was trying very hard not to be in a bad mood but it wasn't easy. But he figured that he had better come see his mom or she would be on his ass. Sure it wasn't as bad as having his Aunt Piper on his ass but it still wasn't much fun.

Paige smiled when she saw him standing there. To her he looked exactly like his father they had the same hair color and the dame gray blue eyes. "Hi baby." She said.

"Hi mom." Alan replied giving her a shy little wave.

"I love it how it is always hi mom or hi Aunt Piper with you but never do I rate a hi dad. Really I'm not asking for much here." Henry said smirking at his son.

"Hi dad." Alan parroted dutifully.

"Al tell him to go jump off of a bridge he has been trying to guilt trip me with that for years." Hank said walking into the room with his sisters and Hailey.

"Oh God this is the last thing I wanted I was enjoying my day without the gorilla here to bug me." Henry feigned disgust.

"You better cool it old man before I crack your coconut. Chris can call me gorilla but no one else can." Hank warned his father.

"Bullshit I named you I can call you what I want to call you Harry." Henry knew that would make his son want to kill him but he couldn't help but mess with him.

Hank's face went bright red his dad knew how much he hated to be called Harry. "Dude you know I hate to be called that."

"Henry don't provoke the boy because then I have to get on to him if he kicks your ass." Paige warned her husband.

"Yeah right mom like you would actually get on to Henry for anything he does." Carly said rolling her eyes.

"Carly you can't just leave anyone alone today." Hailey said Carly seriously played on her nerves sometimes.

"Hailey I thought you would have figured out by now that she has to start with everyone." Patty said reasonably.

"Oh I have figured that out but some part of me holds out hope that maybe one day she will be somewhat reasonable." Hailey said sighing.

"Good luck Hails I've been holding out for that one for eighteen years now. I don't expect that a miracle is going to happen over night as much as I would like for it to." Hank said snapping his fingers.

"Mom I'm going to kill your son." Carly said.

"Carly Janice don't antagonize your brother he's bigger than you are." Paige pointed out to her.

Alan couldn't help but smile as he shook his head "Times like these I thank God that I'm the baby. They don't pick on me anywhere near as bad as the pick on Hank."

"Bullshit Al, Hank doesn't get picked on him and Charlie pick on me." Carly said sounding indignant that he would suggest such a thing.

"So Aunt Paige how much longer before little Al gets here?" Hailey asked.

"It shouldn't be long now I'm glad you guys came when you did. Because my contractions are getting really close together now." Paige replied.

Hank's face fell for a minute "Tell me if I need to leave now because honestly I'm not going to be able to handle this if you're going to be worse than Prue is the same time every month." He could deal with his cousin ragging on him when she was on her period but he didn't know if how could handle his mother while she was in labor.

"Henry Victor honestly I don't know what to say to you sometimes." Henry said covering his eyes with his hand his son was just too much sometimes.

"Well I'm just saying there are things that I just can't handle." Hank replied.

"In that case you might want to take your ass back out to the waiting room soon." Paige said as another contraction gripped her.

"Yeah I don't have to be told twice I'm gone. I love you mom good luck." Hank said turning on his heel and flying out the door.

* * *

Phoebe smiled when she saw all of her children walk into her hospital room even Brady was with them. She let out a frustrated sigh when she saw that Jake was putting as much distance between him and Greg as possible but he had his arm around Brady. She knew that once upon a time she and Prue had been that distant with each other but they had still loved each other. She could honestly say that she thought Jake just might hate Greg. She didn't think the feelings were mutual on Greg's part though.

"Dad I have a huge favor to ask you. I need you to get your over grown adolescent of a son off of me. He already kissed me and left a trail of spit like a dog." Brady said wiping his face off. Jake was really teasing the hell out of him.

"I will have you know that I am not an over grown adolescent. I am five year old stuck in a twenty year old body." Jake retorted this was the most fun he had, had in days.

"Because that is so much better Jakie. I swear sometimes that you Wyatt, and Chuck didn't develop past elementary school mentally." Prue said shaking her head at her little brother.

"No Chuck is older than Wy and I are mentally he's like ten." Jake replied he really was having way too much fun at the moment.

"Dude you're the only person I know who would be proud of that." Greg chimed in knowing damn good and well how Jake felt about him.

"Well I'm pretty sure there are worse things that Jake could be." Brady said taking up for his big brother. He really couldn't stand Greg in his mind he wasn't even his brother.

"Come on Brady don't encourage the two of them you know they will fight for real. Not like the kind of fights that Prue and Jake get into but a real actual fight." Val said she just was not in the mood to deal with those two fighting at the moment.

"Really what Val said. I think we can stand to take this testosterone fest down a few notches." Penny agreed with her sister.

"I'm going to have to tell you to listen to the girls for once in their lives they are actually right." Coop said agreeing with his daughters.

"All of kids listen to your daddy he is a very wise man." Phoebe intoned solemnly.

"Mom really I have been running around for the last few hours like a chicken with my head chopped off. I would have thought that kid would be here by now." Prue said she was very impatient when it came to certain things.

"Honey don't worry he will be here any minute now. Trust me my contractions are getting closer together and I'm just about ready to go. All I need is something for the pain and I will be good." Phoebe replied.

"Yeah Wy once showed me the needle they use to do epidurals and I am very glad that I am a man and don't have to go through child birth." Jake said just the thought of being in all that pain was unsettling to him.

"Jakie let me tell you something it hurts a hell of a lot worse without the shot. Forget about how big the needle is it's worth it not to feel anything." Phoebe informed him.

"Yeah Chuck is pretty much in for it when we have kids I don't deal with pain well." Prue admitted not that they didn't know it from the way she always bitched about the way her feet hurt.

"You and Chuck shouldn't be allowed to procreate the Bradford temper mixed with the Halliwell impatience is not a good thing." Penny said she was seriously starting to sound more and more like Mel everyday.

"I think you have been warned numerous times about sounding like Mel." Val said arching her eyebrow.

"Forget that I want to get back to the part where she said Chuck and I shouldn't be allowed to have children." Prue said indignantly.

"Prue I was merely stating facts you have met Uncle Derek he has an explosive temper. The Halliwells don't have the calmest temper in the entire world. I can just see that being like gasoline and a match." Penny replied.

"You know I'm going to ignore that. What I'm going to say is this. I hope that Huck's new reformed juvenile delinquent status rubs off on you. Because you could sure use a little help in that department young lady." Prue said sternly.

"Hey now I'm not ragging on Val I would love it if you could leave my girl alone." Jake said defending Penny.

"I have to start on your girl while she is still young because I'm beginning to think that there might not be any hope for my girl she is too far gone." Prue said referring to Val.

"I resent that thank you very much Prue." Val said in a huff.

"I'm only kidding Val you know I love you." Prue assured her.

"So if both the girls belong to you guys I guess that makes Phil my boy." Greg said getting into the conversation.

Brady concealed a frown. "Sorry man but I'm Jake's boy but unlike him I know how to tell a certain pain in the ass sister of mine no."

"Which one of us is the pain in the ass?" Penny asked.

"Butterfly if you have to ask then I think they might need to put you in some special needs classes." Brady replied it was clear to anyone that he was talking about Prue.

"I think he might have been talking about Ladybug, Butterfly. I can't tell her no even when I should. Like the time she talked me into meeting with the source alone." Jake said shaking his head.

"Hey you were not an innocent party in all of that. You can't tell the brothers from another mother no any more than I can." Prue defended herself.

"It's not like Uncle Greg would have taken no for an answer. He was a very stubborn man and he was used to getting what he wanted." Greg offered.

"From my experience he did drive a hard bargain but again he was no match for us." Jake said rubbing a little salt in his open wound.

"Ok that is enough you boys. All of you get out of here unless of course you want to witness the miracle of childbirth first hand." Phoebe said she was in pain and they weren't helping matters any.

"I don't have to be told twice I'm down and gone. The only time I want to experience childbirth is when I'm the one going through it." Val said and she was gone so fast you would have thought her ass was on fire.

"Well that got rid of Val. Do I have to be mean to get rid of the rest of you?" Phoebe asked.

"No we're going now we love you mom. Good luck." Jake said motioning for the others to leave the room.

"I love you too babies." Phoebe said waving at them as they left.

* * *

Chris stuck his head in the door of his mom's room just as her doctor was leaving. Leo saw him and motioned for him to come in.

"Hey Peanut it's good to see you up and about. I was worried about you there for a minute." Piper said smiling up at him.

"Sorry about that mom I didn't mean to scare you guys that was out of my control." Chris said sheepishly.

"Chris we know that it wasn't your fault. This time anyway." Leo cracked.

"Only because he didn't have the chance to do anything stupid. You know him and Hen dad. If there is any possible way for them to get shot they are going to find it." Wyatt said he, Mel, and Jack followed their brother into the room.

"Fuck Wy cut me some slack man this time it was an accident and if I were you I wouldn't let the gorilla hear me talk about him like that. Because I'm pretty sure if there was a fight between a gorilla and a teddy bear the gorilla would win." Chris mused.

"When the gorilla's name is Hank the gorilla is always going to win." Mel agreed with him.

"Or if the mini gorilla's name is Chris the gorilla is always going to win." Jack chimed in.

"First of all I think you and Mel share a brain. Second off I don't understand why I have to be the mini gorilla." Chris said almost indignantly.

"Because Hank is bigger than you and he will fight anything on two legs without a second thought. You at least think about whether or not you're going to get hurt before you fight something." Jack explained as if he were a backwards child.

"But he still says why the fuck not and goes rushing in with his head down anyway." Wyatt piped up.

"That's enough you two boys stop picking on Chris." Mel ordered them with her hands on her hips. Neither one of her brothers were going to argue with her because she reminded them so much of Piper when she did that.

"Damn I'm beginning to think that you're so much like mom that you two could be twins." Wyatt said shaking his head.

"Lets not forget that Paige takes a lot after mom and Mel too. Hell that girl takes a lot after her mother so sometimes it's hard to tell if it's the Halliwell in her that makes her act the way that she does." Jack mused to himself mostly.

"Jackie honey, mommy really hates to break this to you but Paige acts nothing like Julie." Piper said sweetly.

Chris looked uncomfortable and started pulling on the collar of his shirt. "Mom that is because Julie isn't her mother B is."

Leo raised both of his eyebrows in a question "I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right. Because I could have sworn that you just said that your cousin's girlfriend if you daughter's mother."

"That's what I said dad. B is her mother as if that wasn't obvious. They act a lot alike but don't make the mistake of telling Paige that. She will go through the roof she hates being compared to her mother. I know that's the Halliwell in her she gets that from her Aunt Mel." Chris explained.

"I don't hate being compared to mom Chris I just said that I don't act exactly like her." Mel replied.

"Damn that will teach me to bet with Phoebe she is always right. I honestly think she is a ninja sometimes she knows shit that no one else knows." Piper said rolling her eyes.

"Mom that is by far the coolest thing that has ever come out of your mouth. Aunt Phoebe is just nosey though so she hears things and sees things that you rather she didn't." Chris replied. Really he had underestimated his mother she was getting cooler by the day.

"Leo did you hear that? I'm cool now." Piper asked her husband smirking at him.

"Yeah I heard if I had known all it took was the word ninja I would have started talking about ninjas years ago." Leo replied rolling his eyes. His sons were seriously too easily amused.

"Don't worry dad you're still cool in my book." Wyatt assured his father.

"So mom I have to ask is Jackie planning on coming any time soon? Because I really need to get a couple hours of sleep." Mel asked hopefully.

"It should be any time now baby trust me you don't want this to be over with any more than I do." Piper replied.

"Hey little me can't be rushed. He is soaking up his last few minutes of freedom before he has to deal with little Al for the rest of his life." Jack said he was tired of Alan for a little while. He was being a jackass and he couldn't deal with him when he got like that.

"Please he got be any worse than that gorilla he calls his big brother. Until you've dealt with the shit that I have dealt with from Hank I don't want to hear you talk." Chris replied. He loved Hank he was his little brother but that boy had, had all kinds of problems. Hell even his issues had issues but he seemed to be getting over all of that just fine now.

"I love you guys and I don't want to rush you out of here but you should probably go because I'm just about ready to give birth here." Piper said pointing to her stomach.

"Say no more mom we're gone. I will be pacing the waiting room but it is no big deal." Chris replied.

"We love you so much mom. Dad I want you to come get us the minute the baby gets here." Mel more or less ordered her father.

"I'll do just that Mel don't worry." Leo assured her.

* * *

Derek, Eva, Nicole, and Cole had now joined the others in the waiting room. Chris was pacing one end of the waiting room and Henry was pacing the other. When they met in the middle they would share a look and continue about their trek.

"Seriously you two are pacing like expectant fathers. You both need to sit down before you drive the rest of us insane." Liz said her eyes were about to the point of being permanently crossed from watching the two of them.

"If I sit down I'll only start bouncing my knee up and down. That really drives you guys insane. So you're just going to have to deal with my pacing. Besides I was basically asleep all morning so I have all kind of pent up energy." Chris replied.

"I'm just doing this because Chris is doing it and we do everything together." Henry informed them but he had a grin on his face.

"Ugh, you two seriously make me sick. You are the male versions of Mel and Charlie. You two are a package deal. Honestly I feel sorry for B and Rachel it has to be bad enough dating one of you let alone both of you." Carly piped up with some of her uncalled for nonsense.

"If you think this is bad you should try working with them sometime it isn't the most fun experience in my life. They share a brain and more often than not their thoughts lead to us getting in trouble. Sarge is on our asses all the time but we're more productive than anyone else is." Jason chimed in.

"Wow all I know is you're right about them sharing a brain Jay. Sometimes I think that they might be twins." Val said.

"Says the woman who is dating Troy. Honestly you need to have your head examined for that one." Chris said eyeing up Troy he was going to have a talk with him later about how he needed to treat his baby cousin. Though he suspected he should be more worried about what Val would do to him.

"Yeah that one is a huge shocker. For years we all had our money on Prue and Troy hooking up." Eva said. Prue and Troy both made a face.

"Aunt Eva that is just wrong Prue and I are best friends honestly I don't even want to think about her that way." Troy said his face mirroring his disgust.

"No joke Troy is just like the goofy big brother that I never had." Prue agreed with him.

"I'm glad that everyone has such confidence in my prowess." Chuck said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Actually you were third on the list after Roman." Nicole informed him.

"Now that is wrong I can't stand him and the feeling is mutual." Prue said taking offense at such a suggestion.

"Hey with the way you two fight it was only logical. You know as well as anyone that sometimes when two people of the opposite sex fight it means they like each other." Nicole said defending herself.

"That is unless you take into account how much Prue is like Phoebe what she wants is a knight in shining armor to be there if she needs him. Which she doesn't but Chuck is there just in case she can't handle something on her own. Now Roman is more suited for Mel who wouldn't admit that she needed someone to take care of her even if she did. But he is content to let her lead him around and be there if she needs to lean on him." Cole said giving an in depth analysis.

"Cole it is official I don't like you anymore I don't want to know how the hell you figured all that out. And I won't lie it creeps me the fuck out that you have been watching that closely to have that good of a read on the situation." Mel replied he had hit the nail right on the head with that one.

"Ah Mel you know you can't help but love me." Cole retorted.

"Cole don't mess with me I have a gun right now I will not hesitate to shoot you." Mel said dead serious.

"Cole I wouldn't push her she will do it and not think another thing about it." Roman said trying to help him out.

"Alright Cole if you're so good at reading people why am I with Wyatt instead lets say Jake?" Liz asked him.

"Because what you need is someone who will smother you to the point where you know there is no possible way he will ever leave you. Plus you love the fact that you can talk to him without saying a word. He can finish your thoughts for you and he knows you better than you know yourself." Cole explained.

"Yeah I'm with Mel I pretty much don't like you anymore." Liz said a little uneasy it was scary how good he was.

"What about me and Puck, Cole?" Penny asked this game was fun for her she was half cupid after all.

" Simple he has just the right level of danger mixed in with responsibility. You know that he knows how to have fun but he knows how far to take it. He will be there for you and he will take care of you but he will never let you get too serious." Cole said he was seriously a little too good at this.

"Cole I'm going to have to ask you if you've ever been a cop because you're pretty damn good." Henry said he was pretty impressed.

"No it's just all in the powers of observation I know that you and Chris know what I'm talking about when it comes to that." Cole replied.

"That sick part of it is that Cole and dad together would be an unstoppable force. They would pretty much meddle in everyone's shit and then not one of us would ever be dateless again." Jake said. Cole was really starting to grow on him. The way he kept Greg at arm's length was winning him some major points. But more than that when he stopped to consider it he had never done anything to him. He had never once tried anything to take him away from his mom and dad. And the best part was that he didn't press Jake too hard when he was around.

"From what I understand you're pretty good in that department yourself. At least that was according to your dad." Cole replied. He wished like hell that he hadn't fucked up with Phoebe because Jake was a great kid he would have liked to had chance to raise him. But that was water under the bridge and besides he had Dom to look forward to anyway.

"If dad said it don't believe it Cole. Jakie and daddy have this sick relationship where dad doesn't understand that Jake is a moron and he thinks he can do no wrong." Val supplied.

"Val don't you two start I've seen what it looks like when you two fight. And personally I don't think you should kick Jake's ass in public." Prue smirked but it was perfectly alright for her and Jake to have one of their famous rounds.

"Coop just remember I feel for when it comes to your sisters but it could always be worse I have four all they're all older than me." Parker said trying to make him feel better.

"What is this Parks? You never call me Coop I don't know if I like it." Jake replied giving him a hard time.

"Just shut up Cooper." Prue told him rolling her eyes.

"Make me Prudence." Jake shot back at her.

"Ladybug, Cookie Dough cool it right now." Wyatt said staring them down.

"I would listen if I were you guys are fearless leader has just spoken." Calleigh cracked as she stuck her tongue out at Wyatt.

"Cal I hate to tell you this but I really don't see Wy being the alpha male in your group with Chris and Hank around." Derek pointed out to her.

"Uncle Derek I am so the alpha male." Wyatt informed him almost whining.

"Dude I'm pretty sure I'm the five star general and Hank is my second in command. You on the other hand are just the big teddy bear we keep around." Chris replied.

"Oh God they are not going to have this fight. I have witnessed this fight before and it's not pretty." Liz groaned.

"This is what I like about being the only other guy in a group of all girls. I don't really have to fight to be the alpha male. Huck just goes with it." Ricky said.

"I take it you haven't met Mel then." Carly said knowing that she was just going to piss her cousin off.

"Shut the hell up Carly I don't think you're funny half the time." Mel huffed.

"Well that only means that the other half of the time you do think I'm funny." Carly pointed out to her.

"It's never been official until this moment but she is without a doubt my sister." Henry said that was so something he would have said without giving it another thought.

"You are a moron sometimes." Rachel told him.

"Just remember that the moron you're dating is exactly like me." Henry replied smugly.

"He's right Rach I taught the boy everything I know." Chris said proudly.

"You two really aren't going to stop pacing are you?" Paige asked looking between her dad and uncle.

"Nope." They answered in unison.

"Paige it has become a matter of principle for them now they wouldn't stop pacing if they wanted to." Victor told her and he was right.

"If you haven't noticed part of their purpose in life is to drive people crazy." Sam added.

"Everyone has noticed that Sam I think you might be a little late to the party if you're just now noticing it." Derek piped in.

"Honestly Sam it's one of the accepted facts of life those two and their nonsense." Eva pointed out to him.

A few minutes later Leo, Coop, and Henry came walking into the waiting room.

"Well boys what's the verdict?" Chris asked he and Hank had stopped pacing.

"Well he's seven pounds three ounces and he's twenty-two inches long." Leo reported a smile on his face.

"Alan is a little bit of a big boy he's eight pounds five ounces and he is twenty-three inches." Henry said proudly.

"Phil would be the runt then. He is six pounds seven ounces and twenty inches." Coop said demonstrating his size with his hands.

"So can we see them yet?" Prue asked her father.

"Yeah your mom has Phil right now she told me to come get you guys." Coop replied inclining his head back in the direction of Phoebe's room.

"Christopher your mother said that this is an order she wants you to get those other three to her room as fast as possible." Leo said rolling his eyes. He knew that Chris would do it because Piper had made him her little general.

Chris stiffened slightly when he heard his dad call him Christopher but he ignored it. "Well then I can't deny mom anything she wants I better get a move on." He said and then he turned to his siblings. "Come on guys you know better than to keep mom waiting lets move." He barked out.

"Guys your mom says that any time you're ready come on back." Henry told his children.

* * *

Parker walked into Prue's hospital room behind Andy he had come out a few minutes after the other three guys. Prue had a blue bundle in her right arm and a pink bundle in her left arm.

"Hey Prue." Parker said smiling at her and giving her a shy little wave.

"Hey Parks did you want to hold one of them?" Prue asked him.

"Oh geeze Prue I'm not sure I should. They're just so small and adorable and I'm afraid that I'm going to break them." Parker replied shoving his hands deep in his pockets.

"Come on Park you're not going to break them you just have to support their heads and they do the rest." Andy assured him. He took his son from Prue and put him Parker's arms. "There you go big guy go see your Uncle Parker."

Parker cradled his nephew in his arms and smiled down at him. He had a head full of dark hair just like Prue. "He is so cute you guys what is his name?" he asked.

"His name is Andrew Joseph Paul Halliwell Jr." Andy answered unable to keep the smile off of his face.

"Well I'll tell you what big guy I think I'm going to call you Joey. Because I'll get you confused with your daddy if I call you Andy, you don't look like a Drew or a Paul, and no one should have to be called by their given name unless they're in trouble." Parker told him. He was trying to get used to being around babies.

"Ok Parks now switch me." Andy said switching babies with Parker.

Parker looked down at his niece her hair was lighter than her brother's it was closer to Andy's in shade. "Hi there pretty girl I warn you right now that you're not going to date until you're thirty."

"She is a Halliwell woman she will be lucky if you and her cousins ever allow her to date." Andy laughed.

"What is her name?" Parker asked just marveling at how tiny she was he felt like he was going to break her.

"Alexandra Parker Halliwell." Prue answered smiling at him when she saw the look on his face.

"Prue you didn't have to do that." Parker said he didn't even think his sister liked him that much.

"Yeah I did I haven't been the best sister to you but that is going to change and I just wanted you to know how much I love you. And you know how much Andy loves you so yeah I had to. Besides her first name is Paige's middle name so it isn't that big of a deal." Prue assured him.

Parker felt his eyes start to water "It is to me Prue. This means more to me than you will ever know. Less than a year ago I didn't even know that I had sisters and now I have all of this it's more than I ever could have asked for. I love you guys so much." He said speaking from his heart.

"I told you Park that you would have everything that you wanted one day. You got that and a hell of a lot more than you bargained for. But I bet you wouldn't trade it for anything." Andy said getting a little choked up.

"You're home where you belong now baby and just in time too. Because these two are going to need their Uncle Parker." Prue said she had tears in her eyes too.

"Parker that reminds me your sister and I have something that we want to ask you." Andy said turning to Parker.

"Sure you can ask me anything." Parker replied.

"Parker we want you to be their godfather." Prue stated bluntly.

"Of course I'll be their godfather. Prue can I have him back for a second?" Parker asked. He walked to Prue and she handed him her son. "Alright you guys are going to be my Allie and my Joey and I won't ever let anything happen to you guys." He promised them. Prue and Andy looked on as they marveled at how perfect he looked with them.

* * *

Chris slipped quietly into his mother's room with his three siblings behind him. He didn't want to make too much noise in case the baby was sleeping. "Hey mom." He said walking to his mother and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi baby." Piper said smiling up at him.

"Wow he is pretty tiny and I can't believe that his hair is that dark." Wyatt said the baby had a head full of dark hair when Jack's was light brown to dark blonde in color.

"It will more than likely lighten up with time yours did." Leo told his son.

"So who wants to hold him first?" Piper asked.

Chris and Wyatt shared a look "Mel, Wyatt and I have talked about this and we want you to hold him first." Chris informed her.

Mel went to her mother and took her baby brother from her. "Hi there baby you are such a handsome little man. Look I'm new to this whole big sister thing but I promise you that I will do the best that I know how and I will never let anyone or anything hurt you."

"Mel don't worry about it you're great I mean it." Jack said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"You know that but I don't." Mel replied.

"Alright Mel let me see him." Chris said taking Jack from her. "Hey Jackie Bear I'm your big brother Chris and I'm going to let you in on a little secret we ignore Wy as much as we possibly can because he is a dumb blonde from time to time. But don't worry I won't let him alone with you ever that would be bad he can barely take care of himself." He said talking to him in a baby voice.

Wyatt gestured for Chris to put Jack in his arms "Jackie boy I'm not perfect but I'll always do right by you little man. I'll love you and protect to the point that you won't be able to stand it." he promised him.

"Jackie this is going to sound like a stupid question but did you want to hold him or you or whatever?" Chris asked it was confusing even to him and he was the king of time travel.

"Uh, sure I guess." Jack said and Wyatt put him in his arms. "I had no idea that I was ever this little. I have to say that I'm pretty good looking."

"Oh Jack that was such a Wyatt like thing to say." Mel said having to resist the urge to smack him upside the head.

"All I'm asking for is five minutes without any of you arguing right now." Piper said it wasn't that much to ask for.

"Sorry mom." They all said in unison.

"Alright all of you guys get together I just need one picture and then you can go about your business." Leo said and they all did as he asked.

* * *

"Alright let me see my baby brother. Me and him need to have a talk about how to handle these girls." Henry announced when he walked into his mom's room.

"That was really cute Henry I can only hope that he doesn't end up like you." Carly shot back at her brother.

"No you two don't you're going to be nice to each other for just a little while so I can enjoy this." Henry Sr. said handing his youngest child to his oldest child.

"Al I need to impart some wisdom in you right now. Don't ever argue with a Halliwell woman because no matter what she is going to be right it doesn't matter if she is wrong she is right." Henry told him it was something that he needed to know to make it through life.

"That was good advice there Hank he needed to know that." Patty said seriously.

"Hailey sweetie bring me my purse real quick." Paige ordered her niece.

Hailey took Paige her purse and handed it to her "Here you go Aunt Paige." She said.

Paige pulled some official looking papers out of her purse both the Henrys tried to suppress smirks. "As long as I have you all here Hailey I have something that I want to talk to you about."

Hailey looked uneasy she brushed some strands of blonde hair out of her face. "Ok whatever it is though I swear I didn't do it."

Henry Sr. laughed "Hails we know that you didn't do anything Carly would have been the first person that we accused if that was the case. Hailey, Paige and I want to legally adopt you but only if that's what you want."

"Uncle Henry of course that's what I want. But you don't have to do that." Hailey replied with tears shining in her blue eyes.

"Hailey there is no way that we're going to risk loosing you of course we have to. And not because you're my niece and I feel like I have to. But because you've really grown on me and I can't imagine living without you." Henry Sr. replied.

"Henry from the smirk on your face right now something tells me you knew all about this." Hailey turned to her cousin who was trying to look innocent.

"Hails it was his idea." Paige informed her.

"Lets just say that I'm related to someone who works in the social service office and we went looking for your file one day. It was no big deal." Hank said shrugging.

"You and Prue really need to get lives if you're that bored." Alan told his big brother.

"Prue and I have lives but I was working a double that day and I had nothing else to do. So I was bothering the shit out of Prue while she was trying to work." Hank replied.

"That is so typical of you two. Now let me see my brother before you corrupt him." Carly said taking Alan from him.

"Carly please don't get any ideas too soon. You've already had one scare this year I think that should be enough for you. Besides that your business as a hooker would go down markedly if you were pregnant." Patty told her sister.

"Shut up Charlie you're an idiot." Carly shot back and then she looked down at Alan. "All you need to know to get through life is that I'm your cool sister and your other sister acts like a little old woman."

"Oh give me him you're the only one who is going to corrupt him." Patty said taking him from her. "Al, Hank gave you some pretty good advice earlier and you should take it. But I've got some pretty good advice for you too. Any time that you think you're in over your head and you don't know what to do come to me and I will help you any way I can. But I can't help you unless you come to me. All you have to do is ask and I'll be there." She placed a kiss on his tiny little head.

"Could I?" Alan asked he knew that it was an odd request but it was something that he needed to do. Patty didn't think anything about it and she placed the baby in his arms. "I promise you that I will make sure that you get to have the life that I didn't and I will do my damnedest to make sure that you never know any of the pain that I have known." He swore.

* * *

"That is one good looking kid." Jake said when he laid eyes on his baby brother for the first time. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face. The muscles in his face hurt from smiling so much.

"Holy shit he looks just like dad." Val said Brady did look a lot like their father so it made sense that the baby version of him would too.

"So do you Val." Penny pointed out to her sister.

"He is so tiny. I seriously can't wait until me and Chuck start having kids." Prue gushed.

"Well let me tell you, you're in for one hell of a ride." Brady said rolling his eyes.

"Mom can I please hold him?" Jake just about begged.

"Of course you can hold him Jakie you're his big brother. You don't have to ask now come over here and get him." Phoebe replied she smiled when she saw the way Jake's eyes lit up the first time he held his brother.

"Hi Phil I'm your big brother you can call me Jakie, Jake, or Coop. or really anything you want to. I love you so much I've waited my whole life to have a brother. I love our three sisters but sometimes you just need another guy to talk to. I promise that I'm always going to protect you and you'll always be safe with me." Jake told him seriously.

Prue then took Phil from Jake. "Phil there is just one thing you need to know I'm always right and you just have to do what I say and we won't have any problems."

Jake rolled his eyes all he needed was Phil doing what Prue told him to do "Damn it Prue I don't want him being like me in that respect I need him to be able to tell you no."

"Jake stop having a melt down." Val said as Prue placed Phil in her arms. "So I guess you're a pretty cool little guy just stick with me and I will teach you all kind of fun stuff." She smiled at him.

Penny took her turn next. "Look here little boy this is a learning experience for me I've been the baby for sixteen years. But I promise I'll always do the best I know how." She kissed him on the head. Greg just stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"Greg did you want to hold your brother?" Coop asked it struck him as kind of odd that he hadn't said anything at all.

"No thanks I'm afraid that I'll break him." Greg said giving an uneasy smile.

"Greg don't be silly. Penny hand Phil to him." Phoebe said.

Penny placed Phil in his arms. "Hey man." Greg said he really wasn't comfortable holding him. He silently thanked God when his cell phone went off. "I really have to go but I'll see you later mom." He said dumping Phil in Brady's arms.

"Well hello little guy you are one handsome man if I don't say so myself. " Brady cooed at him.

"Thank God he's gone I can't stand being in the same room as him." Jake said.

"Jakie don't start I just want to enjoy this right now." Phoebe pleaded with him.

Jake forced a smile "Ok mom I can do that." He replied.

* * *

Later on in the day Bianca was sitting on her couch and Paige was laying with her head in her mother's lap. Bianca was rubbing her daughter's temples because she had a headache.

"Does that feel any better baby?" Bianca asked her.

"Yes and no. I should probably just take some Tylenol." Paige groaned.

"Sweetie you stress entirely too much." Bianca told her reaching down to place a kiss on her temple.

"Really mom I just have a thinking too much headache. I'm really just trying to hard to figure out what the hell the name Gideon has to do with anything." Paige replied it was really starting to bug her.

"Baby girl mommy really wishes that you would just let it go for five seconds so I can get rid of your headache." Bianca told her.

"Mom I know you didn't just say that." Paige laughed her headache forgotten for a moment.

"Well I am your mommy Paige." Bianca teased her.

"Mom just shut up now before I have to leave the damn room." Paige replied.

"Ok fine you won't let it go. So I have to tell you something, something that you can't tell anyone else." Bianca said normally she didn't see the need to be so secretive but this time she had to be sure.

"I swear mom I won't tell another living soul what you're about to tell me." Paige said.

"I know where I've heard that voice before and I know who it belongs to. That was Greg's voice. I'm positive I wouldn't say it if I wasn't so sure." Bianca said.

"Mom I know, I've known for a long time. Now I need you to come somewhere with me." Paige replied giving her, her hand so she could orb them out.

They reappeared in the back room of Voodoo.

"Paige what are we doing here?" Bianca asked her she knew damn good and well where they were.

"Just wait a minute and you'll see." Paige replied. A moment later Chris, Henry, Brady, Jack, Alan, and Dom all appeared in the room.

"Ok Paige we got the message you said it was urgent." Alan said with his arms crossed over his chest. "And what the hell is B doing here?" he asked.

"She knows so I figured it was about time we let her into our little group." Paige replied.

"Ok so before we tell you anything you need to drink this." Henry said handing her a potion.

Bianca took it and downed it "What the hell was that?" she asked.

"That was a telepath blocking potion. It only blocks other telepaths that aren't in the family though. Hank and I can still read your mind and the others in the thirteen but we limited it to that. We can't afford to have someone figure out that we know what's going on." Chris replied.

"What is going on here exactly?" Bianca asked confused as hell.

"We all know that Greg is the one. He calls himself Ben." Brady answered her.

"Chris how did you and Hank find out?" Bianca wanted to know.

"We were just digging around a few months ago and we found a prophecy on the one. It mentioned that he was the nephew of the source. For like two minutes we thought it was Coop until it said that he was born dark and he was raised away from his family." Henry explained.

"So what's with the secret meetings?" Bianca replied.

"We can't have anyone else finding out what we're up to and besides that we don't want Greg to know that we're on to him." Jack replied.

"Mom we're the only ones who know about this and it is going to have to stay that way at least until they put the pieces together the way we did." Paige told her.

"Who knows how long that can take we pretty much knew that you were going to be the one to find out next. Calleigh is pretty much the next smartest after you she can look at the big picture. Either her or Liz should come into the fold next." Dom said.

"So he has been behind pretty much every demon attack since we vanquished the source." Bianca mused.

"Yeah it's all been him. Paige tell your mom about the little trap you set." Chris ordered his daughter.

"Half the shit he said about Uncle Jake being evil in the future wasn't true. We made sure that he was around to hear us talking about it. We set the trap and he took the bait." Paige was pretty proud of herself.

"Ok so we have to be safe and play this close to the vest. It is only a matter of time before everyone else finds out about this. And when they do the shit is going to hit the fan." Henry intoned solemnly.

-End-

Guest Starring:

Piper Halliwell- Holly Marie Combs

Phoebe Halliwell- Alyssa Milano

Paige Matthews- Rose McGowan

Prue Halliwell- Shannen Doherty

Leo Wyatt- Brain Krause

Henry Mitchell- Ivan Sergei

Coop Valintine- Victor Webster

Andy Trudeau- T.W. King

Cole Turner- Julian McMahon

Ben Turner/Cole Halliwell- Ryan McCarthy

Rachel Hoyt- Sarah Michelle Gellar

Paige Halliwell- Jessica Biel

And

Dominic Turner- Freddie Prinze Jr.

Special Appearances By:

Victor Bennett- James Read

Sam Wilder- Scott Jaeck

Derek Bradford- Dominic Purcell

Eva Nicolae- Eva La Rue

Nicole Shane- Emily Proctor

And

Jason Jackson- Brian Greenberg

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this episode. So all the babies have been born. Jake was pretty funny with how excited he got over Phil. Prue was really sweet with Parker and the twins it was nice to see her softer side. So Bianca now knows about Greg being the one and the others have known about it for a long time. Leave it to Hank and Chris to figure it out before anyone else. I have a special surprise in store for the next episode. I love how Greg avoided holding Phil that right there is reason enough not to trust him. Until next time please review.


End file.
